


Engelchen und Teufelchen in Brasilien

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Engelchen und Teufelchen [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seitdem Mario zu den Bayern gewechselt. Für Marco war das eine schwere Zeit, vor allem nachdem er sich von Mario getrennt hatte. Die Fernbeziehung hatte einfach nicht funktioniert. Aber nun steht die WM vor der Tür und damit das Wiedersehen mit Mario und seinen beiden Begleitern Engelchen und Teufelchen.





	1. Nominierung

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo,  
> hier kommt auch schon das nächste Abenteuer mit Engelchen und Teufelchen. Diesmal gehts zur WM nach Brasilien.  
> Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Silberchen und buffy017

Marco hatte es sich schon auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht, als sein Telefon klingelte. Leise seufzte er, er wollte jetzt echt seine Ruhe haben, aber als es einfach nicht aufhören wollte zu klingen, ging er schließlich doch ran. 'Mario Götze' stand im Display. Sein... ja, was war Mario eigentlich? Fester Freund - leider nicht mehr. Sie hatten früh nach Marios Wechsel gemerkt, dass das nicht ging. Freunde - auch dafür hatten sie zu wenig Kontakt. Also... Bekannte? Nein, das tat zu sehr weh. Also war es einfach Mario.

Er überlegte sogar für einen Moment es doch weiter klingeln zu lassen. Mario konnte gern seiner Mailbox erzählen, was so wichtig war, dass er sich nach Wochen des Schweigens meldete.

Aber dann siegte die Neugier und er ging ran. "Hi, was gibt's?", meldete er sich recht neutral.

"Hey!" sagte Mario mit einem hörbaren Strahlen dabei. "Hast du ihn schon bekommen? Den Anruf von Jogi?"

"Anruf? Heute schon?" Ohne es zu wollen wurde Marco jetzt nervös. "Nee, noch nicht. R ist ja auch hinter G, du Nase!"

"Ich... oh.. ja", sagte Mario kleinlaut. "Aber du bist auf jeden Fall dabei. Wir sind beide dabei. Ist das nicht toll?"

"Bist du jetzt Löws neuer Assistent, dass du ihm die Arbeit abnimmst?"

Mario stockte kurz. "Ich... was machst du mich denn jetzt so an? Ich dachte du freust dich..."

"Sorry. Ist nur... naja, ist ja egal."

"Nee, ist nicht egal, wenn du mich so anpflaumst. Ich hatte echt schiss, dass ich nicht dabei bin und wir nicht mal den Sommer zusammen haben werden", sagte Mario ziemlich getroffen. "Du bist der Erste, den ich anrufe. Vor meinen Eltern..."

"Tut mir ja leid. Aber du meldest dich ja sonst nicht..."

"Ach ja und du rufst ja auch ständig an!"

"Hast ja nie Zeit..."

"Das letzte Mal, als ich angerufen hab, konntest du nicht sprechen, weil du ja so zu einer total wichtigen Verabredung mit Kevin musstest! Und davor, war Mats bei dir. Oder Erik, der hängt ja offenbar eh ständig an deinem Rockzipfel", sagte Mario wütend.

"Und du bist ständig mit deinem Manu unterwegs. Oder mit Thomas. Oder Jerôme.“

"Mein Manu? Was wird das jetzt Marco? Erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du auf Manu eifersüchtig bist! Das wäre nämlich absolut lächerlich!"

"Ich bin auf niemanden eifersüchtig, Mario, schließlich sind wir nicht mehr zusammen." Wenn, dann hätte Mario eher Grund zur Eifersucht, auch wenn der es nicht wusste.

Mario schluckte. "Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Das war deine Idee, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

"Wie hätte das denn gehen sollen, hm?"

"Wir hätten das geschafft, irgendwie. Aber du... klingst nicht mal so, als würde es dir leid tun", sagte Mario leise.

"Es hat lange genug weh getan, Mario, das kannst du mir glauben", erklärte Marco kaum hörbar. "Ich bin für dich nach Dortmund gekommen, wir hatten so eine tolle Zeit - und dann... gehst du. Nach einem Jahr."

"Es kommt wieder aufs selbe raus. Du hast mir das nie verziehen."

"Irgendwie nicht, nein. Ich war so enttäuscht..."

"Toll Marco", sagte Mario und warf eins seiner Sofakissen wütend gegen die Wand. "Wirklich toll. Und ich hätte dich gebraucht, grade in den ersten Wochen und Monaten nach dem Wechsel. Glaubst du für mich war das leicht?"

"Du hast...", fing Marco an, dann schüttelte er dem Kopf. “Sag dem Teufelchen mal, es soll nicht so sauer sein. Und hör aufs Engelchen, ja?"

"Das Engelchen findet es nicht gut, dass wir uns getrennt haben, du brauchst da also gar nicht auf Schützenhilfe hoffen!" sagte Mario sofort.

"Das weiß ich. Aber es will auch, dass wir uns vertragen."

"Das will das Teufelchen auch, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Sie wollen beide, dass es wieder wie früher zwischen uns ist. Du bist doch derjenige, der das nicht will."

"Leg mal bitte den Hörer hin, und lass die beiden Mal ran", bat Marco.

Mario zögerte und sah Engelchen und Teufelchen an, die einträchtig auf seiner linken Schulter saßen. "Marco will mit euch reden."

Es dauerte einen Moment, und Marco hörte es leise krachen, dann kam Marios Stimme. "Du kannst jetzt." Er selbst würde die beiden nicht hören können - Engelchen und Teufelchen vertrugen sich nicht mit moderner Technik, aber sie konnten ihn hören. "Hey ihr beiden, ich hoffe, es geht euch gut. Ich... auch, wenn es anders klingt, ich vermisse euch beiden. Unheimlich. Und ich freu mich drauf, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Wisst ihr... ich wünschte, Mario wäre nicht nach München gegangen, und alles wäre noch so wie vorher. Wir zusammen, wir alle vier..."

Das Engelchen schmiegte sich an Marios Hals. "Sag Marco, dass wir ihn auch vermissen", bat es Mario und schlug dabei leicht mit den Flügelchen.

"Marco - die beiden vermissen dich auch", flüsterte Marco in den Hörer. Der kühle Hauch des Engelchens tat so gut...

"Wir...", Marco seufzte tief. "Wir reden in Ruhe, wenn wir uns sehen. Wir vier, ok? Das ist jetzt nicht mehr lange hin und... wir sollten reden."

"Ja, das sollten wir", stimmte Mario zu.

"Ok, dann... Teufelchen sei nicht mehr so wütend auf mich, ja? Das ist alles blöd gelaufen und... es tut mir leid, Kleiner."

"Wir werden reden", wiederholte Mario nur.

"Ja... Du solltest dann vermutlich mal deine Familie anrufen", sagte Marco leise.

"Und du solltest nicht telefonieren, wenn Löw dich anruft..."

"Nein, sollte ich nicht", murmelte Marco. "Dann... bis bald Mario."

"Wir sehen uns spätestens im Trainingslager."

"Mhm", machte Marco nur und legte dann auf. Vermutlich würde Mario ihm das auch wieder übel nehmen, aber er konnte jetzt nicht auf lange Abschiedsrituale. Das Telefonat war eh schon an der Grenze des Erträglichen gewesen.

Er vermisste Mario noch immer so schrecklich. Und die beiden liebenswerten Wesen - Engelchen und Teufelchen - ebenfalls.

Marco ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Warum musste Mario immer wieder von vorn Anfangen und die Wunden aufreißen, wenn sie grade anfangen wollten zu heilen?

Ehe er weiter nachdenken konnte, klingelte sein Handy erneut. Diesmal war es tatsächlich Jogi Löw, der ihn über seine Nominierung informieren wollte.

Natürlich freute er sich riesig über den Anruf. Die WM war immerhin ein großer Traum von ihm. Aber das Telefonat mit Mario hing ihm doch irgendwie nach.

Er hatte gemeint mit der Sache abgeschlossen zu haben, immerhin war er auch einmal jemand anderem ausgegangen, aber das mit Mario - und Engelchen und Teufelchen - das war doch etwas Besonderes gewesen, das man nicht einfach so beenden konnte.

Vor allem, weil es ja nicht so war, dass er sich von Mario getrennt hatte, weil er ihn nicht mehr liebte.

Er war nur so zutiefst enttäuscht gewesen. Das Jahr, das sie zusammen in Dortmund gewesen war, war ein Traum gewesen, und Mario hatte diesen Traum einfach beendet.

Er hatte wirklich versucht Verständnis dafür aufzubringen. Und ein kleiner Teil von ihm konnte zumindest die Gründe nachvollziehen, warum Mario gewechselt war. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er sich verraten gefühlt hatte.

Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, warum Mario das so spontan entschieden hatte - ohne mit ihm drüber zu reden, ohne auf Engelchen und Teufelchen zu hören. Selbst das Teufelchen, das ja draufgängerisch war, das Neues ausprobieren wollte und keine Angst kannte, war dafür gewesen zu überlegen und nicht unbedacht zu unterschreiben.

In ein oder zwei Jahren hätten sie ja gemeinsam wechseln können. Nach England oder Spanien. Das hätte bestimmt geklappt, schließlich hatten sie beide mehr als genug Angebote.

Gerade England wäre gut gewesen, sie hätten in London nicht einmal zum selben Verein wechseln müssen.

Aber Mario hatte ja seinen Egotrip durchziehen müssen. Einmal Bauchpinseln vom großen FC Bayern, und schon war er weg.

Marco knurrte. Das war doch wirklich zum kotzen. Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mal wirklich auf das anstehende Trainingslager und die WM freuen, weil Mario dabei war.

Dabei war das doch klar gewesen! Niemals hätte Löw auf einen von ihnen verzichten wollen.

Also würden sie sich irgendwie zusammenraufen müssen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber für Engelchen und Teufelchen würde er es machen. Würde er Mario verzeihen und versuchen wieder mit ihm auszukommen.

Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass es wieder so wie früher werden konnte.

Mario war zu weit weg, und auch, wenn sie es versucht hatten, wenn Marco ihm zunächst hatte verzeihen wollen - tief drinnen in seinem Herzen, da ging das nicht so leicht. Und der Kontakt war nach und nach weniger geworden.

Wie stellte sich das Mario überhaupt vor? Sollten sie so tun, als wär das letzte Jahr nicht passiert? Selbst wenn sie jetzt die nächsten Wochen zusammen verbringen würde, spätestens nach dem Sommer würde das gleiche Spiel doch von vorn los gehen. Er in Dortmund, Mario in München und die Chance sich zu sehen gleich null.

Telefonieren reichte ihm nicht, und reichte Mario auch nicht. Zumal der Kontakt zu Engelchen und Teufelchen doch sehr... einseitig war, schließlich konnte er sie übers Telefon nicht hören.

Unwillkürlich fiel Marcos Blick auf seinen Schrank. Dort, in der untersten Schublade lag die kleine Holzkiste, die er für Engelchen und Teufelchen gebaut hatte, wenn sie hier gewesen waren.

Sie war weich ausgepolstert, und er hatte den beiden sogar ein paar Bilder an die Wand gehängt. Und zwei kleine Lampen angebaut, mit warmen LED-Licht, damit sie es gemütlich hatten. Nur zwei oder drei Mal hatten die beiden darin geschlafen - oder was auch immer Engelchen oder Teufelchen in der Nacht taten.

Aber Mario hatte eine ähnliche Kiste für die beiden bei sich in München.

Und die beiden hatten sich sichtlich wohl gefühlt - und er selbst und Mario sich auch. Es war einfach ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, dass die beiden ihnen beim Sex zusehen konnten. So waren sie doch ein wenig unter sich.

Marco seufzte tief. Er vermisste die beiden drolligen Kerlchen wirklich.

Nun, er würde sich einfach nicht auf Mario freuen, sondern auf Engelchen und Teufelchen.

Und er würde den beiden erklären, warum er das mit Mario beenden musste.

Das hieß ja nicht, dass er die beiden nicht mehr mögen würde. Oder Mario. Aber sie konnten einfach nicht mehr zusammen sein. Das würden auch die beiden verstehen.

Marco schloss die Augen und zählte in Gedanken bis 10. Dann griff er zu seinem Handy. Er wollte seiner Familie eben von der Nominierung erzählen und dann sich irgendwie ablenken.


	2. Ankunft in Südtirol

Marco war schon ein wenig aufgeregt, als er sich Ende Mai auf den Weg machte. Heute würde er Mario wiedersehen, und Engelchen und Teufelchen. Seit der Nominierung hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, vermutlich war das auch besser so gewesen.

Grade auch nach dem verlorenen Pokalfinale, wo Marco sich tunlichst von Mario ferngehalten hatte. Marco war gar nicht nahe genug an ihn rangekommen um sich mit Engelchen und Teufelchen zu unterhalten - die beiden hatten sich vermutlich wieder an den dünnen Bändern an Marios Trikot festgehalten um nicht beim Spiel von seinen Schultern zu purzeln.

Nachdem sie das Engelchen einmal am Flughafen verloren hatten, und es fast verschwunden wäre, war Mario immer extrem vorsichtig.

Und gerade das Engelchen hatte richtiggehend Angst davor wieder verloren zu gehen.

"Sag mal träumst du oder erwartest du, dass wir deinen Koffer tragen?" hörte er hinter sich plötzlich Kevins Stimme.

"Hä? Hetz doch nicht so", versuchte sich Marco schnell rauszureden, dann griff er nach seinen Sachen und folgte Kevin nach draußen.

Allerdings war er tatsächlich der Letzte und offenbar warteten die anderen schon etwas länger auf ihn. Marco seufzte unterdrückt. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Immerhin musste er sich jetzt erst mal um nichts kümmern, die vom DFB nahmen ihnen vieles ab, fuhren sie zum DFB-Gelände, zum Einkleiden, zu ein paar Fotografen, dann erst ging es weiter nach Südtirol. Noch immer im Kleinbus, ohne die Bayern.

"Freust du dich gar nicht?" fragte Marcel neben ihm leise.

"Doch, klar... hab nur schlecht geschlafen", suchte Marco nach einer spontanen Ausrede. Da er sie schon öfter angebracht hatte, fragte Marcel nicht weiter nach.

Außerdem stimmte das ja auch. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, eigentlich gar nicht. Ihm graute vor dem Treffen mit Mario und gleichzeitig fieberte ein Teil von ihm auch darauf hin.

Ein winziger, total irrationaler Teil wünscht sich auch, Mario wieder näherzukommen. Ihn im Arm zu halten, zu küssen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Und zu sehen, was für Streiche sich das Teufelchen ausdachte, wenn es nicht mal wieder vom Engelchen liebevoll gebremst wurde.

Oder die sanften, kühlen Küsse es Engelchens zu spüren.

Unwillkürlich schloss er die Augen. Ja, auf die beiden Kleinen freute er sich sehr.

Wovor er ein bisschen Angst hatte, war die Zimmervergabe. Er hatte Marcel gefragt, ob sie sich ein Zimmer teilen wollten und dafür einen mehr als irritierten Blick kassiert. Offenbar gingen alle fest davon aus, dass er sich ein Zimmer mit Mario teilen würde. Deshalb betete er insgeheim für Einzelzimmer oder aber, dass Löw die Zimmer verteilte.

Dann würde ihm eine Erklärung erspart bleiben. Nur wenige hatten von ihrer Beziehung gewusst, und noch weniger ahnten, dass es kriselte.

Aber alle wussten halt, dass sie gute Freunde waren. Mehr als gute Freunde, beste Freunde eigentlich. Und so war halt für alle anderen klar, dass er sich mit Mario ein Zimmer teilen würde und Mats mit Benni.

Er hatte Angst davor, vor den Fragen, den Blicken, wenn sie das Zimmer nicht teilten, und vor der Stille und dem Streit, sollten sie das Zimmer teilen.

Marco begann leicht auf seiner Lippe zu kauen, während er weiter aus dem Fenster sah.

Langsam kamen sie dem Ziel näher. Bisher hatten die anderen ihn in Ruhe gelassen, Marcel schlief, Kevin spielte auf seinem Handy, und auch Mats hatte sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr bewegt.

Marco selbst war zu unruhig um zu schlafen. Aber er hatte auch keinen Blick für die traumhafte Landschaft durch die sie fuhren und in der sie die nächsten Tage verbringen würden.

Er war nur froh, als sie endlich auf dem Gelände des Hotels einbogen und die ersten Angestellten des Hotels herauskamen.

"Hey Schnarchnase, aufwachen", stupste er Marcel neben sich an. "Wir sind da."

"Wie - schon?", fragte der ganz verschlafen und strich sich durch die verstrubbelten Haare.

"Schon?" fragte Marco. "Dein Zeitgefühl ist aber nicht mehr das Beste."

"Wieso?", fragte Marcel und rieb sich die Augen, dann blickte er auf sein Handy. "Oh, okay... hab ja lange geschlafen."

"Geschlafen und ganz Tirol von seinen Wäldern befreit", murmelte Julian, der hinter ihnen saß.

"Pah", machte Marcel nur und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen.

Marco hatte gar nicht groß irgendwas ausgepackt und konnte so direkt hinter Marcel hergehen und den Bus verlassen.

Sie wurden freundlich begrüßt und bekamen dann ihre Zimmerkarten in die Hände gedrückt. Im Hotelgarten sah Marco einige Mitspieler sitzen, aber er konnte Mario nicht unter ihnen entdecken.

"Haben wir jetzt eigentlich Einzelzimmer oder nicht?" fragte er Marcel, der auch seine Zimmerkarte bekommen hatte.

Marcel sah auf seine eigene Karte, dann auf Marcos. "Wir haben zumindest kein Zimmer zusammen."

"Hm... ok", murmelte Marco. Also bestand immer noch die Hoffnung auf Einzelzimmer.

Gemeinsam mit Marcel suchte er sich den Weg zu den Zimmern und trat dann neugierig ein. Ein Doppelbett stand darin, keine zwei Einzelbetten, und es lagen keine Sachen herum - er konnte also davon ausgehen ein Einzelzimmer zu haben.

"Gott sei Dank", murmelte er und schob seinen Koffer ans Bettende.

Egal mit wem, er würde Gesellschaft im Moment nicht aushalten. Er brauchte Ruhe, gerade, wenn er Mario immer wieder gegenüberstehen würde.

Und so hatte er die Möglichkeit, Mario auch mal aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn es sein musste.

Er setzte sich auf die Matratze und schloss die Augen. Er würde das schon überstehen. Die ersten Tage würden nicht einfach sein, aber dann zählte nur noch die WM, und alles andere würde egal werden.

Und hier waren so viele Spieler, sie würden sowieso kaum Zeit zu zweit haben.

Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, eine Stunde hatte er wohl noch ehe er zu den anderen und vor allem zu Mario gehen musste.

Also schrieb er schnell eine SMS an seine Mutter, dass er gut angekommen war und begann dann tatsächlich damit, seinen Koffer auszupacken.

Ganz in Ruhe machte er das, er hatte ja die Zeit und kein größeres Interesse jetzt schon aus seinem Zimmer zu gehen.

Trotzdem war er nach 20 Minuten fertig. Viel brauchen würden sie zumindest an Klamotten ja nicht, da ihnen alles vom DFB gestellt wurde. Und dank Tablet und eBook gab es auch keine DVDs oder Bücher zum auspacken.

Er las tatsächlich noch ein wenig in seinem eBook-Reader, dann stand er auf, ein wenig das Hotel erkunden, sagte er sich.

Er hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen schon die Homepage angesehen und wusste daher, was das Hotel zu bieten hatte. Aber so konnte er jetzt schon mal gucken, wo es zum Speiseraum ging, zu den Besprechungsräumen und zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Auch den Spa-Bereich sah er sich an, hier würden sie sicher auch einige Zeit verbringen. Danach erkundete er den großzügigen Garten und bewunderte die Aussicht auf die umliegenden Berge.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr schlenderte er dann langsam zurück in Richtung Besprechungsraum, wo die erste Begrüßung für die bisher anwesenden Spieler stattfinden würde. Die Londoner und Sami würden erst morgen kommen, Per sogar noch einen Tag später und wann und ob Manuel und Philipp zu ihnen stoßen würden, war überhaupt noch nicht klar.

Erst hier sah er Mario wieder, er saß mit seinen Kollegen aus München zusammen, und Marco hatte den Eindruck, er hätte ihn gar nicht bemerkt.

Schnell schob sich Marco selbst neben Mats, der damit den Blick auf Mario blockierte.

"Ah, du bist aufgewacht", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Aufgewacht? Ich war schon im Hotel unterwegs", schnaubte Marco.

"Warst aber lange verschwunden."

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt ein großes Anwesen zum erkunden."

"Und was Interessantes entdeckt?"

"Die schöne Aussicht", lächelte Marco. "Und den Außenpool."

"Ja, der Außenpool mit Aussicht", grinste Mats. "Der ist toll."

"Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf, ne Runde zu schwimmen."

"Nachher? Nach dem Abendbrot?"

"Klingt gut", sagte Marco sofort.

"Okay, dann ist das abgemacht", nickte Mats, dann konnten sie nicht weiter reden, weil der Trainerstab den Raum betrat.

Löw stellte ihnen kurz und knapp den Plan für die nächsten Tage vor, verteilte die Mappen mit den Tagesabläufen und erinnerte sie noch einmal eindringlich, ihr bestes zu geben. Schließlich mussten noch Spieler aus dem Kader gestrichen werden und gute Trainingsleistungen erhöhten die Chance mit nach Brasilien zu fahren.

Nach einigen weiteren Worten vom Rest des Teams - irgendwie wiederholten sie sich immer wieder - wurden sie zum Abendessen geschickt.

Marco beeilte sich und verließ als einer der ersten den Raum, ehe Mario auch nur die Chance hatte in seine Nähe zu kommen.

Auch während des Abendessens konnte er sich von Mario fernhalten - danach nicht mehr. Mario fing ihn ab, als er den Raum verlassen wollte. "Komm mal mit, ja? Bitte."

"Ich... also wir wollten schwimmen gehen", sagte Marco leise.

"Ein paar Minuten hast du doch, oder?", fragte Mario ähnlich leise.

Marco schluckte, als Mario ihn so voller Hoffnung ansah. Ehe Marco nachdenken konnte, hatte er schon genickt. Er hatte es noch nie gut geschafft, Mario etwas abzuschlagen, wenn er so vor ihm stand und ihn so ansah.

"Auf meinem Zimmer? 324."

Marco nickte leicht. Mario hatte also das Zimmer genau über ihm.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging Mario los, und Marco folgte ihm.

Sie nahmen die Treppe, nicht den Aufzug. Viel zu schnell für Marcos Geschmack standen sie vor Marios Zimmertür, die der mit seiner Keycard aufschloss.

Einen Moment später fiel sie hinter Marco ins Schloss, und das erste Mal seit Monaten standen sie sich so gegenüber, ungestört und alleine. Marco sah Mario an, dann blickte er zu seiner Schulter. Rechts - links... "Wo sind Engelchen und Teufelchen?", fragte er verwundert.


	3. Unsichtbar

Mario runzelte die Stirn und sah auf seine linke Schulter, wo Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen. "Ähm... da links. Wo sollen sie denn sonst sein?"

Marco sah genauer hin. "Sicher?"

Das Engelchen richtete sich auf Marios Schulter auf und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. "Marco? Hier sind wir!", sagte es.

Auch das Teufelchen stand jetzt, es trug wie immer seinen schwarzen, glänzenden Overall mit dem Highway to Hell-Schriftzug und winkte, dabei sprühten Funken aus seinen Händchen. "Marco! Hier!"

Marco beugte sich vor, bis er fast mit der Nase an Marios Schulter stieß. "Da ist nichts", sagte er tonlos.

"Er... er kann uns nicht mehr sehen?", fragte das Engelchen leise.

Marco trat einen Schritt von Mario zurück. "Sind sie wirklich da, Mario?" fragte er leise.

"Ja, sind sie." Mario hielt den beiden seine Hand hin, und sie kletterten da rauf. "Hier sind sie."

Marco streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus und berührte Marios Linke. "Da ist nichts", wisperte er. "Nur deine Hand."

"Und Engelchen und Teufelchen", sagte Mario leise.

Das Teufelchen, deutlich wagemutiger als das Engelchen, machte einen Satz und landete auf Marcos Handrücken. "So, jetzt musst du mich doch sehen können!"

Mario schien das gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, er bewegte die Hand als wäre das Teufelchen nicht da und wollte nach Marios Hand greifen. Dabei geriet das Teufelchen ins Rutschen.

"Hey!" rief das Teufelchen empört und krallte sich grade noch so an Marcos Ringfinger fest.

Offenbar konnte Marco das fühlen, doch er zog die falschen Schlussfolgerungen und schüttelte die Hand um die vermeintliche Fliege abzuschütteln.

"Marco pass auf, das Teufelchen", rief Mario und bekam das Teufelchen grad so am puscheligen Schwanz zu fassen, bevor es zu Boden fallen konnte.

"Wie - das Teufelchen? Wo ist es denn?" sah Marco sich sofort suchend um.

"Ich hab’s", sagte Mario und setzte das kleine Kerlchen vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. "Hab ich dir weh getan?" fragte er das Teufelchen entschuldigend.

Ziemlich verschreckt saß das Teufelchen da und hielt seinen Puschelschwanz fest. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, dann flatterte das Engelchen los, landete neben dem Teufelchen und setzte sich daneben.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Mario und strich dem Teufelchen ganz sanft über den Kopf. "Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du runter fällst. Das hätte noch mehr weh getan."

"Ich... ich weiß", schniefte das Teufelchen und lehnte sich an das Engelchen.

"Hab ich dem Teufelchen was getan?" fragte Marco sichtlich blass um die Nase. "Oh, das wollte ich nicht. Ich... verdammt, ich seh euch einfach nicht..."

"Es war auf deine Hand geklettert", erklärte Mario, "und ist dann runtergefallen. Aber ist alles gut - bisschen tut das Schwänzchen weh, und es ist natürlich erschrocken. Komm, wir setzen uns erstmal, dann fällt es nicht so hart."

Als Marco sich nicht rührte, nahm Mario einfach seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett. Er schob ihn auf die Matratze und setzte sich dann daneben.

Marcos Hand ließ er dabei nicht los. "Ich versteh das nicht... warum kannst du die beiden plötzlich nicht mehr sehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", zuckte Marco mit den Schultern. Er sah noch einmal genauer hin, aber nein, da war nichts zu sehen.

Das Engelchen löste sich vom Teufelchen und flatterte hoch, bis es kurz vor Marcos Gesicht war. "Hörst du uns denn wenigstens?" fragte es mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.

Marco reagierte nicht.

"Das Engelchen redet mit dir", sagte Mario leise.

"Ich... ich höre nichts. Wo ist es den?"

"Ich bin direkt vor dir!" rief das Engelchen und flatterte hektisch mit den schimmernden Flügeln. "Guck doch. Direkt hier!"

Noch immer blickte Marco durch das Engelchen hindurch.

Verzweifelt flog das Engelchen noch näher und berührte Marcos Nase leicht mit der Hand. "Marco?"

Das schien Marco zu spüren, instinktiv strich er sich mit der Hand über die kitzelnde Stelle.

"Marco vorsichtig!" rief Mario.

"Oh", mache Marco und stoppte sofort. "Engelchen, bist du da? Fliegst du? Komm, lande mal", forderte er es auf und hielt seine flache Hand hin.

Das Engelchen ließ sich sofort auf Marcos Handfläche sinken und sah ihn an. "Spürst du mich?" fragte es.

Marco antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur seine Handfläche an.

"Spürst du es?" fragte Mario. "Es sitzt direkt auf deiner Handfläche."

"Es kitzelt ein bisschen. Aber... ist es schon wieder leichter geworden?", fragte Marco besorgt.

Niedergeschlagen schüttelte Mario den Kopf. "Dem Engelchen geht es gut..."

"Dann... dann ist gut. Auch, wenn ich es nicht sehen kann. Dass es ihm gut geht, das ist das Wichtigste."

"Aber warum siehst du uns nicht mehr?" fragte das Teufelchen, das sich langsam von dem Schreck erholt hatte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Teufelchen", antwortete das Engelchen leise und niedergeschlagen.

Mario schluckte, als er die Trauer im Blick des Engelchens sah. Und auch das Teufelchen ließ den Puschelschwanz hängen. "Die beiden sind traurig, dass du sie nicht mehr siehst und hörst", erzählte er Marco leise.

"Oh Engelchen, Teufelchen... ich bin auch traurig. Ich hab mich so auf euch gefreut."

Das Engelchen schniefte leicht. "Wir haben uns auch so auf dich gefreut. Wir haben dich doch so vermisst!"

Mario zögerte kurz, ob Marco es nicht doch gehört haben könnte, als der jedoch nicht reagierte, wiederholte er, was das Engelchen gesagt hatte.

"Engelchen", wisperte Marco und sah auf seine Handfläche, wo das Engelchen angeblich saß. "Ich hab dich auch schrecklich vermisst. Und dich auch Teufelchen", sagte er und sah sich suchend um, ob er nicht doch einen Schimmer des kleinen roten Wesen erhaschen konnte. Aber da war nichts. Kein Flimmern, keine Haar- oder Schwanzspitze, nichts. Einfach nur... Luft.

"Ich setz dir das Teufelchen auch auf die Hand", kündigte Mario an und griff nach etwas Luft auf seiner Schulter, die er dann auf die Marcos Hand setzte.

Sofort schmiegte sich das völlig verzweifelte Engelchen an das Teufelchen, das in fast beschützender Weise seinen Puschelschwanz um das Engelchen schlang.

"Engelchen", wisperte es und zog seinen kleinen, ihm so ungleichen Freund fest an sich. "Er liebt uns trotzdem." Dann blitzte es in seinen Augen: "Außerdem... was wir jetzt für einen Spaß mit ihm haben können!"

"Aber wir können nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Und ihm nicht sagen, dass er zu Mario gehört und sie sich nicht mehr streiten sollen!"

Das Teufelchen nickte leicht, dann biss es - für seine Verhältnisse sehr behutsam - in Marcos Handballen.

Marco runzelte leicht die Stirn und sah auf seine Handfläche. Aber da war immer noch nichts zu sehen. "Das...sitzen die beiden noch da?" fragte er Mario.

"Ja, und das Teufelchen hat dich gerade gebissen."

"Oh! Ich dachte schon, dass ich was gefühlt hab, aber das war eher so was, wie ein Luftzug", murmelte Marco ziemlich verblüfft. Er wusste genau, wie kräftig die Zähne des Teufelchens waren. Normalerweise war so ein Biss mehr als gut zu spüren.

"Das hat dir nicht gereicht?", fragte das Teufelchen mit einem fiesen Grinsen nach und biss noch einmal zu, sehr viel kräftiger als beim ersten Mal.

"Teufelchen!" sagte Mario mahnend, sah aber sofort hoffnungsvoll zu Marco.

Der reagierte kaum. "Hast du wieder gebissen, Teufelchen?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Das Teufelchen ließ einen Moment resigniert den Puschelschwanz hängen. Er hatte doch wirklich kräftig zugebissen. Das musste Marco einfach gespürt haben! Aber nichts, es sah nicht einmal seine Zahnabdrücke.

Marco seufzte tief und hätte fast seine Hand sinken lassen. Grade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich, dass da ja offenbar mehr als Luft drauf war.

"Pass auf", schrie das Engelchen auf, dann klammerte es sich am Teufelchen fest.

Mario packte schnell Marcos Hand und hielt sie grade.

"Entschuldigt", murmelte Marco betroffen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er das Engelchen und das Teufelchen nicht mehr sehen konnte, nicht mehr hören, und kaum noch spüren konnte. Als wäre er immun gegen die beiden geworden.

Unwillkürlich sah er zu Mario. Sah er die beiden nicht mehr, weil das mit Mario und ihm aus war? Weil sie keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbrachten und sich so weit voneinander entfernt hatten? Nicht nur räumlich, sondern auch in den Herzen?

"Kommt ihr beiden, geht mal zurück zu Mario", sagte Marco leise. "Ich will euch nicht aus Versehen weh tun."

Das Engelchen sah ihn mit großen, glasigen Augen an, und dann kullerten die ersten Tränen.

"Nein Engelchen, bitte nicht weinen", sagte Mario, dem immer das Herz brach, wenn er das kleine Wesen so verzweifelt sah.

"Es... es weint?", fragte Marco betroffen.

Mario nickte und nahm das Engelchen vorsichtig von Marcos Hand. "Kannst du mal ein Taschentuch...?" bat er.

Sofort nickte Marco und zerrte ein etwas zerflettertes, aber frisches Tempo aus der Hosentasche. Gekonnt riss er eine Ecke ab und reichte sie Mario.

"Hier", sagte Mario und reichte dem Engelchen den Taschentuchfetzen.

"Danke", schniefte das kleine Wesen und trocknete die großen, runden Tränen.

Marco starrte auf seine Finger. Er hatte eigentlich mit ihnen reden wollen, mit Engelchen und Teufelchen, ihnen erklären wollen, warum Mario und er keine Zukunft hatten. Aber jetzt... ging das nicht mehr.

Er konnte mit ihnen reden, aber es war eine Einbahnstraße. Wie am Telefon.

Eine Hand schob sich kurz auf seine und er sah hoch in Marios Gesicht. "Was machen wir denn jetzt?" fragte er leise.

Mario sah fast schon verzweifelt aus, wie er jetzt seine Hand an die Brust drückte. Aus einer Hand ragte ein kleines Stückchen Papiertaschentuch heraus.

"Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht..."

In seinen Händen schluchzte es leise, das zerriss ihm fast das Herz.

Marco schluckte und legte schweigend einen Arm um Marios Schulter, zog ihn sanft an sich. Er hatte deutlich das Flimmern in Marios Augen gesehen, die aufsteigenden Tränen. Noch etwas, was Marco nicht ertragen konnte. Mario weinen zu sehen war erschreckend und fühlte sich immer wie ein Stich ins Herz an. Selbst jetzt noch.

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin... irgendwie", murmelte Marco.

"Wie denn?" wisperte Mario mit belegter Stimme.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir sollten nicht aufgeben. Hm?", machte Marco leise und tastete mit den Fingerspitzen an die Stelle, an der er den Kopf des Engelchens vermutete.

"Vorsichtig, du zerdrückst sonst das Flügelchen", sagte Mario.

"Ich... ich fühl es kaum", murmelte Marco.

Bei den Worten rollten sofort neue Tränen über das Gesicht des Engelchens.

"Ich wünschte, ich wüsste was wir tun können."

"Wir... vielleicht müssen wir einfach wieder mehr Zeit zusammen verbringen", sagte Mario und sah Marco hoffnungsvoll an.

Marco schluckte hart. Das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen.

"Das... das wollten wir doch sowieso", sagte Mario und lächelte schwach. "Endlich wieder Zeit für uns. Und bestimmt siehst du die beiden dann auch ganz schnell wieder."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Marco. "Aber... danach bist du wieder weit weg."

"Das kriegen wir schon hin. Bestimmt. Wir strengen uns beide mehr an!"

Wieder nickte Marco, was sollte er auch anderes machen, wenn Mario ein weinendes Engelchen in den Händen hielt?

"Komm, Engelchen... nicht weinen", bat Marco, dem schon der Gedanke an das weinende Engelchen das Herz schwer werden ließ. "Magst du zu mir kommen", deutete er auf seine Brust. "Vielleicht kann ich dich dann wieder sehen."

Das Engelchen schnäuzte sich einmal geräuschvoll in den Taschentuchfetzen, dann flatterte es aus Marios Hand wieder rüber zu Marco.

Der lehnte sich jetzt ein wenig nach hinten und beobachtete genau, ob und wo sich sein Shirt einbeulte, als das Engelchen landete. Tatsächlich, er konnte zwei Fußabdrücke erkennen, und dann eine Stelle, die sich bewegte, als das Engelchen sich setzte. "Hallo Engelchen", grüßte er es leise und versuchte mit einer Fingerspitze das kleine Wesen zu ertasten.

"Daneben", murmelte Mario.

Marco seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid, Engelchen", wisperte er, und er fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

"Kannst du ja auch nichts für", wisperte das Engelchen und bewegte sich über Marcos Brust nach oben, bis es sich an Marcos Hals schmiegen konnte.

"Wo ist es jetzt?", fragte Marco leise, es tat wirklich weh das Engelchen nicht zu sehen und nicht mal zu spüren.

"An deinen Hals gekuschelt", sagte Mario und streckte eine Hand aus, um das Engelchen leicht zu streicheln.

Marcos Blick folgte seinen Fingern, dann tastete er an dies selbe Stelle. "Ach Engelchen..."

Er fühlte, wie Mario sich ein weniger dichter an ihn schmiegte. "Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", murmelte er.

"Wo ist das Teufelchen? Magst du auch herkommen? Mario passt auch auf, dass ich dir nicht wieder wehtue."

Das Teufelchen nickte und hopste von Marios Hand rüber zum Engelchen. "Es sitzt jetzt neben dem Engelchen", erklärte Mario.

"Das fühlt sich so falsch an - dass ich euch nicht sehe", murmelte Marco mit belegter Stimme.

"Es ist auch falsch", brummte das Teufelchen.

"Aber warum ist es so?", fragte Mario das Teufelchen leise.

Das Teufelchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war ja schon komisch, dass Marco uns überhaupt sehen konnte... Aber wir haben uns dran gewöhnt und... er gehört doch auch irgendwie zu uns!"

"Natürlich gehört er zu uns!", sagte Mario überzeugt und sah Marco an.

Marco sah weiter nach unten, wo irgendwo Engelchen und Teufelchen sein mussten und ignorierte Marios Blick. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

Ganz vorsichtig tastete er nach den beiden, aber er fühlte... nichts.

"Hier", sagte Mario leise und griff nach Marcos Hand. Sanft führte er sie dorthin, wo das Teufelchen saß.

Mit der Hilfe von Mario meinte er etwas zu fühlen. Es war nachgiebig, wie ein sehr weiches Kissen oder ein kaum aufgeblasener Luftballon - aber da war etwas. "Teufelchen, hallo", wisperte Marco andächtig, er hatte Angst, er würde das Erspürte gleich wieder verlieren.

Das Teufelchen bewegte seinen Puschelschwanz leicht hin und her und lächelte Marco an.

"Ich glaub, ich kann dich fühlen..."

"Dann kannst du uns bestimmt bald wieder sehen!" sagte das Teufelchen zuversichtlich.

Das wiederholte Mario gleich, damit Marco es auch hören konnte.

"Das hoffe ich sehr", sagte Marco.

"Das wird schon", war das Engelchen zuversichtlich. Es küsste Marco leicht den Hals, was der aber wieder einmal nicht zu bemerken schien.

Mario lächelte, erleichtert dass sie Tränen des Engelchens erstmal versiegt waren.

Es kuschelte sich jetzt an Marcos Hals und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Mario sah wieder Marco an. "Ich hab dich vermisst", sagte er leise.

Marco schluckte leicht, das wollte er gerade gar nicht hören. Ihn selbst hatte es zerrissen, als Mario weg war - und mit ihm Engelchen und Teufelchen.

"Warum hat es nicht funktioniert?" fragte Mario. "Wir hatten doch einen guten Plan..."

"Es war zu weit. Und wir hatten zu wenig Zeit. Ich... es war von Anfang an eine unsichere Sache."

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Das stimmt nicht. Wir... haben uns nicht genug angestrengt. Aber wir machen es jetzt besser. Wir planen einfach besser, dann können wir uns öfter sehen."

Marco zögerte, er wusste wirklich nicht, ob er das wollte.

Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. "Mario, ich... glaube einfach nicht, dass das klappen kann."

Erschrocken und mit großen Augen starrte ihn Mario an. "Du... du willst das nicht?"

"Doch, aber... nein. Es hat nicht funktioniert Mario. Und ich hab dich schrecklich vermisst. Aber ich hab nicht ohne Grund Schluss gemacht. Und du warst damals auch dafür. Du hattest verstanden, warum es für uns besser ist."

"Aber... ich habe jetzt gemerkt, dass ich dich brauche, Marco", protestierte Mario leise. Sein Blick fiel auf Engelchen und Teufelchen, die beide schockiert zu Marco sahen.

"Wie oft haben wir uns seit deinem Wechsel gesehen Mario? Wie oft telefoniert oder geskypt?"

"Kaum", gab Mario zu. "Aber jetzt haben wir die Chance wieder etwas anzufangen. Und dann mehr telefonieren, skypen und so."

Marco schnaubte. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie das klappen soll."

Engelchen und Teufelchen sahen jetzt wirklich erbärmlich aus, und kurzentschlossen holte Mario sie wieder zu sich um sie fest an sich zu drücken. Er brauchte die beiden jetzt. "Du... willst es nicht mehr", stellte er traurig fest.

"Ich will nicht mehr, dass es weh tut Mario", sagte Marco leise. "Und es tut verdammt weh. Immer noch."

"Meinst du, es wird weniger, wenn du es beendest? Ich brauch dich doch, Marco, und du mich... uns." Ganz fest hielt er Engelchen und Teufelchen, als hätte er Angst, die beiden auch noch zu verlieren.

"Es wird irgendwann weniger", murmelte Marco.

"Ist noch nicht weniger geworden, oder?", fragte Mario nach. "Auch nach einem ganzen Jahr nicht."

Marco presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, es war nicht weniger geworden. Und das, obwohl er alles versucht hatte. Sogar der Versuch mit jemand anderem auszugehen...

"Ich... wollen wir es nicht noch mal versuchen?"

"Bitte, ihr müsst es versuchen!" sagte das Engelchen. "Ihr... ihr liebt euch doch!"

"Das Engelchen meint auch, das wir es versuchen müssen", wiederholte Mario, ließ den zweiten Teil jedoch weg.

"Ach Engelchen", seufzte Marco. "Ich... ich denk noch mal nach, ok? Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht versprechen."

Das Engelchen blickte hilfesuchend zum Teufelchen, das sich jetzt hinstellte, sich ganz groß machte - also ungefähr so groß wie Marcos Hand - und die Händchen in die Hüfte stemmte. "Nicht nachdenken! Ihr müsst es noch mal versuchen. Und schaffen. Immerhin braucht Mario dich. Und du brauchst ihn auch. Und wir brauchen dich!"

Mario lächelte leicht und gab dann die Ansprache des Teufelchens an Marco weiter.

Der konnte sich vorstellen, wie das Teufelchen da stand, in seinem glänzenden Overall und dem wippenden Puschelschwanz.

"Wenn das so einfach wäre Teufelchen", sagte Marco. "Aber... Mario hat euch beide um ihn zu trösten. Ich bin allein in Dortmund und ihr drei seid so weit weg."

"Wir können leider nicht zu dir hinfahren - sonst könntest du uns ja noch sehen. Aber ihr habt mehr Möglichkeiten euch zu sehen als ihr glaubt", meldete sich das Engelchen leise zu Wort. "Ihr habt am Anfang so viele Pläne gehabt, aber sie nicht eingehalten. Nach den Spielen, oder zwischendurch. Besuche bei deinen Eltern, Mario."

Mario schluckte leicht. "Ich weiß. Aber ich musste mich eingewöhnen und der Terminplan bei den Bayern ist so ganz anders als in Dortmund. Das... damit hatte ich einfach nicht gerechnet."

"Aber jetzt könnt ihr es noch mal versuchen. Du hast dich inzwischen eingewöhnt", meinte das Teufelchen. "Außerdem solltest du auch mal tun, was du willst, und nicht nur, was die vom Verein wollen. Du bist noch immer du!"

"Was sagen sie?" fragte Marco.

"Sie meinen beide, dass wir es noch mal versuchen sollen", fasste Mario zusammen.

"Natürlich sagen sie das", sagte Marco leise.

"Sie lieben dich, Marco. Und... ich auch."

Marco musste den Blick abwenden. Er liebte Mario auch, immer noch, trotz seines Fremdflirts, trotz der Trennung. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, ob er das Risiko eines zweiten Versuchs eingehen konnte.

"Er liebt dich auch noch", bemerkte das Engelchen leise. "Dann habt ihr eine Chance."

"Marco? Liebst du mich noch?" fragte Mario hoffnungsvoll.

Marco schluckte leicht, sah Mario an, sah zu der Stelle, an der er das Engelchen und das Teufelchen vermutete - und stand wortlos auf.

"Marco?" fragte Mario leicht panisch.

"Ich... ich möchte das nicht", wiederholte Marco leise. "Ich wollte noch schwimmen gehen."

Fassungslos sah Mario ihn an. "Du... kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach schwimmen gehen!"

"Ich bin verabredet... die warten schon."

"Und was mit mir? Mit uns?"

"Ich muss drüber nachdenken."

Mario sah zu Engelchen und Teufelchen, die ebenso erschrocken wie er waren. "Ich vermute, mehr können wir erstmal nicht verlangen", wisperte er.

"Wir... wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich Marco schnell, es war deutlich, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel.

Mario saß wie versteinert da. Erst als die Tür hinter Marco ins Schloss fiel, zuckte er leicht zusammen. Er spürte ein Brennen hinter den Augenlidern und schluckte heftig gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an.

Er fühlte heiße und kühle Küsse - und heiße und kühle Tränen an seinem Hals.

Mit einer Hand tastete Mario nach dem Taschentuch und riss zwei Fetzen ab. "Hier", wisperte er und gab sie an Engelchen und Teufelchen weiter.

"Danke", schniefte das Engelchen leise und wischte sich über das nasse Gesichtchen.

Das Teufelchen schnäuzte sich laut und kräftig die Nase, ehe es Mario ansah. "Wir müssen was unternehmen!"

Das Engelchen stellte sich neben das Teufelchen, ganz aufgerichtet, legte ihm einen Arm um und wiederholte seine Worte: "Wir müssen was unternehmen!"

"Und was?" fragte Mario die beiden.

"Ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen. Das geht so nicht", beschloss das Engelchen wenig hilfreich.

"Wir müssen ihn überzeugen, dass er zu uns gehört", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Ja, er gehört zu uns. Aber er will es nicht sehen. Wie können wir ihn überzeugen?"

Das Engelchen seufzte tief. "Wenn er uns doch hören könnte. Dann könnten wir ihm sagen, wie falsch seine Entscheidung ist."

"Wenn er euch sehen und hören könnte, dann würde er nicht so... kalt sein", war Mario sich sicher.

"Wir... könnten ihn hier mit dir im Zimmer einsperren und erst rauslassen, wenn ihr das geklärt habt und er uns wieder sieht", schlug das Teufelchen vor.

"Wir müssen trainieren", erinnerte ihn Mario. "Und ich weiß nicht - Marco kann sehr dickköpfig sein, das weißt du."

"Wir auch!" sagte das Teufelchen grimmig.

"Ja, ihr auch", lächelte Mario und streichelte dem Teufelchen durch das strubbelige, schwarze Haar

"Aber wir dürfen Marco nicht einsperren", sagte das Engelchen. "Das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Wir haben ihn doch lieb und das müssen wir ihm zeigen."

"Wie willst du es ihm denn zeigen?", fragte das Teufelchen, "Er sieht uns nicht, er hört uns nicht - er kann uns nicht mal spüren!"

"Hm", machte das Engelchen ein bisschen ratlos. "Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen."

Das Teufelchen nickte, dann hatte es offenbar die nächste Idee. "Wir sperren ihn alleine ein, bis er zu Verstand kommt."

Mario musste leicht grinsen. "Ich glaube, das würde ihm noch weniger gefallen."

"Nein, wir müssen ihn anders überzeugen. Ihm zeigen, wie sehr wir ihn lieben. Bei ihm sein und ihm zeigen, wie schön das ist. Ihm abends Schokolade aufs Kopfkissen legen. Ihm Wasser bringen, wenn er erschöpft ist. So was."

Mario nickte. Das hörte sich gut an. "Ja, vielleicht funktioniert das."

"Bestimmt", lächelte das Engelchen ihn an, schon ein wenig stolz, dass sein Vorschlag angenommen worden war.

"Dann... sollte ich wohl auch schwimmen gehen, hm?" fragte Mario die beiden.

"Solltest du", nickte das Engelchen, und einen Wimpernschlag später trug es eine weiße Badehose, eine Badekappe, und hielt ein Handtuch in der Hand.

"Dann los", sagte Mario.


	4. Die wunderbare Welt der Fantasie

Die Sonne schien noch durch das Tal, aber es war schon etwas kühler geworden. Das hielt aber niemanden davon ab im Wasser zu planschen. Kevin, Julian, Max, Thomas und Marco spritzten sich gerade gegenseitig voll, einige anderen standen am Rand und sahen dem fröhlichen Treiben zu.

Marco war heilfroh sich so ablenken zu können. Er wusste, dass ihn das Gespräch mit Mario spätestens nachher vor dem Einschlafen wieder einholen würde, aber im Moment konzentrierte er sich auf das hier und jetzt. "Hier, Wasserball!" rief Mats in diesem Moment und ein Ball flog ins Wasser.

Er platschte im Wasser auf, und schon flog er hin und her.

Schnell hatten sich zwei Teams gefunden, so dass sie gegeneinander spielen konnten.

Dass Mario zu ihnen gestoßen war, merkte er erst, als der den Ball an den Kopf bekommen hatte und vor sich hinschimpfte.

Marco schluckte und fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte Mario noch dazukommen müssen?

Natürlich konnte er es ihm nicht verbieten, aber Mario hatte doch gewusst, dass er jetzt alleine sein wollte. Oder zumindest nicht mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.

"Ey Marco, das war dein Ball", rief Julian neben ihm.

"Sorry", murmelte Marco und fischte nach dem Ball. Er sah kurz zu Mario, der mit im Kreis stand, warf den Ball aber Kevin zu.

Er spürte Marios Blick auf sich und war wirklich kurz davor, einfach zu verschwinden und sich doch schon auf sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

Aber das wäre aufgefallen, außerdem machte es Spaß mit den Jungs hier im Wasser zu sein, und das würde er sich von Mario nicht kaputtmachen lassen.

Er würde Mario ja auch die nächsten Wochen nicht aus dem Weg gehen können, also musste er wohl oder übel da durch.

Und ein Teil von ihm hoffte ja auch noch auf Besserung, darauf, dass sie sich wieder verstehen würden - und dass er Engelchen und Teufelchen wieder würde sehen können.

Das tat ihm wirklich weh. Er hatte sich so auf die Beiden gefreut. Und jetzt - er wusste zwar, dass sie dabei waren, aber sie waren doch nicht da.

Er konnte sie nicht sehen, hören oder fühlen.

Das schlimmste war aber, dass er wusste, wie traurig Engelchen und Teufelchen deswegen waren.

"Ey Marco", rief Julian. "Streng dich mal an, sonst tauschst du mit Kevin das Team."

"Ja, ja", knurrte Marco, irgendwie war er wieder viel zu abgelenkt gewesen.

Und nun schwamm Mario auch noch neben ihn und sah ihn mit diesem verdammten Dackelblick an.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen mit ihren Badehosen auf seiner Schulter saßen und ihn ebenfalls ansahen.

"Hör auf damit", zischte er Mario nicht grad freundlich an.

"Womit?", fragte Mario leise nach.

"Mich so anzusehen."

"Darf ich dich nicht mal mehr ansehen?", fragte Mario traurig nach.

"Doch, aber nicht so", sagte Marco.

"Willst du mir jetzt vorschreiben, wie ich dich angucken soll?" Bei diesen Worten hörte er gleich das traurige Engelchen auf seiner Schulter. "Psst, Mario - das macht es nicht besser", und das Teufelchen, das grinste, "Ja, fordere ihn mal heraus!"

Marco schwamm ein bisschen näher, damit nicht gleich jeder ihr Gespräch mit anhören konnte. "Ich hab dich gebeten, mir Zeit zum nachdenken zu geben", sagte er leise.

"Ja, ich weiß. Aber du verlangst doch nicht, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gehe, oder?"

"Nein", murmelte Marco. Das war ja hier auch schlecht möglich.

"Du weißt, dass ich... das wir dich mögen, Marco. Und... das Engelchen möchte auch auf dich aufpassen. Es liebt dich."

"Ich hab das Engelchen auch lieb. Und das Teufelchen ebenso", wisperte Marco.

"Dann... zeig es, ja? Stoß uns nicht weg..."

"Und du bedräng mich nicht", sagte Marco.

Mario nickte leicht. "Sag mir, wenn..."

"Ich glaub, ich geh hoch", sagte Marco nur.

Er sah Mario kurz an, der ihm traurig nachblickte - und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen ähnlich auf seiner Schulter saßen.

"Jungs, ich hau ab", rief er schnell in Runde, ehe er noch ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und bleiben würde, und schwamm zum Beckenrand.

Er hievte sich mit Schwung aus dem Wasser und lief tropfend über die Steinplatten bis zu der Stelle, an der mitdenkende Hotelangestellte Handtücher deponiert hatten.

"Ich komme und du gehst?" hörte er plötzlich Eriks Stimme hinter sich.

"Oh Erik", drehte sich Marco überrascht um, "hab dich nicht kommen gehört."

Erik lächelte. "Wollt dich nicht erschrecken. Also... schon wieder auf dem Weg nach oben oder bleibst du noch ein bissel?"

"Ich wollte auf jeden Fall raus aus dem Wasser - ist mir zu viel los, im Moment. Hoch muss ich noch nicht..."

"Dann lass uns doch da hinten zu den Liegen", schlug Erik vor und deutete auf ein paar Liegen, die unter einem Sonnenschirm standen.

Sie sahen ausgesprochen bequem aus, und so ging Marco einfach rüber.

Erik folgte ihm und ließ sich auf die Liege neben ihm fallen. "Irgendwie erwart ich ja immer noch, dass ich zu Hause im Bett aufwache", grinste er Marco breit an.

Marco erwiderte das Grinsen. "Kann ich verstehen. Ich hab ja mehrere Anläufe gebraucht, und trotzdem war das komisch auf einmal dabei zu sein."

"Na komm, bei dir war’s klar wie Kloßbrühe", schnaubte Erik. "Aber das ich mit darf..."

"Klar war’s klar, aber trotzdem war es... unglaublich. Allein, wie das hier alles abläuft." Marco sah sich um. "Alles... perfekt."

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es hier viel zu schön zum arbeiten", meinte Erik und streckte sich gemütlich auf der Liege aus.

"Hmm", machte Marco zustimmend. "Perfekt für den Urlaub."

"Geiles Wetter und umgeben von hübschen Kerlen", lachte Erik. "Das kann nur ein Traum sein, ich hab’s doch gewusst!"

Marco prustete los. "Ja, viel besser als am Strand oder so, wo noch so viele Frauen rumlaufen."

"Und wir haben hier die besten Plätze mit Aussicht auf die Herren im Pool", meinte Erik zwinkernd.

Wieder lachte Marco. "Blick auf die durchtrainiertesten Männer - in fast nackt."

"Haben wir es gut, Marco! Und, wen von den Jungs favorisierst du?"

Marco schluckte leicht. "Sind viele...", murmelte er dann.

Erik sah zu ihm. "Bin ich da irgendwie in einen Fettnapf getreten?"

"Nee, nee, ist schon okay." Marco hatte sich wieder im Griff. "Sind mehrere... Mats ist ein leckeres Kerlchen. Julian ist auch ganz okay. Und Benni ... Aber warum alle Frauen auf Thomas stehen, das weiß ich nicht. Und wie ist es bei dir?"

"Kevin", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Erik. "Also nicht unseren Kevin, sondern den Volland."

"Na, das klingt ja nach mehr als nur nett..."

Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Guck ihn dir doch an. Der Kerl ist der Hammer. Und nett ist er auch noch. Aber leider, leider nicht Mitglied in unserem exklusiven Club..."

"Schon angefragt?", fragte Marco nach.

"Na direkt gefragt nicht, aber... ein bisschen angetestet."

Marco grinste. "Angetestet, ja?"

"Ja... ach du weißt schon. Bisschen Alkohol, bisschen flirten... und dann nen fetten Korb kriegen, weil die Megablondine im kleinen Schwarzen den Raum betritt."

"Ach, doof", machte Marco mitfühlend. "Also keine Chance bei dem Jungen."

"Leider nicht", sagte Erik. "Der eine will mich nicht und mit uns hat’s ja auch irgendwie nicht sollen sein..."

"Ja, hat irgendwie nicht gepasst. Aber immerhin haben wir jetzt jemanden zum Reden und so."

"Stimmt. Und das ist ja manchmal viel wichtiger."

Marco nickte leicht. Auch, wenn Erik nicht wusste, wer der Grund für Marcos Liebeskummer gewesen war, war es gut mit ihm reden zu können.

Grade jetzt, wo mit Mario alles so kompliziert war, hatte er mit Erik jemanden, bei dem er Ruhe finden konnte.

Jemand, mit dem er gut reden, vor allem aber auch gut schweigen konnte.

Dabei war es wirklich ein Wunder, dass sie sich so gut verstanden. Nach ihrem Date und diesem schrecklichen Kuss vor Eriks Haustür hatte Marco befürchtet gehabt, dass es zwischen ihnen komisch werden würde. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall.

Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber geredet, hatten es einfach hingenommen und waren zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Aber das war wohl auch gar nicht notwendig gewesen.

"Mario sieht auch ziemlich heiß aus", bemerkte Erik. Sofort sah Marco Richtung Pool, wo sich Mario grade am Beckenrand abtrocknete.

Marco schluckte hart, dann nickte er und meinte leise, "Ja, sieht er..." Dabei war seine Stimme erschreckend rau.

Erik grinste ihn an. "Ok, ich nehm Kevin, du Mario? Dann kommen wir uns immerhin nicht in die Quere."

"Mario... das ist nicht so gut..."

"Wieso nicht?"

"Ist zu weit."

Erik zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte sich leicht auf. "Ähm Marco... das hier ist die wundervolle Welt der Fantasie. Du weißt schon, der Ort wo alle heißen Kerle schwul sind und nur uns wollen. Da sind Entfernungen total egal. Oder... willst du mir was sagen? Über Mario?"

Marco seufze leise. "In der wundervollen Welt der Fantasie nehm ich ihn, da wär er nämlich noch bei uns."

"Das nimmt dich immer noch ziemlich mit, hm?"

Marco nickte, vermutlich war es ganz gut, wenn Erik nicht alles wusste. Oder zumindest noch nicht. "Ja, ist einfach blöd, wenn der beste Freund auf einmal weg ist."

"Trotzdem sollte eine Freundschaft daran nicht kaputt gehen."

"Sollte sie nicht, aber immer kann man das nicht verhindern."

"Ist es, weil er zu den Bayern gegangen ist?"

"Nein. Oder... vielleicht ein bisschen, aber... vor allem hat man keine Zeit, man kann sich ja nicht mal so einfach sehen."

Erik sah wieder zu Mario, der sich inzwischen mit Mats unterhielt, aber dabei immer wieder zu ihnen rüber sah.

"Und du meinst, ihr habt keine Chance mehr?", fragte Erik leise.

"Das weiß ich nicht", wisperte Marco.

"Es wäre schade."

Marco biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und zählte innerlich bis 10. "Schon, aber... er hat neue Freunde in München gefunden und ich hab euch. Mats, Kevin, Schmelle, dich..."

"Und mit wem davon gehst du ins Bett?"

Marco zuckte zusammen und sah Erik an. Soviel also dazu, dass Erik nicht alles wissen sollte...

Erik sah ihn freundlich an. "Richtig geraten", stellte er fest.

"Hm", brummte Marco und wandte den Blick ab.

"Keine Sorge, es ist nicht sehr offensichtlich. Nur - wie er dich gerade angesehen hat..."

"Wie... wie hat er mich denn angesehen?" konnte sich Marco die Frage nicht verkneifen.

"Traurig. Und... sehnsuchtsvoll?"

"Ach verdammt", murmelte Marco.

"Was denn?", wollte Erik wissen.

"Wir haben uns getrennt. Weil es nicht funktioniert hat. Aber er... plötzlich will er es wieder versuchen."

"Und es ging nicht, weil er zu weit weg ist?"

Marco nickte. "Ich bin wegen ihm nach Dortmund gegangen. Und es war... so perfekt. Und dann hat er einfach entschieden zu gehen. Ohne mit mir darüber zu sprechen."

Erik nickte. "Und das kannst du ihm nicht verzeihen."

Marco zögerte, ehe er antwortete. "Nein, kann ich nicht", gab er dann zu.

"Weil er zu den Bayern gegangen ist, willst du ihn nicht? Willst du dann auch nicht mit den Schalkern reden?"

"Es geht dabei nicht um die Bayern", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd. "Aber er... so was entscheidet man nicht allein."

"Nein, sollte man nicht. Aber das machen so viele - allgemein, aber gerade auch hier bei uns. Was meinst du, wie viele ihr Frauen oder Freundinnen nicht fragen bevor sie wechseln?"

"Die müssen aber auch keine geheime Beziehung führen Erik", sagte Marco.

"Das stimmt", nickte Erik. "Aber ist das ein Grund das zu beenden?"

"Du meinst echt, ich soll versuche eine geheime Fernbeziehung zu führen? München Dortmund? Zwischen Bundesliga, DFB-Pokal und Champions-League?"

"Ich kann dir gar nichts raten, und vielleicht ist es richtig, dass das zwischen euch aus ist, aber ihr seid doch beide nicht glücklich damit, oder?"

"Wenn du so fragst, nein. Ich vermute nur, dass ich auch nicht viel glücklicher bin, wenn ich meinen Freund nur per Skype oder am Telefon haben kann. Knutschen und so, geht nämlich damit extrem schlecht...", murmelte Marco.

Erik sah ihn ratlos an. "Du musst es wissen, Marco..."

"Ja... ich hab Mario um Zeit zum nachdenken gebeten. Und jetzt sieht er mich die ganze Zeit mit diesem verdammten Dackelblick an. Weißt du wie schwer es ist, bei so einem Blick nicht weich zu werden?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kicherte Erik los.

Marco sah Erik überrascht an. "Was war denn bitte so witzig?"

"Ähm... nichts..."

"Doch, raus mit der Sprache!"

"Ich hab’s mir nur bildlich vorgestellt."

"Was genau hast du dir bildlich vorgestellt?" fragte Marco nach.

"Wie er dich mit Dackelblick ansieht."

"Oh das brauchst du dir nich vorstellen. Pass einfach auf, wenn wir das nächste Mal zusammen sind, dann kannst du es leibhaftig vor dir sehen."

"Und da willst du hart bleiben?"

"Ich versuch nur, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Die uns beiden nicht mehr weh tut."

"Hmm", machte Erik nur.

Marco seufzte und sah wieder in Marios Richtung. Mit leichte Erschrecken bemerkte er, dass Mario sich auf sie zu bewegte.

"Nicht kneifen", bat Erik leise.

"Hey ihr beiden", sagte Mario, als er sie erreicht hatte. "Stör ich?"

"Nein", kam es hart und kühl von Marco, ein 'Ja!' hätte sich nicht anders angehört.

Mario schluckte. Das Engelchen hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er herkommen und fragen sollte, ob Marco was zu trinken wollte. Aber irgendwie erschien ihm die Idee jetzt ziemlich dämlich.

"Na los, er beißt dich nicht. Biete doch beiden was zu trinken an", schlug das Engelchen vor.

"Komm Mario, sind noch Liegen frei", sagte Erik in diesem Moment lächelnd.

"Noch viel besser", freute sich das Engelchen und tanzte aufgeregt auf der Schulter.

Ein wenig zögernd setzte sich Mario auf die Liege, die Marcos am nächsten war.

"So, und jetzt los", forderte das Teufelchen ihn auf. "Küss ihn endlich!"

Mario konnte sich grade davon abhalten, dem Teufelchen einen konsternierten Blick zuzuwerfen. So ein Vorschlag konnte auch nur von dem kleinen Frechdachs kommen. Abgesehen davon, dass sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit waren, sah Marco nicht so aus, als ob er grad scharf auf nen Kuss von ihm wäre.

Da hörte er lieber auf das Engelchen und setzte sich bequemer auf die Liege.

Einen Moment schwiegen die drei, ehe Erik schließlich leicht die Augen verdrehte. "Ihr beiden könnt einem ja echt ein Ohr abkauen, so geschwätzig wie ihr seid."

"Du kannst ja auch was sagen", murmelte Marco.

"Könnt ich machen. Einen Schwung aus dem reichen Erfahrungsschatz meines unglaublich aufregenden Lebens. Wo fang ich da nur an?"

"Ganz am Anfang", grinste Mario und wiederholte, was das Teufelchen ihm eingeflüstert hatte. "Damals, als Klein-Erik das erste Mal einen Ball vor den Füßen hatte."

Erik lachte auf. "So, dann spitzt mal die Öhrchen ihr beiden."

Nicht nur Mario und Marco setzten sich demonstrativ aufrecht hin, auch Engelchen und Teufelchen spitzten die Ohren.

"Dies ist die Geschichte von einem kleinen Jungen - übrigens war das ein sehr süßer und eigentlich sehr braver Junge, der nie etwas böses im Schilde führte - einem Ball und einer sehr kaputten Vase. Und einem kaputten Bild. Und einem kaputten Fernseher...", fing Erik grinsend an.

Mario lachte, das Engelchen sah Erik ängstlich an, und das Teufelchen strahlte über das ganze Gesichtchen.

Gegen seinen Willen, sah Marco Mario an. Dieses Lachen hatte er schrecklich vermisst. Fröhlich und unbeschwert klang es.

Mario schien seinen Blick zu spüren, denn er drehte den Kopf und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Sofort sah Marco zur Seite.

"Siehst du", flüsterte das Engelchen aufgeregt. "Marco hat uns noch lieb!"

"Natürlich hat er das. Aber wenn wir ihn wiederhaben wollen, reicht es nicht Erik zuzuhören!", meinte das Teufelchen.

"Erik du hast echt nen Schaden", sagte Marco in diesem Moment grinsend.

"Ich war totaaal unschuldig", behauptete Erik.

"Ja nee ist klar!"

"Du bist wie meine Mama, die hat mir auch nicht geglaubt."

"Toll, das wollt ich immer schon mal von nem Mann hören", schnaubte Marco.

Erik lachte auf. "Was willst du sonst von mir hören, Schatz?"

Mario schluckte hart. Schatz? Hatte Erik Marco grad Schatz genannt?

Und Marco lachte fröhlich, lachte Erik an.

"Ich glaub ich geh besser", flüsterte Mario und sprang von der Liege auf.

"Nein, bleib doch..."

"Ich stör hier offenbar", murmelte Mario und warf Marco einen verletzten Blick zu.

Und ohne weiter auf Eriks oder Marcos Einwände zu hören ging er.


	5. Plötzlich eingesperrt

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Mario auf den Eingang des Hotels zu, krampfhaft darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie schlecht es ihm grade ging.

Marco und Erik, das hatte er nicht erwartet. Warum hatte Marco das nicht gesagt? Warum hatte er ihm im Glauben gelassen, es könnte noch was werden mit ihnen?

Hatte Marco das mit Absicht gemacht, um ihm weh zu tun?

Aber warum hatte er es vorher nie erzählt? Mit mühsam unterdrückten Tränen hastete Mario in sein Zimmer und ließ sich bäuchlings aufs Bett fallen.

Er fühlte wie das Engelchen sich an seinen Hals schmiegte und ihn tröstend streichelte. "Vielleicht war das ein Missverständnis."

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand um das Engelchen und hielt es ganz fest. "Ich glaub nicht - sonst hätte Erik nicht 'Schatz' gesagt. Deutlicher konnte er es doch nicht sagen."

"Aber Marco hat uns lieb", sagte das Engelchen. "Das hab ich genau gesehen!"

"Aber nicht mehr so...", erwiderte Mario mit rauer Stimme. "Deswegen sieht er euch auch nicht mehr. Er hat jetzt Erik. Und er liebt uns nicht einmal genug um es uns zu sagen."

"Dann müssen wir ihn dazubringen uns wieder zu lieben", sagte das Teufelchen und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

"Wie willst du das machen, Teufelchen? Du kannst ihn nicht zwingen." Mario schniefte leise. "Wie soll ich die WM überstehen, wenn er die ganze Zeit mit Erik turtelt?"

"Wir müssen uns halt was einfallen lassen", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Dann überleg", forderte Mario es nicht ganz überzeugt auf.

Das Teufelchen legte den Kopf schief. Der Puschelschwanz wippte langsam auf und ab und schließlich begann es, auf Marios Rücken hin und her zu wandern.

Unwillkürlich musste Mario lächeln. Er fühlte deutlich die kleinen Füßchen auf seinem Rücken, sie kitzelten leicht und fühlten sich so vertraut an. Er liebte die beiden, Engelchen und Teufelchen, und konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen ohne die beiden zu sein.

"Wir könnten ihn immer noch einsperren. Oder wir sperren den dummen Erik ein", schlug das Teufelchen vor.

"Mit Zwang erreichen wir nichts", meinte das Engelchen leise. Es saß noch immer an Marios Hals gekuschelt und streichelte ihn.

"Dann müssen wir Marco halt zeigen, wie doof Erik ist und wie toll Mario!"

"Das stimmt doch nicht. Erik ist ein ganz lieber, das wissen wir", kam gleich der Einwand vom Engelchen. "Wir müssen Marco zeigen, dass er zu uns gehört - egal, wie toll Erik ist."

"Erik ist nicht toll, wenn er uns Marco weg nimmt!"

"Erik ist ein lieber Mann, wir kennen ihn doch auch. Und er nimmt uns Marco nicht weg - Marco lässt sich wegnehmen. Wir müssen ihn einfach überzeugen."

Das Teufelchen schnaubte und nahm seine Wanderung auf Marios Rücken wieder auf. "Und wie machen wir das?"

"Wir... wir müssen uns ein bisschen zurückhalten", meinte das Engelchen und küsste Mario leicht. "Wir dürfen uns nicht aufdrängen - aber wir müssen ihm zeigen, dass uns viel an ihm liegt."

"Aber wie soll Marco denn dann merken, dass wir viel toller als Erik sind?" fragte das Teufelchen.

"Das müssen wir schon zeigen, aber nicht sofort. Nach und nach. Langsam mehr werden. Nicht gleich überfallen und nicht wieder loslassen - auch wenn das dir, Teufelchen, gefallen würde."

"Mario würde das auch gefallen", behauptete das Teufelchen sofort.

"Aber Marco nicht. Und wir wollen ihn wiederhaben, nicht ihn verschrecken."

Mario seufzte tief. Das war doch alles zum Kotzen. Er hätte niemals der Trennung zustimmen sollen, dann wär das alles nicht so weit gekommen.

"Wir schaffen das schon", war das Engelchen sicher und küsst seinen Hals wieder. Eine kühle, so angenehme Berührung!

"Aber wie? Erik ist doch ständig bei ihm. Auch, wenn wir wieder bei unseren Vereinen sind", murmelte Mario.

"Erstmal sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen, Mario. Und vorher... weißt du, welche Zimmernummer Marco hat?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. Nichtmal das wusste er.

"Dann rufst du einfach mal die Rezeption an. Und dann gehen wir hin, und du legst ihm diese Mini-Toblerone auf das Kopfkissen. Er hat seine Zimmertür doch eigentlich immer angelehnt."

Mario zögerte, dann nickte er. Das war kein schlechter Plan. Also rief er schnell bei der Rezeption an und erfuhr, dass Marco genau eine Etage unter ihm wohnte.

"Das ist doch praktisch", grinste das Teufelchen, verriet aber nicht, wie es das meinte.

"Dann... geh ich am besten gleich mal runter", sagte Mario. Hoffentlich saß Marco noch mit Erik am Pool und war nicht in seinem Zimmer.

Er suchte eines der Mini-Toblerone heraus, die er eigentlich immer dabei hatte, und schlich sich dann durch die Hotelflure. "Verdammt, abgeschlossen", bemerkt er, als er die Tür versuchte zu öffnen.

"Und jetzt?" fragte er Engelchen und Teufelchen ratlos.

Beide überlegten kurz, dann leuchteten die Augen des Teufelchens. "Komm, wir gehen wieder hoch..."

"Wieso?" fragte Marko vorsichtig. Er kannte das Teufelchen schließlich und manchmal waren die Ideen des kleinen Kerls einfach... teuflisch.

"Siehst du dann", meinte das Teufelchen nur.

"Du kannst die Schokolade doch auch einfach vor die Tür legen", schlug das Engelchen vor.

"Vieeel zu langweilig", lachte das Teufelchen. "Also, geh endlich hoch!"

"Na gut", murmelte Mario, legte die Schokolade aber trotzdem vor Marcos Tür.

"Nimm die mit", forderte das Teufelchen.

"Du machst mir ein bisschen angst", sagte Mario, hob die Schokolade aber wieder auf.

"Gar nicht", widersprach das Teufelchen und sah Mario mit großen Augen und umherschwingenden Puschelschwanz an.

"Also... hoch in mein Zimmer?" fragte Mario das Teufelchen und strich dem kleinen Kerlchen kurz über die Spitze des Puschelschwanzs.

"Ja, genau", nickte das Teufelchen überzeugt.

"Na gut", sagte Mario und lief schnell die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer.

Das Teufelchen dirigierte ihn gleich auf den Balkon und balancierte halsbrecherisch auf der Kante der Brüstung.

"Teufelchen bitte pass auf", sagte das Engelchen ängstlich.

"Ich kann das", lachte das Teufelchen von sich überzeugt und beugte sich nach vorne.

Mario schnappte sich schnell den Puschelschwanz. "Ich kann das, sagen sie alle, bevor sie fallen", brummte er. "Was hast du denn eigentlich vor?"

"Na, du seilst mich ab und ich bring die Schokolade da rein. Oder das Engelchen fliegt runter. Die Balkontür ist bestimmt auf."

"Ähm...", Mario sah das Engelchen an. "Was hältst du davon?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ist das nicht ein Einbruch?"

"Naja... wir klauen ja nichts. Wir lassen sogar was da."

Das Engelchen überlegte eine Weile, dann nickte es. "Bevor das Teufelchen das macht..."

"Aber sei ganz vorsichtig", bat Mario das Engelchen. "Wenn du merkst, dass du schwach wirst oder so, dann komm sofort zurück, ja?"

"Ich werde nicht SCHWACH!", zischte das Engelchen, das sich in seiner Ehre beleidigt fühlte. "Ich bin ein Engelchen! Aber du bleibst hier sitzen, auf dem Stuhl, und rührst dich nicht, bis ich wieder da bin." Es wurde leiser. "Kann ja jetzt nicht auf dich aufpassen.

Mario sah dem Engelchen nach. "Das hab ich so doch nicht gemeint", murmelte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Der Tag lief bisher so richtig scheiße. Da würde es zu passen, wenn das Engelchen wieder verloren gehen würde...

"Ist schon okay", meinte das Engelchen, küsste ihn kühl auf die Wange und flatterte dann los. "Gibst du mir die Schokolade?"

Mario nickte und reichte dem Engelschen die Schokolade. "Hab dich lieb", wisperte er der kleinen weißen Gestalt zu.

"Ich dich auch", lächelte das Engelchen, dann näherte es sich der Brüstung des Balkons und flatterte hinunter.

Das Engelchen war ganz froh, dass es nicht weit fliegen musste. Die Schokolade war einfach ziemlich unhandlich.

Es flatterte die paar Meter runter, und tatsächlich war die Terrassentür so gekippt, dass das Engelchen reinfliegen konnte. Hoffentlich tat Mario sich nichts, so allein nur mit dem Teufelchen!

Ein wenig unschlüssig flatterte das Engelchen durchs Zimmer und legte die Schokolade dann auf dem Kopfkissen ab, dann sah es sich wenig im Zimmer um. Auf den ersten Blick konnte das Engelchen nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Keine fremde Kleidung, die eventuell zu Erik gehören konnte und auch sonst nichts in der Art.

Es flatterte auch ins Bad - hier stand nur der Kulturbeutel von Marco, den es so gut kannte, und in dem es einmal mit dem Teufelchen geschlafen hatte, als sie kein Bett mitgenommen hatten.

Auch hier war nichts Verdächtiges. Keine zweite Zahnbürste, keine extra Handtücher.

Das Engelchen flog wieder zurück und sah sich um, als es auf einmal ein lautes Knacken hörte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und das Engelchen hörte, wie Marco jemandem "Gute Nacht" wünschte und dann das Zimmer betrat. Allein, wie das Engelchen erfreut feststellte.

Es setzte sich auf den Nachttisch und wartete erstmal ab.

Marco seufzte tief und lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Tür. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf, ging zur Balkontür und schloss sie.

Das Engelchen wollte hinterher flattern, wollte versuchen, ob Marco es nicht doch erkennen könnte, doch durch geschlossene Türen konnte auch ein Engelchen nicht fliegen

Es schaffte es grade noch so, nicht gegen das Glas zu knallen. "Marco?" rief es. "Marco, ich bin’s das Engelchen!"

Vermutlich war es nicht laut genug - oder Marco konnte es noch immer nicht hören. Also wartete das Engelchen weiter ab.

Marco zog die Vorhänge zu und ging dann ins Bad. Alles, ohne das Engelchen wahrzunehmen.

Das war... unglücklich gelaufen, fand das Engelchen. Wäre es das Teufelchen - es hätte so viele schöne Flüche und Schimpfworte gewusst und anwenden können, aber es war nun mal ein Engelchen, und Engelchen fluchten nicht.

Marco blieb nicht lange im Bad, er hatte sich offenbar nur kurz die Zähne geputzt. Auf dem Weg zum Bett, schaltete er den Fernseher ein und ließ sich dann auf die Matratze fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Schokolade auf dem Kissen. "Na wo kommst du denn her?" murmelte er.

"Von mir!", schrie das Engelchen aus lauter Kehle, es flatterte jetzt direkt vor Marcos Gesicht.

Marco lächelte leicht. "Meine Lieblingssorte. Da hat das Hotel ja mal richtig Glück mit dem Betthupferl.“

"Es war nicht das Hotel, das war Mario! Mensch, Mario - das musst du doch wissen. Bist doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen..." es war immer leiser geworden, Marco würde es eh nicht hören. Seine Flügelschläge wurden schwächer, und es sank langsam.

Marco legte die Schokolade zur Seite und schnappte sich seine Wasserflasche vom Boden neben dem Bett.

"Marco, Vorsicht!", schrie das Engelchen auf, als er es fast mit einer Handbewegung getroffen hatte.

Aber Marco hörte es nicht.

Resigniert setzte sich das Engelchen neben ihn und ließ das Köpfchen hängen. So war es wieder verloren gegangen, nach der schrecklichen Sache auf dem Flughafen war es wieder alleine.

Aber das hier, das war eigentlich noch schlimmer, weil Marco ja direkt neben ihm saß. Aber Marco konnte sie nicht mehr sehen und hören.

Noch einmal versuchte es das Engelchen, stellte sich auf seine Brust und flatterte schnell mit den Flügelchen - das musste Marco doch spüren!

Aber nichts! Keine Reaktion. Marco saß da und zappte ziemlich gelangweilt durch das Programm.

"Marco!" schrie das Engelchen noch einmal, so dass ihm sein Hals weh tat.

"Mist Programm", brummte Marco und sah auf seine Uhr. Wirklich spät war es noch nicht.

Inzwischen hatte das Engelchen aufgegeben Marco zu rufen, das hatte keinen Sinn. Es musste versuchen alleine hier rauszukommen.

Aber wie? Die Tür war zu und die Fenster auch.

Öffnen konnte es beides nicht. Und Marco hörte es nicht. Es konnte wohl wirklich nur hier sitzen und abwarten. Immerhin wusste Mario wo es war.


	6. Rettung und eine Erklärung

Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange und es klopfte an Marcos Zimmertür.

Erleichtert atmete das Engelchen auf. Jetzt würde es befreit werden.

Marco sah zwar zur Tür, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

"Marco, mach die Tür auf", rief das Engelchen, und gleichzeitig rief auch Mario etwas an der Tür.

"Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", murmelte Marco. "Nicht mehr heute Mario."

"Marco, bitte, es ist dringend!", versuchte Mario es noch einmal. "Bitte - nur eine Sekunde..."

"Geh schlafen!" rief Marco.

"Bitte, du hast noch was von mir."

Marco schnaubte. "Nein, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe Mario!"

"Bitte, Marco. Bitte... sonst..." Mario wurde leise. "Sonst verschwindet es..."

"Bitte Marco", wisperte das Engelchen. "Bitte mach die Tür auf..."

Etwas irritiert sah Marco sich um, hatte er jetzt doch etwas gehört? Auf jeden Fall stand er jetzt auf.

Mario klopfte erneut. "Marco, bitte..."

"Nervensäge", knurrte Marco alles andere als liebenswürdig.

Aber er ging nun doch zur Tür. "Wehe, es ist nicht wichtig."

Dann stand Mario vor sich, beachtete Marco aber gar nicht, sondern trat an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer.

"Engelchen?" rief Mario mit Panik in der Stimme.

"Was?", fragte Marco irritiert und schloss die Tür wieder. Das musste ja nun nicht jeder mitbekommen. "Was ist los?"

"Da bist du ja", sagte Mario zutiefst erleichtert und hob das Engelchen vom Nachttisch.

"Das Engelchen? Was macht das Engelchen hier?", fragte Marco misstrauisch nach.

"Dir Schokolade aufs Kopfkissen legen", murmelte Mario, während er das Engelchen ansah. "Geht’s dir gut? Fühlst du dich schwach oder so?"

"Nein, Mario, es ist alles okay", beruhigte das Engelchen ihn leise und flatterte auf seine Schulter, dahin, wo es hingehörte.

Auch das Teufelchen sah es besorgt an und zog das Engelchen dann an sich.

"Alles da. Und noch groß und massiv", stellte es fest, ließ das Engelchen aber nicht los.

"So was machen wir nicht noch mal", sagte Mario zu den beiden. "Ich hatte gleich ein blödes Gefühl dabei."

"Es hat doch fast geklappt. Ich hab nur noch kurz geguckt..."

"Was hast du geguckt?"

"Na, ob Marco hier alleine ist, oder ob... Naja, dieser Erik halt..."

"Ach Engelchen", flüsterte Mario. "Dich in so eine Gefahr zu bringen..."

"Wir wollen, dass du wieder glücklich wirst..."

"Ich hab euch lieb", sagte Mario und strich erst das Engelchen, dann dem Teufelchen über den Kopf.

"Mario...?", fragte Marco leise, als wollte er ihn nicht stören.

Mario sah auf und Marco an, den er für einen Moment total vergessen hatte. "Ich... sorry..."

"Ist das Engelchen okay?", fragte Marco, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen.

"Ja, ist es", sagte Mario und lächelte. "Diesmal wusste ich ja zum Glück, wo es war."

"Und... es wollte mir Schokolade bringen? Die Toblerone?"

Mario nickte. "Deine Tür war zu und... naja da hatte das Teufelchen die Idee vom Balkon aus... Weil ich doch das Zimmer direkt über dir hab."

"Das... Engelchen, das war lieb von dir..."

Das Engelchen lächelte Marco an. "Eigentlich kommt die Schokolade aber von Mario", sagte es, auch wenn Marco es nicht hören konnte.

Deswegen wiederholte Mario seine Worte.

Marco seufzte leicht. "Ach Mario... das... danke."

"Wollte dir halt eine kleine Freude machen..."

"Mhm...", machte Marco nur. Nach Marios Abgang vorhin hätte er damit ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet.

"Ich... ich glaub, wir gehen mal wieder hoch..."

"Macht das", sagte Marco. "Und pass gut auf die beiden auf."

"Ich versuchs...", murmelte Mario.

"Und Engelchen, Teufelchen", sagte Marco und sah zu Marios linker Schulter - die leer war, die beiden saßen auf Marios rechter Schulter. "Ihr beiden bleibt immer schön in Marios Nähe und begebt euch nicht in Gefahr, ja?"

"Wenn du Mario noch eine Chance gibst", rief das Teufelchen so laut es konnte, in der Hoffnung, Marco könnte es dann hören.

Mario sah Marco traurig an. "Das... mit Erik und dir..."

"Was soll da sein?", fragte Marco nach.

"Ich... warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" fragte Mario.

"Was soll ich dir da sagen?"

"Ach komm. Erik hat dich Schatz genannt. Ihr seid zusammen", sagte Mario. "Ich frag mich nur, warum du mir das vorhin auf meinem Zimmer nicht gesagt hast."

"Wir sind... Mario, wir sind nicht zusammen, sonst hätte ich dir das gesagt."

"Ach und warum nennt Erik dich dann Schatz?"

"Schatz? Hat er... stimmt, das macht er manchmal. Wir haben mal was... naja... versucht. Aber es passt nicht. Es passt als Freund, aber nicht als der Freund."

Mario schluckte heftig. "Du hast es wirklich mit jemand anderem versucht?"

"Es hat nicht geklappt", wiederholte Marco.

"Das du es überhaupt versucht hast", murmelte Mario.

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen", stellte Marco nur fest.

"Es tut trotzdem weh", wisperte Mario.

"Was soll ich machen? Jahre warten, ob du mich dann noch willst?"

"Ich hab nicht Schluss gemacht Marco, du wolltest das!"

"Ja, weil wir gemerkt haben, dass das nichts wird."

"Und sofort suchst du dir wen neues?"

"Wieso sofort? Das war im... Dezember. Wobei ich nicht weiß, was dich das angeht."

"Dann hab ich also wirklich keine Chance mehr?" fragte Mario.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich muss drüber nachdenken."

Mario senkte den Blick. "Komm, wir sollten Marco heute nicht mehr bedrängen", sagte das Engelchen leise.

Mario nickte leicht - und ziemlich traurig - und drehte sich dann um. "Bis morgen, Marco. Schlaf gut."

"Du auch. Und pass auf die Kleinen auf", sagte Marco.

"Mach ich. Ich lass sie nicht mehr alleine weg..."

Marco lächelte leicht und hielt Mario dann die Tür auf. "Bis morgen."

Langsam verließ Mario das Zimmer.

"Immerhin wissen wir nun, dass Erik nicht mit Marco zusammen ist", sagte das Teufelchen, als sie wenig später wieder in Marios Zimmer waren.

"Ja, immerhin etwas - damit haben wir noch eine Chance." Mario machte sich fürs Bett fertig, dann stellte er die kleine, gepolsterte Kiste auf den Nachttisch.

"Schlaft gut ihr beiden", sagte Mario.

"Du auch", wünschten Engelchen und Teufelchen, küssten ihn noch einmal heiß und kalt, dann half das Engelchen dem Teufelchen in die Kiste.

Mario legte sich ebenfalls hin, konnte allerdings lange nicht einschlafen. Dazu ging ihm zuviel im Kopf herum.

Marco war mit Erik zusammen gewesen. Oder hatte es zumindest versucht.

Für ihn selbst war das irgendwie nie in Frage gekommen. Sich jemand anderen zu suchen. Er liebte Marco und kein anderer Kerl konnte Marco auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen.

Er war einfach noch nicht über sie hinweg - und würde das in absehbarerer Zeit auch nicht sein.

Aber immerhin war Marco nicht mehr mit Erik zusammen. So hatte er vielleicht doch noch eine Chance, ihn zurückzugewinnen.

Irgendwann schlief er schließlich auch ein.


	7. Frühstück im Dortmunder Kreis

Als Mario am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, prasselte Regen an die Fensterscheiben und durch das gekippte Fenster drang kühle Luft ins Zimmer.

Er zog die Decke höher, dann setzte er sich doch auf und sah in die Kiste. Engelchen und Teufelchen lagen eng aneinandergekuschelt unter beiden Decken - der leichten, aber warmen, weißen Engeldecke, und der roten Decke des Teufelchens.

Mario lächelte sanft. Das Engelchen hatte ihm gestern wieder einen ganz schönen Schreck eingejagt. Aber glücklicherweise war ja nichts passiert.

Und noch mal würde er das Engelchen - oder das Teufelchen - nicht auf so eine riskante Mission schicken. Das kam gar nicht in Frage!

Mario sah auf seinen Wecker. In fünf Minuten würde er eh klingeln, also konnte er auch jetzt aufstehen.

Er setzte den Fuß auf den Boden, und schon waren Engelchen und Teufelchen wach.

"Morgen ihr beiden", sagte Mario.

"Guten Morgen", grüßten die beiden Kleinen.

"Dann kommt mal mit zum Duschen", grinste Mario.

Engelchen und Teufelchen kletterten auf seine Schulter und ließen sich ins Bad tragen. Hier setzten sie sich auf die Seifenschale und sahen Mario zu, das Engelchen wie immer ganz aufmerksam, dass Mario bloß nichts passierte.

"Und was machen wir nun wegen Marco?" fragte das Teufelchen schließlich.

Mario spülte sich noch den Rest Shampoo aus den Haaren, dann griff er nach dem Handtuch. "War gestern irgendwie nicht wie geplant..."

"Vielleicht sollten wir Marco nicht bedrängen", sagte das Engelchen.

"Aber uns schon zeigen. Sonst kommt er nachher wieder auf dumme Gedanken."

"Wir können ihm sowieso nicht aus dem Weg gehen", sagte Mario. "Wir werden ja beim Training eng zusammenarbeiten müssen."

"Vielleicht... er ist ja meist mit den Dortmundern zusammen. Dann gesellen wir uns einfach dazu", schlug das Engelchen vor.

"Wenn die Jungs mich dabeihaben wollen", murmelte Mario.

"Die sind dir nicht mehr böse", war das Engelchen sich sicher.

"Das nicht, aber sie werden zu Marco halten. Und zumindest Erik scheint ja einiges zu wissen", sagte Mario.

"Ihr habt euch nicht gestritten. Sie werden dich sicher nicht wegschicken, wenn du hinkommst."

Mario lächelte das Engelchen dankbar an. "Versuchen wir es einfach."

Zufrieden nickte das Engelchen, dann scheuchte es Mario weiter, "Komm, zieh dich an."

"Ja, immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Mario und zog sich an, um dann vor dem Spiegel seine Haare zu richten, bis er einigermaßen zufrieden war.

Das Teufelchen versuchte ihm noch einzureden, dass hier noch eine Haarsträhne, und da eine Locke... aber dennoch kam er pünktlich zum Frühstück.

Im Speisesaal sah er sich suchend um, bis er Marco entdeckte. Neben Erik und Mats. Ein Stuhl war also tatsächlich noch frei. Wenn er sich beeilte...

"Nicht zu schnell laufen, sonst stolperst du", warnte das Engelchen gleich.

"Nein schnell, sonst setzt sich jemand anders dahin", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Aber pass auf!", rief das Engelchen

"Ja doch", murmelte Mario und schlängelte sich an den anderen Tischen vorbei, bis er bei Marco angekommen war. "Hi... ist hier noch frei?" fragte er.

Marco war nicht sehr begeistert, aber er konnte ihn ja schlecht wegschicken, also nickte er.

"Möchtest mal wieder von normalen Leuten umgeben sein?" fragte Mats ihn neckend.

Mario grinste schief. "Mit alten Freunden..."

"Hier ist es ja eh egal, von welchem Verein wir kommen", meinte Mats. "Kevin hat vorhin sogar freiwillig mit Julian geredet."

"Und ich wage zu behaupten, wenn Manu irgendwann nachkommt, dann wird Kevin sich sogar mit ihm unterhalten können, ohne dass Blut fließt."

"Sehr gut", sagte Mats und goss Mario Kaffee ein.

"Danke", nahm Mario die Tasse entgegen. "Irgendwas besonders empfehlenswert?"

"Der Obstsalat ist lecker", sagte Erik grinsend. "Aber ich bin immer glücklich, sobald Erdbeeren in irgendeiner Form dabei sind. Also stürzt ihr euch mal alle aufs Nutella, ich kümmer mich um die Erdbeermarmelade."

Mario lachte. "Okay - soll ich dir Erdbeeren mitbringen?", bot er spontan an.

Erik lächelte ihn an. "Echt? Das wär total lieb von dir!"

Mario nickte kurz, dann zog er los, sich Frühstück und Erik Erdbeeren zu bringen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er das vorgeschlagen hatte.

"Warum bist du nett zu ihm?" fragte das Teufelchen. "Er wollte uns Marco wegnehmen!"

"Es bringt jetzt nicht Streit zu machen. Außerdem hat er es nicht geschafft uns Marco wegzunehmen."

"Aber er will Marco immer noch", behauptete das Teufelchen.

"Nein, will er nicht", widersprach das Engelchen, "das sieht man. Die beiden sind befreundet, aber nicht mehr. Du fühlst doch auch, dass da nichts zwischen den beiden ist, also rede Mario nichts ein!"

Mario verdrehte leicht die Augen. Manchmal war es schon anstrengend mit den beiden, grade wenn sie so unterschiedlicher Meinung waren.

Aber am Ende war es gut, auf sie zu hören, wenn sie sich irgendwann mal geeinigt hatten. Er kümmerte sich erstmal nicht um die Diskussion der beiden und suchte sich sein Frühstück zusammen. Für Erik brachte er Erdbeerquark mit.

Mario setzte sich wieder neben Mats und schob das Schälchen mit Quark zu Erik. Dabei sah er kurz zu Marco, der ziemlich müde aussah und in seine Kaffeetasse starrte.

"Na, der hatte wohl einiges zum Nachdenken", kommentierte das Teufelchen.

"Er sieht ganz erschöpft aus", sagte das Engelchen mit Mitleid.

"Ja, hat kaum geschlafen", war das Teufelchen sicher.

Mario biss sich leicht auf die Lippe, ehe er Marco ansprach. "Möchtest du noch Kaffee Marco?"

"Wie...? Ja, gern, danke."

Mario lächelte. Immerhin ignorierte Marco ihn nicht, das war ja schon was. Schnell schnappte er sich die Kaffeekanne und goss Marco vorsichtig nach.

"Danke", murmelte Marco.

"Du... hast nicht gut geschlafen, oder?" fragte Mario vorsichtig.

"Nein, nicht so. Neues Bett und so, kennst du ja..."

Mario nickte leicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass das eine Ausrede war.

Vielleicht würden sie mal in Ruhe darüber reden, aber jetzt am Tisch mit Mats und Erik war das eine denkbar blöde Idee.

"Jungs ich verschwind noch mal schnell nach oben", sagte Mats. "Wir sehen uns dann gleich beim Training."

"Bis später", verabschiedeten die anderen ihn. "Jetzt muss nur noch Erik verschwinden", grinste das Teufelchen.

Allerdings machte Erik keine Anstalten zu verschwinden.

"Kusch, kusch, du störst", sprach das Teufelchen ihn direkt an, aber Erik reagierte - natürlich - nicht.

Und auch Marco konnte sie offenbar immer noch nicht sehen und hören, sonst hätte er bestimmt irgendwie reagiert.

Aber der sah noch immer auf seine Kaffeetasse.

"Marco, versuchst du im Kaffeesatz zu lesen?" fragte Erik schließlich und stupste ihn an.

"Hm, nee", knurrte Marco. "Ich glaub, ich geh auch hoch."

"Schon?" fragte Mario

"Bin fertig... oder?"

"Ich leiste dir gern noch Gesellschaft Mario", meinte Erik.

"Danke", lächelte Mario ihn an und hörte einfach nicht auf das Teufelchen, das jetzt wieder anfing zu mosern.

"Bis später", murmelte Marco und stand auf.

Dann saßen Mario und Erik alleine am Tisch.

"Du... wegen gestern", sagte Erik, nachdem sie eine ganze Weile geschwiegen hatten. "Ich wollte da keinen falschen Eindruck oder so erwecken."

"Marco und ich haben es gestern noch geklärt. Also - das mit dem 'Schatz'."

"Gut", sagte Erik erleichtert. "Ich sollte mir das eh mal abgewöhnen. Können dumme Missverständnisse entstehen. Aber Marco guckt dann immer so lustig..."

"Und ich wohl auch..."

"Nein Mario. Du hast entsetzt geguckt, nicht lustig."

"Ja, das war ich auch", gab Mario zu.

"Marco sagte, ihr habt euch vor fast einem Jahr getrennt. Wär’s da so verwunderlich, wenn er einen neuen Freund hätte?"

"Nein, wäre es nicht. Aber... ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das wieder einrenken könnten."

"Hab ich mir nach dem Abgang gestern schon gedacht", sagte Erik.

"Meinst du... ich hab Chancen? Oder soll ichs gleich vergessen?"

"Weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass Marco eigentlich keinen anderen Kerl angeguckt hat. Und das mit uns zählt nicht, das war... eigentlich von Beginn an zum scheitern verurteilt."

Die Sätze machten Mario irgendwie glücklich, dann fragte er nach, "Wieso das? Was ist vorgefallen?"

Erik grinste leicht. "Marco ist überhaupt nicht mein Typ, aber wir haben uns gut verstanden. Und als ich dann wusste, dass er auch auf Männer steht... naja, ich dachte so ne Chance sollte man sich nicht entgehen lassen. Wir waren Essen und das war... verkrampft. Aber richtig schrecklich war der Kinobesuch danach. Der Film war das letzte und wir saßen die ganze Zeit steif nebeneinander im Sessel. Und dann kam der Kuss... ich hoffe echt, dass Marco sonst anders küsst, sonst müsste ich dir eigentlich ne Kondolenzkarte schicken."

Unwillkürlich kicherte Mario. "Ich hab mich nie beschweren können."

"Tja, dann gehört ihr offenbar zusammen. Und ich träum dann einfach weiter von großen, dunkelhaarigen Stürmer", grinste Erik zwinkernd.

"Gibt’s ja auch ein paar von", meinte Mario irgendwie erleichtert.

"Ja, aber leider offenbar nur in Hetero. Die hübschen, dunkelhaarigen schwulen Stürmer haben grad nen Lieferengpass..."

"Und mit einem Verteidiger kannst du dich nicht arrangieren?"

"Würde auf den Verteidiger ankommen", meinte Erik. "Ich will mich da nicht auf ne Position festlegen."

"Das ist besser, vielleicht sind die eher lieferbar..."

Erik sah ihn neugierig an. "Ach ja? Hast du da nen guten Händler für am Start?"

Mario schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wünschte, aber...meiner liefert nur Marcos - und fordert sie dann wieder zurück."

"Ich würd dir gern helfen, aber ich hab gelernt, dass man sich nicht in Beziehungskisten einmischt. Und deshalb mach ich das auch nicht", sagte Erik wieder etwas ernster. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich nichts von Marco will."

"Das hilft mir schon sehr", meinte Mario dazu, "danke."

Erik lächelte. "Wär doch blöd, wenn so was zwischen uns stehen würde."

"Ja, wäre es. Und es... es hilft mir echt das zu wissen."

"Schön. Dann... bist du fertig mit Essen. Ich müsste nämlich auch noch mal hoch", grinste Erik.

"Ja, ich auch... also los."

Erik trank noch schnell den letzten Schluck Kaffee, dann standen die beiden auf und verließen den Speisesaal.


	8. Keine Fortschritte

Kaum hatte sich die Zimmertür hinter Mario geschlossen, hörte er Engelchen und Teufelchen aufgeregt reden.

Mario konnte dem Gespräch kaum folgen, so schnell und durcheinander sprachen die beiden.

Er ließ sie einen Moment, während er sich für das erste Training umzog, dann unterbrach er sie. "Was ist denn nun los?"

"Wie was ist los?" fragte das Teufelchen.

"Was seid ihr so aufgeregt?"

"Hast du nicht zugehört?"

"Ich hab zwar zwei Ohren, kann aber nur einem von euch zuhören", wiederholte Mario, was seine Mutter früher immer gesagt hatte.

"Wieso? Wenn du doch zwei Ohren hast", sagte das Teufelchen mit einem frechen Grinsen.

"Aber nur einen Kopf", erwiderte Mario das Grinsen und stupste dem Teufelchen gegen eines der kleinen Hörner.

"Dann hör uns mit dem doch mal zu", forderte das Teufelchen, wurde aber sofort vom Engelchen zurechtgewiesen: "Komm, lass ihn. Mario, wir haben überlegt, was wir jetzt machen können. Es ist bestimmt gut, dass wir uns gut mit Erik verstehen - vielleicht hilft er uns ja. Außerdem hängt er oft mit Marco zusammen rum, so können wir auch bei Marco sein."

"Marco will aber offenbar nicht bei mir sein", sagte Mario seufzend. "Sonst wäre er ja vorhin nicht so schnell abgehauen. Und angesehen hat er mich auch nicht einmal."

"Er hat nicht gut geschlafen, und das lag nicht daran, dass er in einem fremden Bett gelegen hat", bemerkte das Engelchen.

"Wenn er bei uns schlafen würde, dann wäre das kein Problem", behauptete das Teufelchen.

"Nein, wär es nicht", stimmte das Engelchen zu. "Und wenn er uns noch sehen könnte."

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", sagte Mario, auch wenn er selbst ziemlich daran zweifelte.

Das Engelchen lächelte und küsste ihn kühl auf den Hals, direkt unter dem Ohr. "Das werden wir."

"So und jetzt muss ich runter zum Training und mich konzentrieren. Und ihr beiden haltet euch schön fest, ja?"

"Klar", versprachen Engelchen und Teufelchen und griffen nach den kaum sichtbaren Bändern, die Mario immer am Ausschnitt seiner Trikots befestigte.

Mario warf noch einen Blick in den Spiegel und lief dann nach unten ins Foyer, wo sich die Mannschaft traf.

Marco stand bei Erik und Mats, aber ehe Mario sich entscheiden konnte zu ihnen zu gehen, wurden sie zum Trainingsplatz gescheucht.

Zum Glück hatte es inzwischen aufgehört zu regnen, so dass sie tolle Bedingungen für diese erste Einheit hatten. Mario absolvierte die meisten Übungen nicht mit Marco, sondern mit Thomas. Am Nachmittag, wenn die Londoner und Sami da waren, würde Löw die Einteilung aber noch einmal ändern, dass hatte er schon angekündigt.

Vielleicht, hoffte das Teufelchen, würden sie dann mit Marco zusammen trainieren, dann würden sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen.

Das Training an sich war ziemlich anstrengend, vor allem, wo es das erste war. Aber sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, dafür aber ein großes Ziel: Die Weltmeisterschaft.

Mario freute sich unbändig darauf. Noch drei Wochen, dann ging es endlich los. Wenn sich das dann mit Marco noch einrenken würde, wäre es perfekt.

Nach dem Training verschwand er erstmal auf sein Zimmer. Duschen und ausruhen, denn es war wirklich hart gewesen.

Zum Mittag gab es noch einmal ein großes Hallo, als Sami, André und Mesut zu ihnen stießen. Als letzter würde nun morgen Per kommen, damit wäre ihre Gruppe dann komplett.

Nach dem Essen war Mittagspause, die Mario nicht mit Marco verbringen konnte, weil der sich sofort mit Erik zum Playstationspielen zurückgezogen hatte. Wie gut, dass er nicht auf Erik eifersüchtig sein musste. Oder? Das Teufelchen versuchte ihn da etwas anderes einzureden.

Allerdings hatte Erik ziemlich ehrlich gewirkt, als er ihm beim Frühstück versichert hatte, dass Marco ihn nicht interessierte. Mario würde sich einfach drauf verlassen müssen.

Das Engelchen war auch seiner Meinung - es mochte Erik.

Allerdings brachte sie das bei ihrem Problem nicht weiter. Marco ging ihnen, soweit das möglich war, aus dem Weg oder achtete darauf, dass immer jemand mit ihnen im Raum war.

So vergingen die ersten Tage ziemlich ereignislos, was Marco und ihn anging. Mario tat es um jeden Tag leid, der ungenutzt verstrich - wie schön wäre es, wieder mit Marco zusammen zu sein und mit ihm zusammen - als Paar - diese WM zu erleben?

Aber ein Tag nach dem anderen verging, und er wusste nicht, wie er Marco ansprechen sollte. Oder er traute sich schlicht nicht, aus Angst vor einer weiteren Zurückweisung.

Nach dem letzten Unfall mit dem Engelchen hatte er Marco auch keine weiteren Süßigkeiten oder so zukommen lassen.

Grade das Teufelchen war darüber nicht besonders froh und drängte ihn, etwas zu unternehmen. Allerdings hatte es auch keine Idee, was sie am besten unternehmen konnte, um Marco zurückzugewinnen.

Schließlich stand das erste Testspiel an, auf das sich gerade Marco sehr freute, sollte es doch in Gladbach stattfinden.

Auch Mario freute sich. Zum einen würde seine Familie im Stadion sein und endlich würde er mal wieder in einem Spiel mit Marco zusammen auf dem Platz stehen.

Vielleicht würde ja einer von ihnen ein Tor schießen, und sie würden zusammen feiern können. Das würde dann vielleicht das Eis ein wenig brechen.

Entsprechend aufgeregt war Mario dann auch, als sie zum Spiel losfuhren.

Das Spiel war nicht schlecht, und mit dem 2:2 konnten sie zufrieden sein, zumal die Mannschaft gezeigt hatte, dass sie zusammenspielte. Leider ging Marios Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung, mit Marco zusammen ein Tor bejubeln zu können - er war vorher ausgewechselt worden.

Und gut gespielt hatte er auch nicht, im Gegensatz zu Marco, der zumindest ein paar richtig gute Aktionen hatte und zu den besten des Spiels gehörte. Dazu wollte Mario ihm gerne zumindest nach dem Spiel gratulieren, aber wieder ging Marco ihm aus dem Weg.

"Du guckst wie ein ausgesetzter Hund", sprach ihn Erik an und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank vor dem Spind.

Überrascht sah Mario auf, weder mit Erik, noch mit so einer Aussage hatte er gerechnet.

"Stimmt doch", meinte Erik. "Oder als hätte man dir dein Lieblingskuscheltier weggenommen. Und das stimmt ja schon fast wieder..."

Leise seufzte Mario. "Dabei ist es seit fast einem Jahr weg..."

"Hm... aber jetzt ist es wieder so nah und du darfst trotzdem nicht... kuscheln."

"Ja, das wird es sein", murmelte Mario.

"Hast du denn noch mal versucht mit ihm zu reden?" fragte Erik.

"Er will nicht. Ich krieg ihn einfach nicht alleine - irgendwer ist immer bei ihm..."

"Irgendwer heißt übersetzt wohl ich", grinste Erik schief. "Du bringst mich hier echt in ne Zwickmühle Mario."

"Tut mir leid", murmelte Mario. "Und es geht ja nicht von dir aus - er hängt sich ja an dich ran - oder an Mats oder so."

"Ja, aber ich hab ne Schwäche für Kerle, die so traurig gucken können", meinte Erik zwinkernd. "Also... wenn du morgen ganz früh... so gegen 7... zufällig Lust auf schwimmen hast, dann wärst du vermutlich nicht allein, sondern könntest jemand Netten zum Reden dort finden. Aber das hast du nicht von mir, verstanden?"

"Danke", strahlte Mario ihn an und umarmte ihn spontan.

Erik lachte leise. "Kein Problem. Aber mach was draus."

"Ich versuche es", versprach Mario. Er fühlte, wie Engelchen und Teufelchen ein kleines Tänzchen auf seiner Schulter wagten.

"Gut", sagte Erik und stand auf. "Dann mach dich mal fertig, im Hotel wartet Essen auf uns. Und ich hab Hunger." Mario nickte nur und beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und anziehen.


	9. Im Pool

Der Rest des Abends verlief weitestgehend ereignislos, lediglich das Einschlafen bereitete Mario Probleme.

Er war total nervös und ging im Geist bestimmt hundert unterschiedliche Gespräche durch, die er am Morgen mit Marco führen könnte. Und Engelchen und Teufelchen diskutierten aufgeregt mit. Es war wirklich spät, als er endlich einschlief.

Dementsprechend müde war Mario, als ihn der Wecker um halb 7 am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf riss. Das Teufelchen wollte ihn überreden noch im Bett zu bleiben, schließlich war es da so kuschelig - und es selbst lag noch so gemütlich mit dem Engelchen im Reisebett - aber das Engelchen konnte sich durchsetzen. So machte Mario sich schnell fertig und war um kurz vor sieben am Hotelpool.

Tatsächlich war Marco schon da und schwamm seine Runden. Sein iPod stand am Beckenrand und dudelte laut Musik.

Mario grinste - Justin Bieber. Mal wieder. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte er seinen Bademantel ab und ließ sich ins kühle Wasser gleiten.

Engelchen und Teufelchen waren ebenfalls mit Badehose bekleidet und hüpften sofort ins Wasser. Grade das Teufelchen hatte immer einen Heidenspaß beim Schwimmen.

Das Engelchen hingegen flatterte lieber über der Wasseroberfläche und badete lieber in einer Wasserschüssel.

Marco hatte bisher immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr allein war, was das Teufelchen sofort ausnutzte. Mit einem "Ich komme!" hüpfte das Teufelchen direkt neben Marcos Gesicht ins Wasser und verursachte einen Wasserstrahl, der Marco genau ins Gesicht traf.

Irritiert hielt Marco inne und sah sich um. Jetzt erst bemerkte er Mario, so konzentriert war er geschwommen. Dann blickte er vor sich ins Wasser.

"Teufelchen?" vermutete er. Das Engelchen würde so was eher nicht machen. "Bist du das?"

Wieder platschte es, und es spritzte Marco ins Gesicht.

"Das war wohl ein ja", grinste Marco schief.

Mario schwamm auf ihn zu, das Teufelchen mit seinen Schwimmflügelchen fest im Blick. "Ja, war es."

"Klar, so ne freche Aktion kann nur vom Teufelchen kommen", meinte Marco mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Das Engelchen flattert über deinem Kopf", bemerkte Mario leise.

"Hallo Engelchen", sagte Marco. "Was macht ihr drei denn so früh hier?"

"Wir waren früh aufgewacht", erklärte Mario und log dabei nicht mal.

"Und da bist du freiwillig aufgestanden?"

"Konnte nicht mehr liegen..."

"Du sollst doch nicht lügen", sagte das Engelchen seufzend.

"Du... konntest nicht mehr liegen?" wiederholte Marco ziemlich ungläubig.

Mario blickte kurz zum Engelchen, das mit hängendem Kopf über Marco flatterte. "Naja, jedenfalls hatte ich Lust zu schwimmen."

Marco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Hat Erik gepetzt?"

"Komm, lass uns schwimmen", versuchte Mario abzulenken, "dafür sind wir schließlich da."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Marco lächeln. "Gut, wenn du meinst. Wettschwimmen?"

Mario nickte heftig, froh, dass Marco nicht weiterbohrte.

"Gut. Der Gewinner hat einen Wunsch frei", verkündete Marco. "Und keine fiesen Tricks vom Teufelchen!"

Sofort klopfte Marios Herz heftig. Einen Wunsch frei... "Nein, macht es nicht - okay, Teufelchen?"

Das Teufelchen grinste. "Nicht? Nicht mal ein bisschen?"

"Nicht mal ein bisschen - versprich es!"

"Na gut", brummte das Teufelchen. "Ausnahmsweise."

"Danke." Mario sah Marco an. "Also, wie weit?"

"Mhm... du musst dich erstmal warm schwimmen, das wär sonst unfair. Und dann... drei Bahnen?"

"Ist in Ordnung. Und du kannst dich inzwischen vom Teufelchen ärgern lassen", lachte Mario und schwamm los.

"Was? Hey, das ist unfair, wenn ich es nicht sehen kann!" protestierte Marco.

"Das ist ja gerade das Schöne", lachte das Teufelchen und schwamm um ihn herum.

Marco folgte den leichten Wellenbewegungen, die das Teufelchen auslöste. "Mario, fang dein Teufelchen wieder ein. Ich glaube, es hat grad riesen Blödsinn vor."

"Ich kann gerade nicht!", lachte Mario und schwamm weiter.

Mario sah, wie das Teufelchen Marco zuckersüß anlächelte und dann auf Tauchstation ging. "Oh, es wird doch nicht...", flüsterte das Engelchen mit großen Augen.

"Die Schwimmflügel sind zumindest weg... und ist das ein Schnorchel?"

"Was ist ein Schnorchel?" fragte Marco und versuchte hektisch die Wellenbewegung des Teufelchens zu finden. Aber da war nichts. Wo steckte das freche Wesen nur wieder?

"Nichts, ich muss schwimmen!", lachte Mario.

"Aber wo... hey!" rief Marco auf einmal, als seine Badehose plötzlich wie von Geisterhand nach unten gezogen wurde. "Nein, Teufelchen, nein!"

Mario lachte los, und auch das Engelchen musste kichern.

Marco konnte überhaupt nicht so schnell gucken, wie seine Badehose plötzlich fröhlich neben ihm auf den Wellen schaukelte.

"Das... Teufelchen!" schimpfte er und angelte die Badehose heran.

Schnell, bevor Marco wirklich seinen Griff festigen konnte, zog das Teufelchen die Hose außer Reichweite.

"Hey!" Marco wollte sich auf seine Badehose werfen, befürchtete aber dabei dem Teufelchen weh zu tun.

Das Teufelchen kicherte schadenfroh und schwamm, mit der Badehose im Schlepptau weiter von Marco weg. "Fang mich doch!"

"Du kleiner Satansbraten!", fluchte Marco liebevoll und schwamm weiter.

Mario konnte nicht anders und beobachtete Marcos nackten Körper, der sich geschmeidig durchs Wasser bewegte. Noch vor einem Jahr, hätte er sich vermutlich ebenfalls seiner Badehose entledigt und sie hätten etwas ganz anderes getan, als zu schwimmen...

Aber hier konnte er nur den Anblick aus der Ferne genießen.

"Pass auf, ich kann auch nackt gegen Mario im Wettschwimmen gewinnen", sagte Marco in die Richtung, in der seine Badehose davon schwamm.

Das Teufelchen lachte, das Engelchen kicherte - und Mario grinste ihn an.

"Was denn?" fragte Marco, als er Marios Grinsen sah.

"Nichts - bist du damit dann im Vor- oder Nachteil?"

"Im Vorteil natürlich", meinte Marco nun ebenfalls grinsend. "Oder kannst du dich noch konzentrieren, wenn ich vor dir schwimme und du meinen nackten Hintern anstarren kannst?"

"Da du hinter mir herschwimmen wirst, gilt das nicht. Ich dachte gerade an mehr oder weniger Wasserwiderstrand."

"Ich hinter dir? Na das wüsste ich aber!"

„Dann lass uns mal anfangen. Teufelchen, Engelchen - ihr passt auf euch auf, ja?"

Die beiden – das Teufelchen noch immer mit Marcos Badehose im Schlepptau - nickten und machten es sich auf dem Beckenrand bequem.

Eigentlich sollte einer von den beiden das Kommando geben, aber das ging ja leider nicht. "Achtung - fertig - los" machte es deshalb Mario selbst.

Sofort schwamm Marco los und ging tatsächlich erst in Führung. Wie er prophezeit hatte, fiel es Mario recht schwer nicht auf seinen Hintern zu starren.

Aber er wollte unbedingt gewinnen und einen Wunsch frei haben!

Also schloss er schließlich einfach die Augen und achtete auf die Warnungen vom Engelchen, wenn er den Beckenrand erreichte.

Und tatsächlich ging es so ziemlich gut und er zog an Marco vorbei.

Er strengte sich an, ignorierte seine vom gestrigen Spiel müden Knochen und Muskeln und gab alles.

Und so gewann er schließlich sogar mit Vorsprung.

"Jaaaa", jubelten Engelchen und Teufelchen ihm zu.

"Das gibt’s doch nicht", sagte Marco.

"Was gibt es nicht?"

"Das du mich echt so abgehängt hast."

Mario zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hast du mir etwa auf den Hintern geguckt?"

Marco schnaubte nur. "Also... dein Wunsch?"

Mario sah ihn an, zögerte - und blickte dann nach unten auf die Wasseroberfläche. "Ich..." Langsam blickte er hoch. "Ich wünsche mir einen Kuss von dir."

Marcos Blick war unlesbar, als er Mario ansah. "Und dann? Was denkst du, wird nach dem Kuss passieren?" fragte er leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... ich möchte dich gerne küssen."

Marco schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Das war ne dumme Idee. Mario zu küssen, das würde alles noch komplizierter machen. Aber... Gott, er wollte ihn küssen. Seitdem er hier im Pool aufgetaucht war, mit diesem Grinsen und den nassen Haaren...

Also griff er einfach nach Marios Schultern, zog ihn an sich - und küsste ihn dann.

Marios Lippen schmeckten nach Poolwasser, aber selbst das war ihm egal. Er war viel zu erstaunt darüber, wie gut sich Marios Lippen anfühlten. So vertraut, so... es war, wie nach Hause kommen.

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte ihn nur, fühlte Mario in seinen Armen. Marios Lippen bewegten sich, öffneten sich für ihn, während sich nasse Hände in sein Haar schoben. Er hörte Mario leise seufzen, dann berührten sich ihre Zungen.

Eigentlich hätte Marco den Kuss jetzt unterbrechen sollen, aber er konnte nicht. Er musste Mario weiter küssen, ihn an sich ziehen und sich dem Kuss hingeben.

Marios Arme schlangen sich nun um ihn und er drängte sich an, während er den Kuss weiter vertiefte.

Marco hätte es gern verhindert, aber er fühlte, wie er hart wurde.

Ehe Mario das spüren konnte, löste sich Marco aus dem Kuss und auch aus Marios Armen. Er schwamm ein Stück zurück und grinste schief. "Ein Kuss, hatten wir gesagt. Mehr nicht", wisperte er heiser.

Mario sah ihm enttäuscht nach. Es war so perfekt gewesen, und jetzt, auf einmal...

"Ich muss... hoch", sagte Marco und schwamm schnell zum Beckenrand, wo seine Badehose lag.

Schnell stieg er aus dem Becken und zog sich - mit dem Rücken zu Mario - seine nasse Badehosen an.

"Bis später", nuschelte er und lief Richtung Ausgang.


	10. Bedenkzeit

Ziemlich konsterniert sah Mario ihm nach. "Was... was war das denn?", fragte er dann Engelchen und Teufelchen.

"Marco hat es gefallen!" sagte das Teufelchen breit grinsend. "Seeeeeehr gut sogar."

"Wie... oh!", machte Mario und grinste etwas schief.

"Das ist doch gut", sagte das Teufelchen.

"Ähm... ja. Aber warum ist er abgehauen?"

"Vielleicht hatte er nicht damit gerechnet", überlegte das Engelchen. "Und es hätte ja auch jederzeit jemand kommen können."

"Ja, das stimmt...", murmelte Mario, "trotzdem schade..."

Das Engelchen flatterte zu ihm und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. "Immerhin weißt du jetzt, dass wir noch eine Chance haben."

"Ja, die haben wir", wisperte Mario ganz leicht lächelnd.

"Dann hinterher!" rief das Teufelchen.

"Nein!", bremste das Engelchen sofort, "Wir können ihm jetzt nicht nachlaufen!"

"Doch! Er will aufs Zimmer, das ist doch perfekt!" meinte das Teufelchen.

"Wir sollten nicht hinterher, das würde ihn bedrängen."

"Wir müssen eh gleich zum Frühstück", unterbrach Mario sie und schwamm zum Beckenrand.

"Nein, wir müssen zu Marco. Wir haben noch mehr als eine Stunde!"

Mario war hin und her gerissen. Wenn er Marco jetzt in Ruhe ließ, bestand die Gefahr, dass er zuviel nachdenken würde.

Und wenn er ihm nachlief, würde er ihn womöglich wieder bedrängen.

"Scheiße", murmelte Mario.

Kurzentschlossen zog er sich den Bademantel über, half dem Teufelchen auf seine Schulter und verließ das Bad. Beim Rausgehen fiel ihm ein handschriftlicher Zettel auf, der mit einem Stück Tape an die Eingangstür geklebt worden war: "Wegen Wartungsarbeiten erst ab 9:00 Uhr geöffnet."

Mario schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Ihm war schon klar, wer den Zettel dahin geklebt hatte. Dafür dass Erik sich nicht einmischen wollte, spielte er grad ein bisschen Amor. Und wenn Mario ehrlich war, könnte er ihn dafür knutschen.

Er riss den Zettel ab, schließlich musste das niemand bemerken, und lief zum Fahrstuhl.

Das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter drängte ihn erneut, sofort zu Marco zu fahren. Und er ließ sich überzeugen, drückte den Knopf für Marcos Etage unter seiner.

Er fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller klopfte, als der Fahrstuhl hielt. Langsam ging er über den leeren Flur, bis er vor Marcos Zimmertür stand.

Vorsichtig klopfte er.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann öffnete Marco tatsächlich die Tür. "Dein Zimmer ist eins höher", sagte er leise.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Mario und sah ihn an.

"Dann... in ner Stunde sehen wir uns beim Frühstück."

Mario schluckte hart. "Ich dachte..."

"Was?" fragte Marco leise.

"Dass ich reinkommen könnte..."

Marco zögerte, dann öffnete er ihm seufzend die Tür. "Wär vermutlich nicht so schlau, das auf dem Flur zu besprechen."

"Nein, vermutlich nicht...", meinte Mario und schob sich an ihm vorbei.

"Siehst du, er hat uns reingelassen!" sagte das Teufelchen.

Mario knurrte nur leise.

Marco schloss die Tür und sah Mario dann an. "Also..."

"Ich... ich fand das eben sehr schön", fing Mario mit dem Offensichtlichen an.

"Es war auch schön", gab Marco zu.

Erleichtert atmete Mario auf.

"Aber... ich... es ändert doch nichts an der Situation."

"Daran, dass ich in München bin? Oder daran, dass wir jetzt sechs Wochen zusammen haben?"

"Dass du nach den sechs Wochen wieder in München bist."

"Aber jetzt wissen wir, was auf uns zukommt. Und wir können es besser machen."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Ich hatte gedacht, wir würden uns öfter sehen. Und jetzt wissen wir es besser."

Marco seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Mario nahm neben ihm platz und ließ Engelchen und Teufelchen sich auf seinen Schoß setzen.

"Ich hab Angst, dass es wieder nicht klappt Mario", sagte Marco ehrlich.

Mario nickte leicht. "Aber... es deswegen gar nicht erst versuchen?"

"Du klingst wie Erik."

"Wieso - hat er das auch gesagt?"

Marco nickte. "Erst sagt er, dass er sich nicht einmischen will und dann kommt er und sagt, ich soll endlich Tacheles mit dir reden, weil du dein Kuscheltier vermisst. Echt, manchmal macht mich der Kerl wahnsinnig."

Mario lachte leise. "Er ist ein liebes Kerlchen."

"Klar, dass du das sagst. Er steht ja offenbar auf deiner Seite", schnaubte Marco, lächelte dabei aber leicht.

"Ich hab nichts zu ihm gesagt."

"Nicht?" fragte Marco erstaunt.

"Er hat mich gestern angesprochen, davor haben wir nicht darüber gesprochen", erzählte Mario ehrlich

"Sorry. Ich hatte echt gedacht, ihr hättet darüber gesprochen."

"Nein, er hat sich halt so seine Gedanken gemacht."

"Und meint offenbar, dass wir es noch mal versuchen sollen..."

"Offenbar..."

Marco sah einen Moment auf seine Hände. "Wo... sind die beiden Kleinen?" fragte er dann.

"Hier", blickte Mario bedeutsam auf seine Hände.

"Ihr beiden möchtet das auch, oder?" fragte Marco, obwohl er die beiden immer noch nicht sehen konnte.

"Ja, natürlich", antworte das Engelchen ernst, während das Teufelchen fröhlich tanzte.

"Ich wünschte echt, ich könnte euch wieder sehen", murmelte Marco und sah wieder Mario an. "Gibst du mir noch ein paar Tage? Du bekommst eine Antwort, bevor wir nach Brasilien fliegen, aber... ich brauch jetzt erst mal die drei freien Tage für mich um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Ohne dich den ganzen Tag zu sehen."

Mario nickte leicht. "Ich lass dich in Ruhe, versprochen." Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Marco ihm wirklich eine Chance gab.

"Danke", sagte Marco.

"Ich danke dir", wiederholte Mario leise, was ihm das Engelchen eingeflüstert hatte.

Marco grinste schief. "Dann... solltest du dich langsam mal anziehen gehen. Außer du willst heute in Badehose frühstücken."

"Könnte sein, dass die Jungs komisch gucken würden."

"Oh die würden nicht nur komisch gucken", lachte Marco. "Es gäbe bestimmt ein paar... interessante Kommentare."

"Also... Engelchen, Teufelchen, macht es euch bequem", setzte er die beiden in seine Kapuze und stand auf.

"Bis gleich Mario", verabschiedete Marco ihn.

"Bis gleich." Mario verließ das Zimmer und lief kurzerhand die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch.


	11. Im Stau

"Wir hätten bei Marco bleiben sollen", brummte das Teufelchen.

"Marco will nachdenken. Wenn wir ihn bedrängen, dann will er uns nachher nicht", widersprach das Engelchen. "Außerdem ist gleich essen."

"Das Engelchen hat recht", sagte Mario. "Marco hat uns um Zeit gebeten und ich denke, die sollten wir ihm dann auch geben."

Das Teufelchen grummelte, sah aber ein, dass es überstimmt war. "Dann mach dich schnell fertig, damit wir ihn wiedersehen."

Marco lächelte und machte sich fürs Frühstück fertig. Er zog die Trainingsjacke des DFB über - nicht, weil ihn kalt wäre, sondern weil Engelchen und Teufelchen so gern bequem in der Kapuze saßen.

Dann lief er schnell nach unten. Er wollte unbedingt bei Marco sitzen, also sollte er nicht zu lange trödeln.

Im Frühstücksraum sah er sich kurz um, dann grinste er. Erik unterhielt sich mit Marco quer über den Tisch und blockierte so fast unauffällig zwei Plätze, so dass sich niemand Marco gegenüber setzen konnte.

"Ist hier noch frei?" fragte er, als er an den Tisch der beiden trat.

"Ja, klar", nickte Erik und machte gleich den Platz frei. "Setz dich."

"Danke", sagte Mario und setzte sich neben Erik.

Er goss sich Kaffee ein, schenkte dann bei Marco nach und blickte zum Buffet. "Gibt’s was Besonderes? Soll ich was mitbringen?"

"Sieht alles gut aus", meinte Marco.

"Dann guck ich mal", beschloss Mario und stand wieder auf. Er bediente sich ausgiebig, fand noch ein Schälchen Erdbeermus für Erik und ein kleines Schokocroissant für Marco und kehrte dann zurück.

"Oh du bist ein Engel!" sagte Erik begeistert.

Mario lächelte ihn nur kurz an, sagte aber nichts, sondern setzte sich einfach und begann zu essen. Dabei beobachtete er unauffällig Marco, der mit offensichtlichem Genuss den Schokocroissant aß.

Er hatte gewusst, dass Marco die Dinger liebte, das hätte ihm das Engelchen gar nicht ein flüstern müssen.

"Und was habt ihr jetzt in den drei freien Tagen vor?" fragte Erik schließlich.

"Ich lass mich ein paar Tage zu Hause verwöhnen", meinte Mario und sah dann Marco an.

"So sieht mein Plan auch aus. Drei Tage bringt ja nichts, großartig weg zu fahren", sagte Marco.

"Außerdem wird die Ruhe sicher gut tun, bevor es wieder weitergeht", meinte Erik.

"Hat Jogi denn schon durchblicken lassen, ob du mit kommst?", fragte Marco. "Oder wartete er echt aufs letzte Testspiel?"

"Ganz direkt hat er es noch nicht gesagt, aber wenn ich mich nicht ganz dämlich anstelle, hab ich gute Chancen dabei zu sein."

"Sehr cool", grinste Marco.

"Find ich auch", nickte Erik.

"Überhaupt wird das bestimmt total lustig", sagte Marco. "Wenn Kevin sich sogar anfängt sich richtig gut mit Julian zu verstehen, kann das nur ne tolle WM werden."

"Ja, das ist erschreckend", lachte Mario. "Wer weiß, nachher landen sie noch zusammen in einem von diesen Häusern da."

Erik grinste. "Das wär’s echt. Darf er dann überhaupt noch nach Hause zurück oder muss er ins Schalker-Exil flüchten?"

"Ich glaub, wir werden ihn dann beschützen müssen", meinte Marco und lachte auf. "Guck mal, die beiden sitzen echt an einem Tisch."

Sofort drehten sich Erik und Mario um. Tatsächlich saßen Kevin und Julian zusammen mit Mats und Benni an einem Tisch. "Umgeben von gleich zwei Schalkern. Mutiger Kerl", lachte Erik.

"Aber er hat ja Unterstützung von Mats..."

Mario grinste. "Na, der ist doch schon halber Schalker, so oft wie der mit Benni rumhängt."

"Dann sitzt Kevin mit zweieinhalb Schalkern zusammen?", folgerte Erik.

Marco lachte. "Sollen wir das Kevin mal erzählen?"

"Ähm - lieber nicht, sonst kriegt er Angst", meinte Mario.

"Merken wir uns einfach, wenn er mal wieder frech zu uns ist", sagte Erik.

Mario kicherte nur, wie auch das Teufelchen, dagegen tat Kevin dem Engelchen leid. "Ärgert den Armen doch nicht so, der ist doch ein ganz lieber."

"So ihr beiden Hübschen, ich muss noch mal hoch und telefonieren", sagte Erik. "Wir sehen uns dann nachher zur Abfahrt?"

"Klar - bis dann", erwiderte Mario, dann sah er Marco an.

Marco spürte Marios Blick und grinste schief. "Erik ist ein sonderbarer Vogel, hm?"

"Ist er, aber ein lieber, sonderbarer Vogel", stimmte Mario zu.

"Ja. Bin froh, dass ich ihn hab", sagte Marco.

"Das glaub ich dir." Mario zögerte. "Ich bin auch froh. Dass du nicht alleine bist."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Erik hat mir erzählt, dass ihr darüber gesprochen habt. Also über unser Date und den Kuss. Du... du musst also nicht eifersüchtig oder so sein."

"Nein, bin ich auch nicht. Meistens jedenfalls..." Mario bemerkte erst, was Marco damit auch aussagte, als das Engelchen es ihm einflüsterte: "Marco ist es wichtig dir zu sagen, dass nichts zwischen ihm und Erik ist."

Die Worte lösten ein Kribbeln in Marios Bauch aus.

"Ähm... bist du fertig?", fragte Marco leise. "Dann..."

"Ich... ja, ich bin fertig", sagte Mario und schob seinen Teller von sich.

"Wollen wir dann hochgehen?"

Mario strahlte ihn an und nickte heftig.

Schnell stand Marco auf, dann blickte er in Marios Kapuze. "Sind sie da drin?"

"Natürlich", sagte Mario.

"Hey, hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte Marco in die Luft hinein.

"Hallo Marco", rief das Teufelchen ganz laut, als würde Marco es dadurch endlich hören können. Aber wieder hatte es keinen Erfolg und so sah es das Engelchen dann traurig an. "Er hört uns noch immer nicht."

"Sie sagen hallo", sagte Mario zu Marco.

Leise seufzte Marco. "Ich würd euch so gerne sehen und hören. Aber..."

"Lass uns hochgehen, ja?" bat Mario leise.

"Ja, kommt mir", meinte Marco, ganz so, als würde er die beiden Kleinen noch sehen konnte.

Mario folgte Marco aus dem Speisesaal und hoch zu dessen Zimmer.

Sie setzten sich wieder aufs Bett, und Marco hielt seine Hände hin. "Kommt ihr zu mir?"

Mario hob die beiden aus seiner Kapuze und setzte sie dann vorsichtig in Marcos Hände. "Links ist das Engelchen, rechts das Teufelchen", sagte er.

"Hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte Marco leise und sah auf seine scheinbar leeren Hände. Aber er wusste, sie waren nicht leer.

Das Engelchen lächelte Marco an. "Es ist schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen wollt", sagte es.

Mario wiederholte leise, was das Engelchen gesagt hatte.

Marco lächelte. "Ja... manchmal ist es aber nicht so einfach, sich zu vertragen. Auch, wenn man sich gar nicht streiten will."

Das Teufelchen stellte sich auf seine Handfläche. "Aber ihr liebt euch.“

Erneut wiederholte Mario die Worte des Teufelchens. "Ja", sagte Marco. "Aber manchmal ist das nicht genug."

Mario sah ihn traurig an. "Meinst du?"

Marco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich nicht. Ich hab versprochen, dass ich drüber nachdenke und das mach ich auch."

Das Engelchen sah Marco einen Moment an, dann flatterte es los auf seine Schultern und küsste ihn leicht unter das Ohr. "Dann überleg", flüsterte es.

Mario sah Marco an. "Das Engelchen sagt, du sollst überlegen", sagte er. Dann lehnte er sich vor und gab Marco einen kurzen, aber zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er stand auf, griff vorsichtig nach dem Teufelchen und bat dann das Engelchen, "Kommst du auch?"

Das Engelchen konnte sich nur schweren Herzens von Marco lösen.

"Wir sehen ihn ja wieder", meinte Mario. "Und ich lass dich nicht alleine hier, auch wenn du hierbleiben willst."

"Mario hat recht", sagte Marco. "Das wär zu gefährlich für dich. Vor allem, wo ich euch nicht sehen und hören kann."

"Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte das Engelchen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Wir sehen Marco in drei Tagen wieder", sagte Mario. "Oder... fahren wir zusammen nach Dortmund?"

Marco zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Ich kann dich mitnehmen."

Mario strahlte. Damit hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Wir packen und treffen uns dann unten?"

"Ich beeil mich", versprach Mario. "Bis gleich!"

"Bis gleich", verabschiedeten ihn Marco.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln lief Mario hoch in sein Zimmer. Er hatte schon einiges gepackt, so dass er nur noch Kleinigkeiten in seinen Koffer werfen musste.

"Engelchen? Teufelchen? Bereit? Haben wir nichts vergessen?", fragte er wie üblich nach.

"Wir haben an alles gedacht", sagte das Engelchen, nach einem Rundflug durchs Zimmer.

"Gut, dann können wir ja runter." Das Engelchen landete in seiner Kapuze und suchte sich einen gemütlichen Platz, vom dem aus es jeden von Marios Schritte genau beobachten konnte.

Das Teufelchen macht es sich erstmal auf Marios Schulter bequem.

Mario nahm seine Tasche, den Rucksack und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Zusammen mit Thomas, Sami und Per führ er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. Marco war schon da und stand mit den anderen Dortmundern zusammen.

"Hey", sprach Mario ihn an.

"Hey", sagte Marco lächelnd. "Von mir aus können wir. Erik lässt sich lieber von Mats nach Hause kutschieren."

Überrascht sah Mario zu Erik, dann grinste er leicht.

"Mir wird bei Marcos Fahrstil immer so schlecht", sagte Erik mit einem Zwinkern.

"Ja, der ist gewöhnungsbedürftig", grinste Mario

Marco schnaubte. "Passt auf, oder ihr beiden lauft nach Hause!"

"Wir sind schon ganz lieb", versprach Mario.

"Außerdem fahr ich bei Mats mit, wenn würde also nur Mario laufen", meinte Erik breit grinsend und sah zu Mats. "Gell Mats? Du würdest mich nicht laufen lassen, oder?"

"Niemals", versprach Mats und sah ihn mit treuen Augen an.

Erik nickte zufrieden und sah wieder zu Marco. "Siehst du? Mats hat mich viel lieber als du!"

Mario sah ihn nur an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Marco. Mats war ihm egal, Marco sollte ihn lieben.

"Komm, Mario, wir gehen lieber", meinte Marco lachend.

Mario verabschiedete sich schnell und folgte Marco nach draußen.

"Ich setz dich bei deinen Eltern ab?" fragte Marco, als sie in seinem Wagen saßen.

"Ja, das wär lieb."

"Kein Problem."

"Danke." Mario packte seine Sachen in den Kofferraum, dann setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

"Deine Eltern freuen sich bestimmt, dass du vor der WM noch ein paar Tage bei ihnen verbringen kannst", meinte Marco.

"Ja, und ich freu mich auch drauf."

"Ich mich auch", sagte Marco. "Meine Mama hat versprochen, dass sie mir all meine Lieblingsgerichte kocht und mich richtig verwöhnt."

"Deine Mutter ist auch toll."

"Sie fragt immer wieder nach dir", sagte Marco leise und sah dabei konzentriert nach vorn.

"Und... was sagst du ihr dann?"

"Das wir uns getrennt haben. Und sie sagt jedes Mal, dass wir ziemlich dumm wären, wenn wir das aufgeben, was wir hatten", wisperte Marco.

Mario nickte, während sowohl Engelchen als auch Teufelchen lauthals zustimmten.

"Meine Mutter mochte dich schon immer", sagte Marco schief grinsend.

"Und Marco mag uns auch", jubelte das Teufelchen.

"Meine Eltern sind auch traurig, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind", sagte Mario.

Marco nickte nur leicht, dabei starrte er noch immer konzentriert auf die Straße.

Mario biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und schwieg.

Es war ein zähes Gespräch, irgendwie war es leichter nichts zu sagen, auch wenn die Stille unangenehm war.

Schließlich seufzte Marco. "Es ist komisch, dass wir nichtmal mehr richtig miteinander reden können. Ständig eiern wir rum, um nur ja nichts falsches zu sagen."

"Wir trauen uns nicht", gab Mario leise zu. "Ich hab immer Angst, dass ich dir zu nahe trete."

"Weiß ich", sagte Marco. "Aber es ist trotzdem komisch. Wir... waren auch mal die besten Freunde."

"Ich hab mal gewusst, was du sagen wolltest."

"Glaubst du das kann wieder so werden?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Mario zu. "Aber ich hoffe es."

Marco seufzte erneut.

Wieder schwiegen sie, Mario lehnte sich zurück und versuchte sich zu entspannen, so würde es hoffentlich besser werden. Er schloss die Augen - bis das Engelchen Aufschreckte. "BREMS!", schrie es auf.

Marco stieß einen lauten Fluch auf und drückte scharf auf die Bremse.

Vor ihnen war ganz unvermittelt ein Stau aufgetaucht, hinter einer Kurve, sie hatten ihn nicht kommen sehen. Erschrocken setzte sich Mario auf, starrte nach vorne, bis sie sicher hinter dem letzten Wagen zum Stehen kamen.

Fürsorglich nahm er das Engelchen in die Hände, das ganz erschrocken und heftig atmend auf seiner Schulter gestanden hatte und mit angstvoll geöffneten Augen nach draußen starrte. Dann sah er zu Marco. "Hast du... hast du es gehört?"

"Wie... was hab ich gehört?" fragte Marco, der auch erstmal durchatmen musste.

"Das Engelchen... es hat geschrien. Dass du bremsen sollst." Mario hielt jetzt Engelchen und Teufelchen fest in den Armen, beide mussten sich erstmal beruhigen.

"Oh... ich... ich dachte, du hättest geschrien", murmelte Marco und sah zu Mario, aber von Engelchen und Teufelchen war weiterhin nichts zu sehen.

"Nein, ich war das", sagte das Engelchen, das sich jetzt wieder gefangen hatte.

"Es war das Engelchen", sagte Mario, als Marco nicht reagierte. "Du... du hast es eben wirklich gehört!"

"Wenn du nicht auch geschrien hast - dann ja." Er drehte sich zu Mario um, im Moment standen sie eh, und sah genau auf seine Hände. Nichts. "Aber jetzt hörst du mich wieder nicht", seufzte das Engelchen und flatterte hoch auf Marcos Schulter.

Wieder reagierte Marco nicht, auch nicht auf den kühlen Kuss hinter dem Ohr.

"Offenbar ist es wieder vorbei", murmelte Marco enttäuscht.

"Vielleicht hast du es nur gehört, weil es so wichtig war?", überlegte das Engelchen, und Mario wiederholte das für Marco.

"Ja, vielleicht", sagte Marco. "Aber ich würd euch so gern wieder immer hören. Und euch sehen."

"Das möchten wir auch", seufzte das Teufelchen tief und kletterte mit hängendem Kopf zu Marco rüber.

"Die beiden sitzen jetzt auf deiner Schulter", informierte Mario Marco.

Marco nickte leise. "Es ist schön, dass ihr beiden hier seid", sagte er leise.

"Wir haben dich lieb", flüsterte das Engelchen.

"Marco hat euch auch lieb, hm?", fragte Mario ihn leise.

"Klar", sagte Marco sofort. "Ich hab euch schrecklich lieb. Und ich finde es schrecklich, dass ich euch nicht mehr sehen und hören kann."

Er saß ganz steif auf einem Sitz, er wollte den beiden auf keinen Fall weh tun.

"Es geht weiter", sagte Mario und nickte Richtung Stau. "Kommt ihr beiden wieder zu mir, damit sich Marco aufs fahren konzentrieren kann."

Er hielt seine Hand für das Teufelchen hin, das Engelchen war von sich aus schon gestartet und landete jetzt auf dem Armaturenbrett, es wollte offenbar genau aufpassen, dass nichts passierte.

"Aber gut festhalten", bat Mario.

"Mach ich", versprach das Engelchen und legte die Händchen flach auf die raue Oberfläche.

"Geht ja auch nur langsam voran", meinte Marco zu Mario, als er im Schritttempo los fuhr.

"Aber schön aufpassen", warnte das Engelchen.

"Keine Angst, ich werd Marco jetzt nicht mehr ablenken", versprach Mario.

"Und ich passe auf", versprach Marco, der ahnte, was das Engelchen gesagt hatte.

Extrem langsam ging es weiter, bis sich der Stau endlich aufzulösen begann und sie wieder in einem normaleren Tempo weiterfahren konnten.

Das Engelchen blieb weiter sitzen und passte genau auf, dass nichts passierte.

Schließlich hielt Marco vor dem Haus von Marios Eltern. "So, da wären wir."

Mario nickte leicht. Er bedauerte es, dass sie schon da waren. "Ähm... dann.. sehen wir uns in ein paar Tagen?"

"In drei Tagen", nickte Marco.

"Und bis dahin... lass ich dich nachdenken."

"Danke", sagte Marco und lächelte ihn an. "Grüß deine Familie ganz lieb von mir."

"Du deine auch", bat Mario, dann lehnte er sich - vom Teufelchen angestiftet und rübergeschoben - zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er war erstaunt, dass Marco ihn nicht sofort von sich schob, sondern den Kuss sogar leicht erwiderte. Erst nach einem Moment zog er sich wieder zurück - mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Du gibst mir echt viel zum nachdenken", wisperte Marco.

Mario lächelte leicht, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, dann setzte er Engelchen und Teufelchen wieder in seine Kapuze.

"Bis in drei Tagen", sagte er und stieg nun endgültig aus dem Wagen. Dabei spürte er Marcos Blick auf sich ruhen.

Es fiel ihm schwer, aber nach einem Hinweis des Engelchens drehte er sich nicht mehr zu ihm um.

Inzwischen bestand ja wirklich die Hoffnung, dass Marco und er sich wieder annäherten. Aber er musste Marcos Wünsche in der Hinsicht akzeptieren. Eigentlich hatte er ja schon mit seinen gestohlenen Küssen dagegen verstoßen.

Aber... er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Er hatte Marco berühren, schmecken müssen - auch wenn natürlich noch immer die Gefahr bestand, dass Marco ihn nicht mehr wollte.

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", murmelte Mario fest entschlossen, Marco wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Und dann, würde er ihn nicht mehr so einfach hergeben!

"Ja, kriegen wir", waren sowohl Engelchen und Teufelchen überzeugt.


	12. Versuch

Die letzten Tage hatten Marco gut getan. Die Ruhe, das familiäre Umfeld und vor allem der kleine Abstand zu Mario.

Und auch Mario hatten die drei Tage gut getan und ihn in seinem Entschluss bestärkt, alles zu tun, um wieder mit Marco glücklich zu werden.

Das letzte Testspiel fand in Mainz statt. Er hatte erst allein fahren wollen, aber sackte schließlich noch Kevin und Marcel ein. Mats fuhr bei Benni mit und Marco würde bestimmt mit Erik kommen.

Alle waren sie aufgeregt, schließlich würde nach dem Spiel der endgültige Kader bekanntgegeben. Und Mario freute sich unbändig auf die WM mit Marco.

Jetzt musste er nur noch hoffen, dass Marco ihnen noch eine Chance gab und es wäre wirklich alles perfekt.

"Pass auf die Straße auf", warnte das Engelchen von seiner Schulter.

Mario sagte nichts, riss sich aber zusammen. Erst wieder an Marco denken, wenn er aus dem Wagen raus war, das war wirklich besser.

Er fuhr konzentriert und brachte sie sicher zum Treffpunkt.

"Guck mal deine neuen besten Freunde sind schon da", sagte Marcel zu Kevin und deutete auf einen Wagen mit Gelsenkirchener Kennzeichen.

Kevin schnaubte leise, "Auf die könnte ich verzichten. Aber wenn wir weit kommen wollen, müssen die wohl mit."

"Na komm. Du und Julian, das war doch schon richtig innig in Südtirol", grinste Marcel.

"Naja... manchmal kann er ganz okay sein."

Mario grinste breit, während er sich abschnallte und das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter kicherte.

Kurz sah Mario es fragend an.

"Sei nicht immer so gemein zu Kevin", sagte das Engelchen, ehe das Teufelchen etwas sagen konnte. "Er bemüht sich so, mit allen klar zu kommen, dass sollten wir ihm hoch anrechnen."

"Aber er ist witzig... er muss ein tolles Teufelchen auf der Schulter haben."

Mario unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Kevins Teufelchen wollte er unter gar keinen Umständen kennenlernen! Das hatte ja garantiert noch mehr Flausen im Kopf als sein eigenes.

Und Kevin hörte einfach auch viel zu oft auf sein Teufelchen.

"Willst du auch noch aussteigen oder bleibst du bist zum Anpfiff hier im Wagen?" fragte Marcel Mario.

"Ich komm schon mit...", murmelte Mario.

"Dann ZackiZack der Herr", rief Kevin, der schon ausgestiegen war.

Mario schnallte sich schnell ab, Engelchen und Teufelchen rutschten in seine Kapuze, und er stieg aus.

Hinter ihm hupte es und er sah Marcos Wagen die Parklücke neben Julians Wagen ansteuern.

"Los, lauf hin", drängte ihn das Teufelchen.

Diesmal zögerte Mario nicht, auf den Rat des Teufelchens zu hören und ging auf Marcos Wagen zu.

Die Tür öffnete sich, dann stand Marco vor ihm.

"Hey", begrüßte Marco ihn leise.

"Wie... wie geht es dir?"

"Gut. Bereit für Brasilien und einen großen glänzenden Pokal", meinte Marco mit einem Zwinkern.

"Und in Gold!"

Marco nickte. "Hast du dich gut bei deinen Eltern erholt?"

"Ja, war gut noch mal rauszukommen. Und du?"

"Ist immer schön zu Hause zu sein."

Mario nickte. "Und... hast du nachdenken können?"

Ehe Marco antworten konnte, legte sich plötzlich ein Arm um Marios Schulter. "Also ihr beiden Herzchen, falls ihr es vergessen habt, dass hier ist öffentliches Gelände und da hinten steht eine Meute an Reportern. Verlegt das Knutschen doch einfach auf später, ok?" grinste Erik sie an.

"Hier wird nicht geknutscht", knurrte Marco.

Erik lachte. "Ja ne, ist klar."

"Lass uns reingehen...", bat Marco leise.

Mario nickte und auch das Engelchen stimmte sofort zu.

Es waren so einige Mitspieler im Gebäude, denen folgten die drei jetzt.

"Wir sprechen später", wisperte Marco Mario zu.

Mario nickte leicht, so ganz positiv klang Marco nicht. Doch dann fühlte er Marcos Finger, die kurz über seine Hand strichen. Leicht und kaum spürbar.

Ganz vorsichtig sah Mario ihn an.

"Später", wisperte Marco, als sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen.

Mario nickte und lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

"Warum können wir nicht jeden reden?" brummte das Teufelchen, das keine Lust hatte, noch mehr zu warten.

"Weil hier zu viele Leute sind. Und wir keine Zeit haben."

Wie um den Punkt zu unterstreichen, kamen in diesem Moment Jogi und die noch fehlenden Spieler in den Raum.

Es folgte eine der üblichen Ansprachen mit so einigen Anweisungen.

Danach brachten sie schnell ihr Gepäck aufs Zimmer, dann ging es auch schon los zum ersten Training.

Das Training war recht locker, schließlich stand am nächsten Tag schon das nächste Spiel an.

Vor dem Mittagessen hatten sie nicht mehr genug Zeit, um zu reden. Erst nach dem Essen war eine Pause angesetzt, in der sich die Spieler auf ihre Zimmer verzogen.

"Kommst du in zehn Minuten zu mir?" fragte Marco, als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hoch gingen.

"Okay", versprach Mario.

Fürs erste trennten sie sich und jeder verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Mario war schrecklich nervös und verbrachte die ganzen zehn Minuten vor dem Spiegel und zupfte an seinen Haaren herum.

Dem Teufelchen machte das großen Spaß, erst zupfte es seinerseits an seinen wuscheligen, weichen Haaren herum, dann begann es in Marios Frisur zu wühlen.

"Teufelchen du machst doch alles kaputt!" stöhnte Mario.

"Nein, ich mach es schön!"

"Das ist nicht schön. Das sieht aus, als würde ein Vogel in meinem Haar wohnen!"

"Dabei wohnt da doch ein Teufelchen", lachte das Teufelchen und wuschelte weiter.

"Engelchen mach doch was", sagte Mario hilflos.

"Teufelchen, lass seine Haare in Ruhe", wies das Engelchen das Teufelchen pflichtbewusst zurecht.

"Marco macht sie doch eh wieder unordentlich", meinte das Teufelchen grinsend.

"Stimmt gar nicht. Und außerdem... menno, lass deine Hände davon!"

Das Teufelchen lachte nur.

"So, und jetzt ab in die Kapuze", scheuchte Mario die beiden, die gleich wieder in die Kapuze kletterten.

Schnell fuhr er sich noch einmal mit der Hand durchs Haar, dann lief er rüber zu Marcos Zimmer.

"Vorsichtig, da liegt ein Kabel", warnte das Engelchen ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig.

"Wer lässt denn so was hier rumliegen?“ brummte Mario.

"Das interessiert nicht - du darfst nur nicht drüber stolpern", meinte das Engelchen.

"Bin ich ja zum Glück nicht", sagte Mario und klopfte an Marcos Tür.

Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann öffnete sich die Tür, und Marco trat zur Seite um ihn reinzulassen.

"Sorry, bin ein bisschen zu spät, aber das Teufelchen und meine Haare...", entschuldigte sich Mario.

"Das Teufelchen hat... was hast du mit seinen Haaren gemacht?"

"Ich hab’s hübsch gemacht!" rief das Teufelchen.

"Es meint, es hätte es hübsch gemacht. War aber vorher besser."

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du in ne Steckdose gefasst", lachte Marco.

"Das Teufelchen war’s!"

"Jaja", meinte Marco und trat an Mario heran. "Halt mal still", sagte er und fuhr sacht mit seinen Händen durch Marios Haar.

Sofort kribbelte es heftig in seinem Bauch, das fühlte sich toll an.

"So, jetzt kannst du dich auch raustrauen", sagte Marco leise.

"Danke", hauchte Mario.

"Wir... also... setz dich", wisperte Marco.

Ein paar Schritte, dann stand Mario vor dem Bett und setzte sich. Marco setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn schweigend an.

"Also...?", fragte Mario leise.

"Also..."

"Hast du... nachgedacht?"

Marco nickte. "Hab ich dir doch versprochen."

"Hmm", machte Mario leise. "Und.. was ist bei rausgekommen?"

Marco seufzte tief. "Dass du es mir verdammt schwer machst."

Mario nickte dazu nur leicht.

"Wir haben jetzt eine ganze Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen werden", sagte Marco. "Wir... sollten gucken, wie es läuft. Ob wir wieder Vertrauen aufbauen können."

"Also... auf Probe?"

"Sozusagen. Also ganz langsam und nichts überstürzen, ok?"

Nicht ganz begeistert nickte Mario, er hatte sich mehr erhofft.

"Du bist enttäuscht", sagte Marco.

"Ja", gab Mario ehrlich zu. "Ich hab halt mehr gehofft."

"Ich weiß. Aber es ist ne lange Zeit verstrichen und ich hab das Gefühl, dass wir uns so weit voneinander entfernt haben."

"So weit nicht..."

"Doch Mario", sagte Marco, griff aber nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Aber ich sag doch nicht, dass wir es nicht doch schaffen können. Aber ich kann nicht so tun, als wär nichts passiert. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn wir das versuchen würden."

Mario nickte leicht. Auch wenn es schwer fiel - das Engelchen schaffte es ihn von der Richtigkeit der Entscheidung zu überzeugen.

"Das hat nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für dich zu tun", wisperte Marco.

"Hab ich doch gesagt", nickte das Engelchen, "er liebt uns noch immer."

"Warum will er es dann langsam angehen lassen?" fragte das Teufelchen, das nicht so zufrieden wie das Engelchen war. Ihm ging das alles viel zu langsam.

"Weil sie sich wieder aneinander gewöhnen müssen", erklärte das Engelchen.

"Ok?" fragte Marco und drückte wieder Marios Hand.

"Ja. Engelchen und Teufelchen diskutieren noch, aber... ja, ist okay."

Marco lächelte leicht. "Gut. Dann hör auf so traurig zu gucken."

Mario nickte und lächelt etwas gequält, dann lehnte er sich zur Seite, zu Marco.

Marco zog ihn an sich, bis Marios Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. Die Geste half Mario sehr sich zu entspannen - und sie beruhigte auch das Teufelchen.

"Ich hab euch drei vermisst", flüsterte Marco kaum hörbar.

"Wir dich auch", flüsterte das Engelchen, dass jetzt an seiner Kleidung hochkletterte, gefolgt vom Teufelchen.

Marco schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment einfach das Gefühl Mario in den Armen zu halten.

Engelchen und Teufelchen, die sich zwischen die beiden quetschten, bemerkte er nicht.

"Wir sollten versuchen in Brasilien in einen Bungalow zu kommen", sagte Marco leise.

"Ja, das machen wir", lächelte Mario. "Das wird auch niemanden wundern."

"Nein, wird es nicht."

"Dann machen wir das", beschloss Mario.

Marco lächelte leicht, als er die Begeisterung in Marios Stimme hörte. Es würde nicht einfach werden, langsam zu machen, das war ihm klar.

Aber sie würden es schaffen, und dann, dann würden sie wieder zusammen sein.

Und dann würde Marco auch wieder das Engelchen und das Teufelchen hören und sehen können, da war er sich sicher.

Er sah zur Seite, wo die beiden kleinen an Marcos Hals gekuschelt lagen. "Fühlst du sie gar nicht?", fragte er leise.

Marco schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste nicht fragen, was Mario meinte.

"Hier", legte Mario leicht seine Finger an die Stelle, an der die beiden saßen. "Hier sind sie beide."

"Nichts", wisperte Marco.

Das Engelchen wischte sich über die Äuglein, dann küsste es Marco kühl. "Er kann nichts dafür", nahm das Teufelchen ihn in Schutz und zog das Engelchen an sich, "er liebt uns trotzdem."

"Engelchen nicht wieder weinen", sagte Mario sanft. "Wir kriegen das bestimmt wieder hin. Marco wird euch wieder sehen können."

"Oh Engelchen", wisperte Marco erschrocken. Vorsichtig tastete er nach der Stelle, an der das Engelchen angeblich saß, um es zu streicheln - und fühlte nichts.

"Warte", murmelte Mario und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche. Schnell riss er ein Eckchen ab und gab es dem Engelchen.

Marco sah nur, wie das Taschentuch in der Luft schwebte, etwas geknautscht wurde und dann feucht wurde.

Marco schluckte. Es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass das Engelchen wegen ihm so traurig war.

"Engelchen", flüsterte und versuchte seinen Kopf zu ertasten, der musste ja dort sein, wo das Taschentuch schwebte. Aber er fühlte nichts.

"Vorsichtig", sagte Mario leise.

"Ich fühle es nicht... Engelchen, tu ich dir weh, wenn ich dich so anfasse... fasse ich durch dich durch?"

"Ich fühl es, wenn du mich berührst", sagte das Engelchen schniefend.

"Es fühlt es", wiederholte Mario. "Ist das unangenehm für dich, Engelchen?"

Das Engelchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Es kribbelt ein bisschen. Nur wenn Marco nicht aufpasst und uns unglücklich trifft, tut es weh."

Auch das wiederholte Mario leise für Marco, der jetzt vorsichtig weiterstreichelte - irgendwo in der Luft, wo er das Engelchen vermutete.

Mario kuschelte sich wieder etwas enger an Marco und griff nach seiner freien Hand.

Er lächelte, als er sah, wie sich das Teufelchen an das Engelchen kuschelte um ebenfalls von Marco gestreichelt zu werden.

"Es ist schön, wieder so mit dir zusammen zu sein", wisperte Mario.

"Hmm", machte Marco, und es klang ziemlich zustimmend.

Mario lächelte zufrieden. Marco wollte das mit ihnen und da sie jetzt ja jeden Tag zusammen sein würden, würde sich das mit dem langsam angehen lassen auch schnell erledigt haben.

Wobei auch das langsam angehen lassen sehr angenehm war, bedeutete es doch im Moment, ganz wie in früheren Zeiten einfach mit Marco zusammen auf dem Bett zu kuscheln. Und das genoss er jetzt aus vollen Zügen.

Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten sich an Marco gekuschelt und genossen die Berührungen, auch wenn es merkwürdig aussah, wie Marcos Finger immer wieder durch sie hindurch zu streicheln schienen.

Aber solange es den beiden nicht weh tat, war ja alles ok.

Sie schienen sich gerade sichtlich wohl zu fühlen, hier auf Marcos Brust.

"In ner halben Stunde müssen wir runter" nuschelte Marco nach einiger Zeit.

"Wir bleiben einfach hier", beschloss das Teufelchen träge. "Wird dem Engelchen auch gefallen, dann passiert euch nichts."

"Das geht nicht", sagte Mario grinsend. "Oder wie sollen wir das Jogi erklären?"

"Ist viel sicherer. Und wichtig für euch", murmelte das Teufelchen.

"Jogi weiß aber nichts von uns. Und wir wollen morgen ja auch das Spiel gewinnen", sagte Mario und erzählte Marco dann schnell, was das Teufelchen vorgeschlagen hatte.

"Du bist süß, Teufelchen. Aber wir müssen jetzt echt aufs Engelchen hören."

"Außerdem haben wir ja heute Abend wieder Zeit", sagte Mario.

"Ja, wenn ihr nicht wieder diese doofen Besprechungen habt", maulte das Teufelchen.

"Danach Teufelchen", beruhigte Mario das kleine Wesen. "Und die nächsten Wochen haben wir ja auch zusammen."

"Na gut", schmollte das Teufelchen.

"Nicht schmollen", lachte Mario.

"Wohl!", knurrte das Teufelchen.

"Teufelchen, sei lieb", sagte das Engelchen. "Wir wollen Mario doch bei seinem Ziel unterstützen."

"Ja, aber er kann viel besser spielen, wenn er mit Marco zusammen ist. Alleine zusammen ist."

Mario lachte auf. "Ich soll also mit Marco spielen?"

"Ja, genau", strahlte das Teufelchen ihn an, und sein Puschelschwanz wippte fröhlich hin und her.

Marco unterdrückte bei Marios Worten ein Kichern. "Was möchte das Teufelchen denn, dass wir spielen?"

"Hat es nicht so deutlich gesagt", meinte Mario, während er eine Hand auf Marcos Brust legte. "Aber ich glaub, es hat so was im Sinn." Zielstrebig schob er eine Fingerspitze über eine von Marcos Brustwarzen.

Marco keuchte unwillkürlich. "Das... ist jetzt echt ne dumme Idee Mario", wisperte er. "Wir müssen runter."

"Du hast eben gesagt, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde", protestierte das Teufelchen.

"Das Teufelchen sagt, wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde", grinste Mario Marco an.

Marco sah auf seine Armbanduhr. "Zwanzig Minuten. Und wir sollten nicht zu spät kommen - morgen ist immerhin das Spiel."

Mario seufzte. Marco hatte recht. Außerdem waren zwanzig Minuten wirklich extrem wenig Zeit.

"Nachher, okay, Teufelchen?", fragte Marco in die Luft.

"Wehe wenn nicht!" sagte das Teufelchen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Mario lächelte es liebevoll an, dann strich er ihm durch die wuscheligen Haare.

"Was sagt es?" fragte Marco.

Mario wiederholte seine Worte. "Okay, Teufelchen, machen wir. Hm?", sah er zu Marco.

"Offenbar bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, wenn ich nicht den Ärger eines Teufelchens riskieren will", grinste Marco.

"Offenbar nicht", grinste Mario. "Und ich fürchte, wir sollten auf das Engelchen hören, das schon zu drängeln anfängt."

Marco nickte. "Ich hab eh versprochen Erik noch abzuholen."

"Dann los", richtete sich Mario auf, nahm Engelchen und Teufelchen auf die Schulter und stand auf.

Auch Marco stand auf und gemeinsam verließen sie sein Zimmer.


	13. Schokopudding-Klau

"Erik ist eine Etage unter uns", sagte er zu Mario.

"Keine Sorge, das Engelchen wird ihm keine Schokolade bringen", grinste Mario schief.

"Gut, sonst müsste ich mir auch Gedanken machen, wenn Erik meine Schokolade bekommt", sagte Marco grinsend.

"Das war ja wohl unsere Schokolade", protestierte das Teufelchen sofort. Es stellte sich auf die Schulter und stemmte die Ärmchen in die Seite.

Mario schmunzelte. "Aber wir teilen unsere Schokolade gern mit Marco, oder?"

"Ja", nickte das Engelchen sofort, das Teufelchen erst nach ein wenig überlegen.

"Wir teilen sie weiter mit dir", grinste Mario Marco an.

"Da bin ich ja erleichtert - ohne eure Schokolade würde ich ja gar nicht Fußball spielen können."

Mario konnte nicht an sich halten und drückte Marco einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Dazu lächelte Marco nur leicht, dann schob er Mario in Richtung Treppe. Ein paar Schritte später standen sie vor Eriks Tür und klopften.

"Ui, jetzt kommt ihr sogar schon zu zweit", grinste Erik sie an, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Ich muss ja Mega-wichtig sein, so mit zwei Bodyguards. Aber Mario, du musst ein bisschen grimmiger gucken, so als mein persönlicher Wachhund."

Mario knurrte und versuchte grimmig zu gucken.

Erik sah Marco an und die beiden fingen schallend an zu lachen.

"Hey", protestierte Mario laut.

"Das war wirklich... gefährlich", meinte Erik glucksend.

"Dann komm mit, sonst beiße ich!"

"Ich folge euch auf dem Fuße", sagte Erik.

"Dann ist gut", grinste Mario und ging vor, die anderen folgten ihm.

"Habt ihr geredet?" fragte Erik.

Mario lächelte. "Ja, haben wir."

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du so gar nicht neugierig bist", fügte Marco hinzu.

"Ich werde euch nachher noch mal getrennt voneinander befragen."

"Befragen?"

"Klar, ich will doch wissen, wie das gelaufen ist. Ich bin ja nicht neugierig, aber das muss ich schon wissen."

Mario zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, wirklich gut, dass du nicht neugierig bist."

Erik lachte und schob ihn zur Treppe.

Marco folgte ihnen, den Blick auf Marios Rücken gerichtet.

Erik beobachtete das und grinste breit.

"Hör auf so zu grinsen", sagte Marco.

Mühsam unterdrückte Erik das Grinsen.

Marco verdrehte die Augen. Wirklich böse war er Erik natürlich nicht. Er wusste ja, dass er sich nur für sie freute. Und das halt auf seine merkwürdige Art zeigte.

So kamen sie im Besprechungsraum an - und wurden erst nach mehr als zwei Stunden wieder rausgelassen.

"So, ich hoffe, es gibt jetzt irgendwo eine Tonne Schokolade", murmelte Erik.

"Hirnfutter?", grinste Marco breit.

Erik nickte heftig.

"Dann... guten Appetit!", grinste Mario.

"Treffen wir uns zum Abendessen?" fragte Erik.

"Das ist ja jetzt schon gleich... zehn Minuten oder so."

Sofort protestierte das Teufelchen, "Ihr habt versprochen, dass wir nach der Besprechung hoch gehen!"

"Dann können wir auch gleich unten bleiben", meinte Marco.

"Nein!", rief das Teufelchen und stellte sich etwas wackelig auf Marios Schulter. "Hochgehen, sofort!"

"Ich... wir müssten noch mal hoch, nicht Marco?" fragte Mario.

"Dann solltet ihr euch aber beeilen", meinte Erik.

"Machen wir", sagte Mario und griff nach Marcos Hand um ihn mit zur Treppe zur ziehen.

Kaum waren sie alleine, fragt Marco nach, "Was ist los, warum müssen wir hoch?"

"Weil wir es dem Teufelchen versprochen haben."

"Ja, genau", nickte das Teufelchen bedeutungsvoll.

"Aber die beiden müssen doch zum Essen", sagte Engelchen zögernd.

"Können sie nachher auch noch!"

"Wenn wir uns ein bisschen zum Essen verspäten, dann geht das schon", meinte Mario.

"Aber nur fünf Minuten!", darauf bestand das Engelchen.

Mario nickte und zog Marco zu seinem Zimmer.

Der blieb einen Moment stehen und sah Mario an.

"Was... was hast du?" fragte Mario leise.

"Wir haben keine Zeit... das hat dir das Teufelchen eingeredet, hm?"

Mario nickte schuldbewusst. "Es... ist halt sehr überzeugend, wenn es will."

"Und das Engelchen hat umsonst protestiert?“

Erneut nickte Mario.

"Ach Engelchen... Mario sollte öfter auf dich hören."

Das Engelchen nickte, auch wenn Marco es nicht sehen konnte.

"Wir sollten jetzt runter..."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Mario.

"Also kommt..."

"Nein, hierbleiben!" protestierte das Teufelchen.

"Das geht nicht", erklärte das Engelchen geduldig.

"Aber sie haben es versprochen!"

"Ja, aber sie kriegen Ärger... danach, ja?"

Marco hatte inzwischen Marios Hand los gelassen und deutete wieder zur Treppe. "Komm, lass uns wieder runter gehen."

"Das ist gemein, das ist ja so gemein!", maulte da Teufelchen.

"Ach Teufelchen, später", versprach Mario.

Mit verschränkten Armen saß das Teufelchen auf seiner Schulter und schmollte.

"Ist es sehr wütend?" fragte Marco.

"Eher sauer Aber das wird schon, hm, Teufelchen?", fragte Mario das Teufelchen.

Das Teufelchen schnaubte und drehte sich demonstrativ von Mario weg.

"Richtig sauer", korrigierte sich Mario.

"Es tut mir leid Teufelchen", sagte Marco. "Aber wir bekommen Ärger, wenn wir nicht zum Essen erscheinen."

"Dann sollt ihr so was nicht versprechen!"

"Aber nach dem Essen haben wir doch noch viel mehr Zeit", sagte Mario.

Das Teufelchen blieb mit verschränkten Armen sitzen und sagte nichts mehr.

"Wir sollten schnell Essen", murmelte Mario.

"Ja, wir beeilen uns. Teufelchen, danach haben wir richtig Ruhe."

Wieder reagierte das Teufelchen nicht.

"Teufelchen?", fragte das Engelchen leise und setzte sich neben das kleine Wesen.

"Sie haben es versprochen!"

"Ja, aber da wussten sie noch nicht, dass dieser Jogi so lange mit ihnen reden würde. Und jetzt müssen sie essen."

"Aber Essen ist unwichtig!"

"Für uns schon, aber für Mario doch nicht. Er muss fit bleiben, morgen ist das Spiel - und darauf freuen wir uns doch"

Inzwischen waren Mario und Marco unten im Speisesaal angekommen und suchten sich zwei freie Plätze.

"Wir beeilen uns", wisperte Mario dem Teufelchen zu.

"Dann auf zum Buffett", meinte Marco.

Mit einem schmollenden Teufelchen und einem Engelchen, das ihm gut zuredet, auf der Schulter folgte Mario ihm.

Sie packten sich etwas von dem leckeren Essen auf ihre Teller, dann gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch.

Tatsächlich beeilten sie sich mit dem Essen, was Erik zu einigen Sprüchen inspirierte. "Ihr habt wohl heute noch was vor?"

"Iss deinen Schokopudding und sei ruhig", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Mario, dein Freund ist gemein zu mir."

"Marco? Der kann gar nicht gemein sein!"

"Wohl kann er das. Hast du doch eben gesehen."

Marco grinste und zog Erik das Puddingschälchen weg. "DAS war gemein", sagte er zwinkernd.

"Sieht du", grinste Erik Mario an, "er ist gemein."

"Nein, er hat mir Pudding geholt!" lachte Mario und tunkte seinen Löffel in Eriks Schüssel.

"Boah das ist ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit!", protestierte Erik. Mario hörte in seinem Ohr ein leises Kichern, "Er hat schon gut gelernt..."

"Wärst du ruhig gewesen, hättest du deinen Pudding behalten", sagte Marco.

"Ich lass mich hier nicht mundtot machen!“

"Na komm, ich hol dir ein neues Schälchen", bot Marco an. "Dann kannst du Mario ausquetschen und wenn ich wieder da bin, verschwinden wir nach oben."

Erik grinste breit, "Das ist ein toller Vorschlag."

"Hab ich mir schon gedacht", lachte Marco und stand auf.

"Also - ihr habt geredet und seid wieder zusammen?" fragte Erik, sobald Marco außer Hörweite war.

"So mehr oder weniger", nickte Mario. "Marco möchte es langsam angehen lassen."

"Nach der... Pause ja nicht falsch."

Mario brummte leicht. "Vielleicht."

"Wärst du heute sofort mit ihm in die Kiste gesprungen?"

"Nein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich langsam kann."

"Guckt einfach, wie es läuft - das wird schon.“

"Ich... danke übrigens", sagte Mario leise.

"Marco ist ein guter Freund von mir, und ihr passt gut zusammen."

Mario lächelte. "Du bist ein toller Freund Erik."

"Ich tu mein bestes."

"Weiß ich."

"Was weißt du?", stand Marco schon wieder bei ihnen.

"Dass das mein Schokopudding ist", sagte Erik und nahm Marco schnell das Schälchen ab. "Und jetzt Kusch Kusch mit euch beiden."

Marco lachte, während Mario gleich aufstand. "Dann... viel Spaß noch heute Abend. Und geh nicht zu spät ins Bett, morgen ist ein Spiel."

"Das musst du grad sagen", grinste Erik.

"Och, wir gehen heute früh ins Bett, schätze ich", lachte Mario breit.

"Und dann schlaft ihr bestimmt auch sofort", sagte Erik.

"Zusammen", kreischte das Teufelchen aufgeregt.

"Was du wieder für schlimme Gedanken hast", sagte Marco kopfschüttelnd.

"Gar keine - ich kenn das nur, dass man dann stundenlang quatscht..."

"Ja, genau das haben wir vor", grinste Mario.

"Dann viel Spaß... beim... quatschen", lachte Erik und sah ihnen nach, wie sie den Raum verließen.

"Und hat Erik dich ausgefragt?" fragte Marco auf dem Weg nach oben.

"Nur ein bisschen. Er ist ja echt ein lieber Kerl."

"Er freut sich, dass wir uns wieder annähern", sagte Marco.

"Und ich war mal so eifersüchtig auf ihn..."

"Naja, Erik ist ein toller Mann. Nur überhaupt nicht mein Typ", grinste Marco.

"Der findet bestimmt auch noch jemanden", meinte Mario. Inzwischen standen sie vor seinem Zimmer - er hatte Marco bewusst hier her geführt, weil hier auch das Bett für Engelchen und Teufelchen stand.

"Das hoffe ich sehr. Aber Erik hat ein Talent dafür, für die falschen Kerle zu schwärmen."

"Müssen wir dann auch mal Amor spielen, wenn er es bei uns schon versucht hat?"

"Mal gucken. Im Moment ist Erik als Single ganz glücklich. Und wie gesagt, er schwärmt ja auch eher, als dass er wirklich verliebt wäre."

"Und wir haben besseres zu tun als uns ausgerechnet jetzt über Erik zu unterhalten", schimpfte das Teufelchen.

"Das Teufelchen möchte nicht länger über Erik reden", grinste Mario Marco an.

"Ach nein?", sah Marco auf Marios Schulter - die falsche, aber das wollte Mario ihm jetzt nicht sagen.

"Nein! Ihr habt besseres zu tun!" sagte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Was haben wir denn besseres zu tun?", fragte Mario.

Das Teufelchen sah Mario an, als wär das eine extrem dumme Frage.

"Wir könnten Schokolade essen", schlug er vor. "Du kriegst sogar etwas davon ab."

"Ihr wollt Schokolade essen?" fragte das Teufelchen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das könnt ihr hinterher machen."

"Hinter was?"

"Als ob du das nicht wüsstest!"

"Bestimmt nicht nach dem Zähneputzen."

"Ähm... hallo?" mischte sich Marco ein. "Ich bin auch noch da und bekomm nur eine Seite der Unterhaltung mit. Was machen wir nicht nach dem Zähneputzen?"

"Schokolade essen. Das Teufelchen meint, wie wüssten ja, was wir jetzt zu tun haben", begann Mario und fasste das Gespräch zusammen.

Marco lachte leise. "Das Teufelchen will uns also ins Bett schicken."

"Ja, will es. Aber das geht nur, wenn es mit dem Engelchen in seinem Bett verschwindet", deutet Mario auf den gepolsterten Korb, der auf dem Nachtschrank stand.

"Kein Problem", meinte das Teufelchen sofort.

"Dann... machen wir uns fertig?", fragte Marco etwas unsicher.

Mario nickte leicht. "Du... musst noch mal in dein Zimmer, oder?"

"Ja... ich mach mich da schnell fertig, dann bring ich meine Sachen mit?", schlug Marco vor.

Mario strahlte ihn an und nickte sofort. Er hatte fast befürchtet, dass Marco in seinem Zimmer schlafen würde, aber offenbar hatte er das nicht vor.

Das war ein großer Schritt, fand er, und strahlte noch immer, als Marco schon wieder aus der Tür herausgetreten war.

Schnell machte er sich ebenfalls fertig und setzte sich dann aufs Bett um auf Marco zu warten.

Das Teufelchen hatte er schon in den Korb gesetzt, das Engelchen startete jetzt um rüberzufliegen. "Pass auf dich auf", warnte das Engelchen und küsste ihn im Flug auf die Schläfe.

"Ich bin vorsichtig", versprach Mario.

"Nicht zu vorsichtig, sonst hast du keinen Spaß!" Das konnte nur vom Teufelchen kommen.

"Teufelchen, wir werden nur schlafen", sagte Mario. "Marco will es langsam angehen lassen."

"Musst dich nur bemühen!"

"Ich will aber nicht, dass Marco gleich wieder sauer auf mich ist, wenn ich ihn zu sehr dränge", sagte Mario.

"Ist schon richtig so", meinte das Engelchen. "Macht es euch einfach gemütlich."

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Mario sprang auf, um Marco die Tür zu öffnen.

"Hey", schloss er ihn in die Arme, kaum dass er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

"Hey", wisperte Marco und zog Mario ganz automatisch an sich.

Unwillkürlich schloss Mario die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Das mit dem langsam angehen lassen, hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt", murmelte Marco mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Verglichen mit dem, was das Teufelchen vorgeschlagen hat, ist das langsam."

"Ja, der kleine Frechdachs", lachte Marco.

"Liegt schon im Bett, das Engelchen auch."

Marco löste sich leicht von Mario und trat an den Nachttisch. Er beugte sich über das Körbchen, in dem nichts zu liegen schien. "Nacht ihr beiden", sagte er sanft.

"Gute Nacht", wünschten die beiden; wieder musste Mario die Worte für Marco wiederholen.

Marco sah noch einen Moment traurig ins Körbchen. Er würde die beiden so gern wieder sehen können.

Mario strich ihm wortlos über den Rücken. Engelchen und Teufelchen sahen ihn ebenfalls traurig an.

"Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist ein Spiel, da sollten wir fit sein", murmelte Marco schließlich.

Mario schloss ihn in seine Arme und zog ihn auf die Matratze.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis beide bequem aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke lagen. "Weißt du noch, als wir das letzte Mal so zusammen im Bett gelegen haben?" fragte Marco leise.

Mario nickte leise. "Viel zu lange her..."

Marco strich leicht über Marios Arm. "Fühlt sich trotzdem noch so vertraut an."

"Hmm", machte Mario zustimmend. Das war es. Und er würde so ziemlich alles dafür tun, dass es weiter vertraut war.

"Schlaf gut Mario", wisperte Marco.

"Du auch, Marco, du auch."

Marco lächelte leicht und gab Mario einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln schlief Mario ein.

Marco lag noch eine ganze Zeit wach und betrachtete den schlafenden Mario. Es war ein vertrauter Anblick. Als sie noch zusammen gewesen waren, hatte er Mario oft beim Schlafen beobachtet.

Mario hatte recht - es war wirklich zu lange her. Und er wünschte sich immer mehr, dass es wieder so werden würde.

Trotzdem würde er weiter langsam vorgehen. Er wollte sich wirklich sicher sein, dass es mit ihnen klappen konnte. Es jetzt hastig wieder anzufangen wäre falsch. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt ein paar Wochen zusammen.

Marco kuschelte sich etwas enger an Mario und schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte etwas, bis er schließlich ebenfalls einschlief.


	14. Das Unglück nimmt seinen Lauf

Mario wachte früh am nächsten Morgen mit dem Wissen auf, dass Marco noch immer neben ihm lag. Ein Arm lag schwer um seine Mitte und er fühlte Marcos Atem in seinem Nacken.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem glücklichen Lächeln verzogen, während er die Augen noch immer geschlossen ließ.

Es war großartig hier so zu liegen und zu wissen, dass sie noch eine Chance hatten.

Er genoss die Situation, die Berührung und auch die Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang, ehe er das Engelchen hörte. "Mario, du bist doch schon wach, also steh auf."

Mario schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Aufstehen, wenn er noch mit Marco kuscheln konnte? Das war eine dumme Idee!

"Ihr müsst bald Frühstücken."

"Noch ein bisschen", wisperte Mario.

"Aber nicht...", fing das Engelchen an, wurde aber vom Teufelchen unterbrochen. "Genieße es, wer weiß, was nachher wird."

Mario lächelte. Das gefiel ihm schon eher.

"Aber ihr kriegt Ärger, wenn ihr zu spät kommt", erklärte das Engelchen.

"Marco ist doch auch noch nicht wach", wisperte Mario.

"Dann weck ihn. Ganz vorsichtig. Du weißt, wie gerne er wach geküsst wird."

Damit hatte das Engelchen recht, dachte Mario. Ganz vorsichtig drehte er sich in Marcos Armen um, bis er ihn ansehen konnte.

Eine Hand legte er auf seinen Rücken und streichelte ihn leicht, dann küsste er Marco zärtlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marco wach wurde. Noch im Halbschlaf begann er Marios sanften Kuss zu erwidern.

Es kribbelte in Marios Bauch, er war einfach... glücklich.

"Hmm... guten Morgen", wisperte Marco gegen Marios Lippen.

"Guten Morgen", nuschelte Mario.

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Marco.

"Bisschen. Das Engelchen drängelt, dass wir aufstehen müssen."

"Echt? Hat der Wecker geklingelt?" fragte Marco verwirrt.

"Nein, den haben wir vergessen. Aber wir haben ein Engelchen... wir brauchen keinen Wecker."

Marco gähnte leicht. "Guten Morgen Engelchen und danke fürs Wecken", sagte er in die Luft hinein.

Das Engelchen flatterte herbei und setzte sich auf Marcos Schulter. "Guten Morgen!"

"Das Engelchen sitzt jetzt auf deiner Schulter", sagte Mario zu Marco.

"Schön, dass du da bist", lächelte Marco in die Luft. Hätte er die beiden im letzten Jahr nicht noch sehen können, dann hätte er nie geglaubt, dass hier etwas auf seiner Schulter saß.

Das Engelchen lächelte Marco an. "Ihr müsst jetzt aufstehen, damit ihr nicht zu spät kommt."

"Wir müssen aufstehen", wiederholte Mario. "Aber ein paar Minuten haben wir noch.“

"Meint das Teufelchen auch, dass wir aufstehen sollten?" fragte Marco.

"Nein, nein nirgens ist es so schön wie im Bett!"

"Dumme Frage", lachte Mario. "Das Teufelchen will natürlich nicht aufstehen."

Auch Marco lachte leise. "Und auf wen hören wir jetzt?"

"Auf mich!" rief das Teufelchen sofort und reckte seinen Puschelschwanz in die Höhe.

"Nein, auf mich, sonst bekommt ihr Ärger", flatterte das Engelchen aufgeregt mit den Flügelchen.

"Fünf Minuten?" fragte Mario und sah das Engelchen mit großen Augen an.

Das Engelchen überlegte kurz, dann stimmte es zu. "Aber dann wirklich aufstehen."

Mario nickte und sah wieder zu Marco. "Wir haben fünf Minuten."

"Dann müssen wir die ausnutzen."

Mario lächelte und rutschte wieder näher zu Marco.

Der kam ebenfalls näher und küsste ihn leicht. Ganz sacht und zärtlich und ohne Druck aufzubauen.

Viel zu bald erinnerte sie das Engelchen, dass sie aufstehen mussten.

"Ich geh schnell in mein Zimmer", sagte Marco. "Holst du mich ab, wenn du fertig bist?"

"Mach ich", versprach Mario und sah Marco nach, wie er aufstand und aus dem Zimmer schlich.

Lächelnd ließ er sich dann zurück in die Kissen fallen. Im Moment war er grad rundum glücklich. Die WM vor der Tür und Marco und er hatten endlich wieder eine Nacht zusammen verbracht.

Und es würden mehr Nächte werden, viel mehr Nächte.

"Mario, du musst dich anziehen", erinnerte ihn das Teufelchen.

"Du jetzt auch?", fragte Mario entgeistert.

"Ja. Wir wollen doch Marco wiedersehen!"

"Aber dafür müssen wir aufstehen..."

"Wir stehen auf, gehen zu Marco und legen uns dort wieder hin", präsentierte das Teufelchen sofort eine Lösung.

Mario lachte. "Das klingt schon eher nach dem Teufelchen, das ich kenne."

Das Teufelchen grinste breit. "Also los, Marco wartet bestimmt schon auf uns!"

Mario kicherte leise, dann stand er tatsächlich auf und machte sich fertig.

"Wir müssen dann aber gleich runter zum Frühstück", sagte das Engelchen.

"Ja, machen wir", versprach Mario und zog sich dann schnell an

Er beeilte sich und stand schon 10 Minuten später vor Marcos Zimmertür. Er klopfte an, und schon öffnete sich die Tür. "Ich bin schon fertig."

"Dann gleich runter?" fragte Mario.

"Ja, sonst ist das Nutella alle..."

Mario seufzte leise, nickte aber. Marco hatte schon recht. Ganz kurz legte Marco ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn mit sich.

Im Speisesaal hatte Erik ihnen schon zwei Plätze freigehalten.

"Guten Morgen", wünschte er und grinste wissend.

"Morgen", sagte Marco lächelnd.

"Ah, eure Nacht war also schön", kommentierte Erik.

"Wir haben wunderbar geschlafen", nickte Mario und schnappte sich die Kaffeekanne. Schnell schenkte er erst Marco, dann sich ein und sah dann Erik fragend an.

"Ja, gerne", nickte Erik und hielt seine Tasse hin.

"Und du hast auch gut geschlafen?" fragte Marco Erik.

"Sicher nicht so gut wir ihr, aber das ist wohl auch schwer zu schaffen - so alleine."

"Sollen wir dir ein Kuscheltier schenken?" bot Mario sofort an. "Ein Bärchen oder so?"

"Danke", knurrte Erik. "Ein Kerl wär mich auch recht."

"Den findest du noch", sagte Marco ein wenig ernster.

"Ist ja nicht so, dass ich den ganzen Tag heulen würde, aber ich beneide euch schon."

"Armer Erik", sagte das Engelchen mitfühlend auf Marios Schulter.

"Er findet bestimmt jemanden" war das Teufelchen zuversichtlicher. "Muss mal ein bisschen draufgängerischer werden und sich was trauen, dann klappt das schon."

Mario grinste leicht. Nachdem klar war, dass Erik keine Gefahr darstellte, hatten die beiden ihn schnell lieb gewonnen.

Sie frühstückten gemütlich und hatten dabei zu dritt viel Spaß dabei.

Danach ging es wie immer zu einer leichten Laufeinheit.

Nach dem Mittagessen war eine lange Ruhepause angesetzt, die Mario und Marco trotz des Protestes von Engelchen und Teufelchen getrennt verbrachten

Marco würde von Beginn an spielen und auch, wenn es nur ein Testspiel gegen Armenien war, wollte er sich richtig konzentrieren. Das hier war die letzte richtige Möglichkeit sich für die Startelf zu empfehlen. Und Marco wollte unbedingt beim ersten Gruppenspiel gegen Portugal in der Startelf stehen.

Mario sah es ähnlich, auch er wollte sich bei dem Spiel von seiner besten Seite zeigen und konnte die Ruhe gebrauchen. Wie immer vor wichtigen Spielen verhielten sich auch Engelchen und Teufelchen weitgehend ruhig und redeten nicht auf ihn ein.

Schließlich machte sich die Mannschaft auf den Weg zum Mainzer-Stadion. Sie waren deutlich angespannter, als sonst vor einem Testspiel und es war ziemlich ruhig im Bus.

Schon in der ersten Halbzeit waren sie deutlich überlegen, schafften es aber nicht ein Tor zu schießen. Und dann kam die Sekunde, die einen Traum zerstörte - Marco knickte um, blieb liegen - und Mario sah schon aus der Ferne, wie er sich über die Augen strich. Es war offensichtlich etwas kaputtgegangen, etwas, das nicht in ein paar Tagen wieder heilte.

Er hatte keine Chance mit Marco in der Pause zu sprechen, denn er wurde sofort ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

"Wird schon wieder", murmelte Mats und drückte kurz seine Schulter, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück auf den Rasen machten.

"Marco sah anders aus...", murmelte Mario niedergeschlagen. Dann wurde das Spiel schon wieder angepfiffen. Mario saß weiter auf der Bank, natürlich dachte er nur an Marco. Erst nach seiner Einwechselung konnte er seine Gedanken los reißen und sich einigermaßen auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Er konnte sogar noch das 5:1 und das 6:1 erzielen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht wirklich über seine Tore freuen. Er hätte die gern eingetauscht, wenn Marco dafür noch auf dem Platz stehen würde.

Von Marco erfuhr er zunächst nichts, auch nicht, als er nach Abpfiff versuchte ihn zu erreichen. "Bleib ganz ruhig", riet das Engelchen, während das Teufelchen ihn immer wieder drängte Marco anzurufen.

"Schon was neues?" fragte Erik und setzte sich neben Mario auf die Bank.

"Nein, noch immer nichts... Er wird wohl gerade untersucht..."

Erik biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sagte aber nichts. Mario war froh darüber. Er wollte jetzt nicht hören, dass schon alles gut werden würde und es bestimmt nur halb so schlimm war.

Stattdessen blieb er einfach sitzen und legte Mario einen Arm um.

Mario schluckte heftig. Das hier war wirklich ein Alptraum. Was sollte er denn machen, wenn Marco nicht mit nach Brasilien kam?

Er hatte sich so auf diese Reise gefreut, mit Marco... wieder Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Und jetzt stand das plötzlich alles auf der Kippe.

"Scheiße", wisperte er kaum hörbar und sah dann Erik an. "Was, wenn er nicht mitkann?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Erik leise. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass die medizinische Abteilung noch eine Wunderheilung in Petto hat. Oder aber, dass es wirklich nicht so schlimm war und Marco nicht schwer verletzt ist."

"Dann hätte er sich schon gemeldet", meinte Mario bedrückt.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Erik und strich ihm tröstend über den Arm.

"Wir sollten duschen gehen", murmelte Mario irgendwann und stand auf.

"Geh du erst, ich bleib hier bei deinem Handy, falls Marco anruft", schlug Erik vor.

"Okay, danke..."

Mario beeilte sich, aber als er zurückkehrte, schüttelte Erik nur den Kopf.

"Ich... geh mal Jogi fragen, ob der schon was weiß", sagte Mario leise.

"Viel Glück - bis später..."

Mario nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Jogi.

"Werden wohl die Bänder sein, mehr weiß ich auch nicht", musste der Trainer ihn vertrösten.

Mario war todunglücklich, als die Mannschaft - ohne Marco - zurück ins Hotel fuhr. Noch immer hatte er keine Nachricht erhalten und Marcos Handy war aus.

Engelchen und Teufelchen saßen aneinandergekuschelt auf seiner Schulter, und immer wieder hörte er eines von beiden schniefen.

Es war ziemlich spät, als Marco schließlich zurück ins Hotel kam. Nur wenige Spieler hatten sich bisher zurückgezogen, schließlich wollten sie alle wissen, was mit Marco war. Aber als Marco auf Krücken hereinhumpelte war es allen sofort klar.

"Syndismoeband", erklärte er nur kurz. "Ich kann nicht mitkommen.“ Als er das aussprach, vermutlich das erste Mal überhaupt, wurden seine Augen glasig.

Mario saß wie erstarrt da, als vor allem die anderen Dortmunder sich um Marco versammelten und leise auf ihn einredeten. Mario verstand kaum etwas und so wie Marco aussah, hörte er ebenfalls kein Wort von dem, was seine Kollegen und Freunde ihm sagten.

Irgendwann stand er einfach auf, trat wortlos auf die Gruppe zu, drängte sich zu Marco und schloss ihn in die Arme. Dann, noch immer ohne etwas zu sagen, zog er ihn sanft weg in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Marco war total fertig, er brauchte Ruhe und gehörte ins Bett.

Marco sagte kein Wort auf dem Weg in Marios Zimmer und auch Mario schwieg.

Leise öffnete Mario die Tür und schob Marco zum Bett, nahm ihm die doofen Krücken ab und legte sie so hin, dass sie beide sie nicht sehen konnten. Dann setzte er sich neben Marco und zog ihn fest in die Arme,

Er spürte, dass Marco am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich nach hinten auf die Matratze sinken und zog Marco mit sich.

Marco drehte sich leicht, bis er sein Gesicht an Marios Hals vergraben konnte. Wenig später spürte Mario etwas nasses an seiner Haut. Offenbar hatte Marco die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten können.

Jetzt, hier, in Ruhe, in ihrem geschützten Zimmer, war das in Ordnung.

Mario sah, dass das Engelchen auf Marcos Schulter saß und einen Zipfel von Marcos Ärmel als Taschentuch benutzte.

Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte ihm vorsichtig über den Kopf.

Das Engelchen schniefte laut.

Auch das Teufelchen schniefte und zog dann geräuschvoll hoch. Es saß wohl noch in Marios Kapuze, von daher kam jedenfalls das Geräusch.

Schließlich löste sich Marco von Mario. "Ich... muss meine Eltern..." murmelte er heiser.

Mario nickte leicht. "Engelchen, kommst du wieder?", hielt er seine Hand hin, so niedergeschlagen, wie das Engelchen gerade war, würde es vermutlich kaum fliegen können.

"Es kann auch bei mir bleiben", sagte Marco leise.

"Es sitzt auf deiner Schulter... da, wo dein Ärmel feucht ist."

Marco nickte nur und zog dann umständlich sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Mario hielt ihn weiter im Arm, während Marco seine Mutter über seine Verletzung informierte.

"Sie holen mich morgen früh ab", sagte Marco, als er wieder aufgelegt hatte. "Ich... ich muss noch mal ins Krankenhaus, aber das mach ich in Dortmund..."

"Scheiße", wisperte Mario, es tat weh das zu hören, und es trieb jetzt auch ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

"Wenn ich Glück hab, bin ich zum Saisonstart wieder einigermaßen fit", murmelte Marco und starrte auf seine Hände.

"Verdammtes Testspiel..."

"Ist meine Schuld. Wär ich nicht so doof gewesen und am Rasen hängen geblieben, wär’s nicht passiert."

"Wäre das Testspiel nicht gewesen, wärst du nicht hängen geblieben."

"Ist jetzt auch egal", sagte Marco unglücklich.

"Ja... ist es. Jetzt ist es nur noch scheiße."

"Ich wusste es sofort", flüsterte Marco leise. "Ich hab’s gespürt und gewusst, dass es das war. Nix mit Brasilien und WM."

"Und... was ist jetzt? Also..." Mario wusste nicht, ob und wie er weiterfragen sollte, aber die Frage brannte ihn unter den Nägeln.

"Was meinst du? Ich bleib hier, während ihr die WM spielt", sagte Marco mit einem bitteren Unterton.

"Und... was ist mit uns?", fragte Mario kaum hörbar.

Marco reagierte erst gar nicht, dann zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich kann darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken."

Mario nickte leicht. "Sorry... hätte gar nicht fragen sollen."

"Ich... hast du was zu trinken da?" fragte Marco leise.

"Ja, klar", nickte Mario sofort und rutschte aus dem Bett. Er holte zwei Flaschen Wasser und setzte sich wieder neben Marco.

Marco nahm eine der Flaschen entgegen und hielt sie dann einfach nur fest ohne Anstalten zu machen, sie zu öffnen.

Mario zögerte kurz, dann nahm er ihm die Flasche wieder ab, öffnete sie und drückte sie ihm erneut in die Hand.

"Danke", murmelte Marco tonlos und trank einen kleinen Schluck.

Dann ließ er die Flasche sinken, bis ihr Inhalt auf seinen Schoß tröpfelte.

Schnell schnappte sich Mario die Flasche und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch.

Marco schloss jetzt die Augen und ließ sich zur Seite, zu Mario sinken.

Mario legte sofort einen Arm um Marco und hielt ihn fest.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, was Marco jetzt dachte. Ein einziger falscher Schritt, er hätte diesen verdammten Schritt anders machen müssen.

Aber es brachte nichts, noch darüber zu grübeln. Es war zu spät.

Es war... zu spät. Für die WM. Und... für mehr?


	15. Die rettende Idee

Die nächsten Tage waren wie ein nie endender Alptraum für Marco. Er wurde untersucht, wieder untersucht und bekam schließlich einen Gips und die Diagnose, dass er auch noch einen Bandausriss am Fersenbein hatte und somit für garantiert drei Monate ausfiel.

Er telefonierte immer wieder mit Mario, aber zu seiner großen Enttäuschung schienen sie sich schon wieder voneinander zu entfernen.

Mario war extrem vorsichtig mit allem was er sagte und so kam es, dass sie eigentlich kaum etwas sagten und bald wieder auflegten.

Ziemlich spontan und auf Drängen einiger alter Kumpels, fuhr Marco zusammen mit ihnen nach Kreta.

Hier war er noch etwas weiter von der WM entfernt, die Leute hier verfolgten sie zwar, aber lange nicht so wie zu Hause in Deutschland, in Dortmund.

Aber wirklich ablenken konnte ihn die Entfernung nicht. Zudem wurde er immer daran erinnert, sobald er sich bewegte und den Gips an seinem Fuß spürte.

Sie sahen das erste Spiel der deutschen Mannschaft, 4:0 gegen Portugal, und bei jedem Schuss, bei jedem Spielzug wünschte sich Marco dabei sein zu können.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch bei Mario sein. Er vermisste ihn heftig.

Sie hatten einen guten Neuanfang gemacht, und hätte er gewusst, dass sie so schnell wieder getrennt wurden, hätte er nie auf dieses blöde "Langsam machen" bestanden.

Es war zwei Tage nach dem Deutschlandspiel – er war wieder zurück in Dortmund - als er mit Erik telefonierte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihn nur angerufen, um ehrlich zu hören, wie es Mario ging.

Mario antwortete nicht direkt auf seine Fragen, und auf den Fernsehbildern wirkte er nicht allzu fröhlich.

"Er vermisst dich", sagte Erik ehrlich. "Er hat Angst, dass schon wieder alles mit euch vorbei ist."

"Hab ich auch", gab Marco zu.

"Dann solltet ihr es nicht drauf ankommen lassen", sagte Erik. "Guck mal in deine Mails."

"Mails?", fragte Marco irritiert, da hatte er seit einigen Tagen nicht reingeguckt. Die Mitleidsbekundungen konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

"Ja, genau. Mach schon, ich bleib auch dran."

Marco seufzte leise, dann zog er seinen Laptop heran und rief die Mails ab. Eine von Erik war dabei. Die Mail enthielt keinen richtigen Text, sondern Daten und Zahlen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Marco begriff - es waren Flugdaten. Für einen Flug, gebucht auf seinen Namen. Nach Brasilien.

"Jogi weiß schon bescheid und findet es toll, dass du uns so unterstützen willst", sagte Erik, als Marco auch nach fast fünf Minuten noch nichts gesagt hatte.

"Ich... soll zu euch kommen?"

"Ja genau. Haben einige andere Teams auch gemacht, mit Spielern die sich kurz vor dem Turnier verletzt haben", sagte Erik. "Naja und ich hab mich halt gefragt, wie man Mario ein bisschen aufmuntern kann.“

"Dann... bin ich morgen Abend bei euch...", murmelte Marco überwältigt.

"Ganz genau", grinste Erik hörbar. "Mario weiß noch nichts davon und die meisten anderen hier auch nicht. Wirst also ne ziemliche Überraschung sein."

"Und... das geht so einfach?", fragte Marco noch immer total ungläubig nach.

"Ja, das geht. Kannst gern auch noch Jogi anrufen, der bestätigt dir das alles noch mal."

"Ich glaub dir ja... ich finds nur so... Ich... ich muss noch packen!"

Erik lachte. "Dann mach das! Bis morgen Marco."

"Bis morgen", murmelte Marco und legte wie in Trance auf. Er sollte... nach Brasilien fliegen! Zu Mario!

Er konnte es kaum fassen - und hätte sich ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht selbst an so was gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich zu sehr verkrochen und sich selbst leid getan anstatt mal nachzudenken.

Aber zum Glück hatte Erik das für ihn übernommen. Mal wieder.

Erik war einfach ein toller Freund, das hatte er ja schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt. Er schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf, dann begann er zu packen.

Nachdem er gepackt hatte, informierte er seine Eltern über seinen doch sehr spontanen Abflug nach Brasilien und nach kurzem Überlegen, rief er auch seinen Trainer an. Kloppo war immer gern informiert.

"Lass dich mal von den DFB-Ärzten gesundmachen", scherzte der und wünschte ihm viel Spaß bei den Spielen. "Pass auf dich auf!"

"Mach ich", versprach Marco.

Nach dem Telefonat ging er schon ins Bett, schließlich würde das Taxi ihn morgen zu nachtschlafender Zeit abholen.

Aber es fiel ihm eh schwer überhaupt zu schlafen. Er war viel zu aufgeregt und nervös.

Er war kaum eingeschlafen, als ihn der Wecker schon wieder aus dem unruhigen Schlaf riss. Mit dem Taxi ging es zum Flughafen und schon war er schon auf dem Weg nach Brasilien.

Der Flug kam ihm unendlich lang vor, dabei flog er nicht ungern. Aber diesmal zog es sich einfach, dann musste er beim Umsteigen auch noch hetzen und hatte natürlich nicht daran gedacht sich wegen seines Gipsbeins Hilfe anzufordern.

Wenigstens erkannte ihn niemand oder es sprach ihn einfach niemand an. Lange würde es sich eh nicht geheim halten lassen, dass er bei den Jungs war. Aber jetzt grade hatte er wirklich keinen Bock auf dumme Fragen.

Der Weiterflug war schon interessanter, und die Fahrt zu diesem Camp geradezu abenteuerlich, obwohl er sich glücklicherweise einigen Journalisten anschließen konnte, die ebenfalls zum Camp wollten.

Marco vertröstete die Reporter mit einem Versprechen, dass er ihnen später ein Interview geben würde und zum Glück waren die damit einverstanden und löcherten ihn nicht mit Fragen.

Dafür hatten sie dann doch ziemlich viel Spaß auf der Fahrt, auf der die Journalisten ihm einiges über ihre bisherigen Abenteuer erzählten

Als sie schließlich am Camp eintrafen, war Marco schon ziemlich nass geschwitzt. Vor allem unter dem Gips. "Bitte sagt mir, dass das hier nicht jeden Tag so heiß ist", grinste Marco die Reporter schief an.

"Wenn es in Strömen regnet, dann nicht", grinste der ihn ein wenig schadenfroh an.

"Super", lachte Marco. "Und ich kann mit dem Klumpfuß nicht mal in den Pool hüpfen."

"Kannst ja die Ärzte fragen, vielleicht können sie dir irgendwie helfen", schlug der Reporter vor.

"Oder ich leide heldenhaft vor mich hin", meinte Marco zwinkernd.

"Wird dir bestimmt gut stehen. Kriege ich dann ein Interview davon?", scherzte der Reporter beim Aussteigen. Marco würde noch einen Kilometer weiterfahren, zum Camp der Nationalmannschaft. Langsam wurde er nervöser.

Vom Flughafen aus, hatte er eine kurze SMS an Jogi geschickt, dass er wie geplant eintreffen würde und so wartete jetzt immerhin ein Wagen vom DFB auf ihn, um ihn abzuholen.

Wieder musste er all sein Gepäck umladen, diesmal aber mit Hilfe, dann ging es weiter über eine bessere Schotterpiste bis zum großen Eingangsgebäude.

Gleich, in ein paar Minuten, würde er Mario sehen.

Ein Hotelangestellter nahm ihm seine Taschen ab, ein weiterer brachte ihn zu dem Haus, in dem Marco schlief.

"Danke", sagte Marco lächelnd. "Ist das Team schon beim Training?"

Etwas fragend sah ihn die Frau an, dann antwortete sie, "Players at training."

Marco unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Sein Verstand war offenbar noch im Flugzeug oder schon ein Opfer der Hitze geworden. Ein Wunder, dass die Frau ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. "Thank you", wiederholte er brav auf englisch.

"Players return at eleven", ergänzte die Frau.

Marco sah kurz auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Ok. Thanks."

Er hatte noch etwas mehr als eine Stunde um zu duschen und sich ein wenig umzusehen.

Aber erst duschen und umziehen, ehe seine Kleidung noch an seiner Haut festklebte.

Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, brauchte ja mit seinem Bein auch länger als sonst, dann zog er sich frische Kleidung an und ging dann mit seinen Krücken nach draußen.

Es war ein traumhaftes Gelände, das sah Marco sofort. Alles war neu, das Gelände großzügig und von viel Grün umgeben. In der Luft lag der Geruch des nahen Meeres und man hörte überall exotische Vögel und andere Tiere.

Er war gerade eine kleine Runde gehumpelt, als er Motorengeräusch, danach lautes Rufen hörte.

Marco brachte sich schnell - also für normale Menschen eher langsam - in Sicherheit und drehte sich dann um.

Der Bus fuhr an ihm vorbei, mit etwas Glück hatten die anderen ihn nicht gesehen. So schnell er konnte humpelte er zurück durch den Garten zu dem Haus, in dem Mario wohnte.

Wo Mario wohnte hatte er von Erik erfahren, der ihm netterweise einen Lageplan des Geländes und die Verteilung in den Bungalows per Mail geschickt hatte.

Er hatte lange überlegt, wie er Mario begrüßen wollte, jetzt humpelte er einfach in Marios Zimmer - das erkannte er der Unordnung und an den Sachen, die herumlagen - und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Wenig später hörte Marco die Stimmen von Mario und André im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch ein paar Sekunden, Marco wurde immer aufgeregter, dann öffnete sich die Tür.


	16. "Der ist ja nackt!"

"... nur noch..." Mario hielt mitten im Satz inne und starrte auf Marco.

Der grinste Mario unsicher an.

"Du... du... ich hab Hallus", murmelte Mario und trat einen Schritt näher.

"Nein", lächelte Marco ihn an.

"Wie... wie kommst du hierher?" fragte Mario und warf die Zimmertür zu. Dann trat er ans Bett und warf sich in Marcos Arme.

Ganz fest hielt Marco ihn, drückte ihn eng an sich und wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen. "Erik...", murmelte er nur nach einem Moment.

"Klar, wer auch sonst?", wisperte Mario.

"Gestern Abend... oder... naja, irgendwann vor vielen Stunden... und dann bin ich los."

"Erik hat nichts gesagt!"

"Nein, sollte eine Überraschung werden."

"Die ist euch geglückt", wisperte Mario.

"Schön", lächelte Marco und hielt ihn einfach ganz fest.

Engelchen und Teufelchen hatten sich sofort auf Marcos Schulter gesetzt und strahlten ihn glücklich an.

"Ich bin so froh, dass ich hier bin - hier bei dir", flüsterte Marco.

"Wirklich? Ich... unsere Telefonate waren so merkwürdig..."

"Ja... wir wussten beide nicht, was wir sagen sollten. Es fühlte sich so falsch an mit dir so zu reden."

"Ich hatte solche Angst, dass alles wieder aus ist", sagte Mario leise.

"Ich auch. Aber es hat sich so falsch angefühlt, dass du nicht bei mir warst."

"Dummes Gipsbein", murmelte Mario.

"Ja, totale Scheiße..."

"Aber jetzt bist du hier", lächelte Mario. "Weiß Jogi bescheid?"

"Ja, Erik hat mit ihm gesprochen. Sonst wär ich hier gar nicht erst reingekommen."

"Stimmt", sagte Mario. "Und du kannst so lange bleiben, wie wir auch hier sind oder musst du früher zurück?"

"Das... das haben wir noch gar nicht besprochen", gab Marco zu. "Muss ich noch klären."

"Ist ja auch erstmal egal, Hauptsache ist, dass du überhaupt hier bist", sagte Mario und drückte Marco wieder fest an sich.

"Ja, das ist die Hauptsache. Ich bin so froh hier zu sein - bei dir."

Mario nickte und drückte einen Kuss auf Marcos Kinn. "Ich auch..."

Der zog ihn einfach nur noch dichter an sich. "Mario", raunte er ein wenig heiser.

Grinsend ließ Mario seine Lippen ein wenig höher wandern, bis er Marcos Lippen unter seinen fühlte.

Marco fühlte eine unsägliche Erleichterung, als er die Lippen berührte. So lange, viel zu lange... Er schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss

Mario seufzte in den Kuss und vergrub eine Hand in Marcos Haaren, während die andere über Marcos Rücken strich.

Er hatte Marco so vermisst, hatte solche Angst um den Anfang ihrer Beziehung, und jetzt - jetzt war Marco da, bei ihm, total unerwartet.

Das war für ihn der größte Beweis, dass Marco das mit ihnen ebenfalls wirklich wollte. Dass sie noch eine Chance hatten.

Er konnte nicht anders als Marco einfach ganz, ganz fest zu halten.

Und Marco hielt ihn mindestens genauso fest.

"Ich hab dich vermisst", murmelte der irgendwann. "So vermisst. Auf Kreta - ich hab nur an dich gedacht. Wie du hier bist - und wie gern ich bei dir wäre."

Mario lächelte und spürte ein warmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst. Ich hatte mich so auf die gemeinsame Zeit hier gefreut..."

"Ich mich auch. Und dann dieser verdammte Fuß... ich verpass nicht nur die WM, ich verpass auch die Zeit mit dir."

Mario strich ihm sanft über die Wange. "Aber jetzt haben wir doch Zeit miteinander, auch wenn du nicht mitspielen kannst." Unwillkürlich schloss Marco bei der sanften Berührung die Augen.

"Mario wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen", erinnerte ihn das Engelchen.

"Mag noch nicht", murmelte Mario. "Ein paar Minuten haben wir noch, oder, Engelchen?"

Marco festigte sofort seinen Griff um Mario, als er erriet, was das Engelchen Mario gesagt haben musste.

"Nein, wenn Marco mitkommt, dann dauert das eh, bis ihr es allen erklärt habt. Außerdem ist er bestimmt nicht so schnell..."

Mario seufzte. Das Engelchen hatte recht. Außerdem musste er ganz dringend duschen. "Beeil dich", bat Marco, als Mario sich von ihm löste und küsste ihn erneut.

Mario nickte und stand auf. "Bleibt ihr beiden hier bei Marco oder kommt ihr mit duschen?" fragte er Engelchen und Teufelchen. "Ich muss doch bei dir bleiben", sagte das Engelchen vorwurfsvoll. "Ich bin doch dein Schutzengel!"

"Dann komm mit", lachte Mario.

"Ich auch, ich auch", rief das Teufelchen und kletterte geschickt an Marios T-Shirt hoch.

"Also Marco, wir drei sind dann mal duschen", lachte Mario.

"Viel Spaß", wünschte Marco, der sich nun nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

Spätestens jetzt war ihm klar, dass es die absolut richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, herzukommen. Zu Mario.

Mario war glücklich - und er selbst auch.

"Mario, du Schnecke, beeil dich mal, wir haben Hunger!" rief André plötzlich von draußen und schlug einmal mit der Hand gegen die Tür.

"Ich komm ja gleich", antwortete Mario, "ich dusch nur noch schnell."

"Aber zackig Mario! Toni guckt schon wieder ausgehungert und du weißt ja wie er wird, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig gefüttert wird!"

"Ihr könnt schon vorgehen", bot Mario an.

Offenbar wurde es André jetzt zu doof sich durch die Tür zu unterhalten, denn er öffnete sie. Marco nahm er erst gar nicht wirklich war, sondern sah Mario an, der an der Badtür stand. "Na fünf Minuten können wir schon noch warten. Ich will nur nicht, dass du wieder ne halbe Stunde vor dem Spiegel stehst."

"Macht er nicht, ich pass schon auf", versprach Marco.

André zuckte zusammen und drehte den Kopf in Marcos Richtung. "Marco???"

"Hi", grinste Marco ihn an.

"Was... was... wo kommst du denn her?"

"Ähm... keine Ahnung, vorhin war ich noch zu Hause, und plötzlich - puff", lachte Marco auf. "Was glaubst du denn?"

"Dass Mario dich in seinem Koffer versteckt hat", lachte André.

"Stimmt - aber dann wär ich früher hier aufgetaucht", grinste Marco. "Auf jeden Fall bin ich jetzt da um euch zu unterstützten."

"Cool!" sagte André und sah zu Mario. "Du stehst ja immer noch da, Mario. Dusche, zackig!"

"Ähm...", machte Mario, dann riss er seinen Blick von Marco und ging ins Bad.

"So, dann hat die Leidensmiene von Mario ja jetzt hoffentlich ein Ende", sagte André und setzte sich neben Marcos aufs Bett.

"War es so schlimm?"

"Naja, ich kenn Mario halt gut", meinte André. "Und er hatte sich total drauf gefreut, mal wieder mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Ich hatte mich da übrigens auch schon drauf gefreut."

"Wenn ihr nicht gerade beim Training oder bei einem Spiel seid, können wir das jetzt auch."

André nickte lächelnd. "Und was macht das dumme Bein? Ist bestimmt schön bei der Wärme mit Gips und so..."

Marco schnaubte. "Ist total scheiße bei der Wärme. Ich fürchte, mein Fuß wird verschimmelt sein, wenn er wieder rauskommt. Aber vielleicht kann ich ja mal jemanden draufgucken lassen, und dann gibt’s einen Verband oder so. Gegens Schimmeln."

André lachte erneut. "Darf ich dabei sein, wenn du Müwo danach fragst?"

"Du meinst, der gibt mir einfach Unkrautvernichtungsmittel, und gut ist?"

"Irgendsowas hat er bestimmt für solche Extremfälle dabei."

"Mein armes Bein", murrte Marco und strich über den grünen Gips.

"Der ist ja auch noch nackt", sagte André kopfschüttelnd. "Das geht aber gar nicht Marco! Ich hol mal schnell nen Stift."

Marco lachte, "Der wird Millionen wert sein, wenn die Weltmeister drauf unterschrieben haben."

André nickte und stand auf. "Bin gleich wieder da. Und dann ist hoffentlich auch der Herr Götze soweit!" rief er in Richtung Bad, ehe er schnell auf Stiftsuche im Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Zufrieden ließ sich Marco wieder nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Es war so unglaublich schön hier zu sein - bei Mario.

Wenig später hörte er, wie das Wasser im Bad abgestellt wurde und dann kam Mario, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Verdammt, natürlich wusste er, wie heiß Mario aussah, aber es jetzt nach so langer Abstinenz wieder direkt zu sehen hatte doch direkte Auswirkungen.

Vermutlich war es ganz gut, dass er im Moment so schlecht zu Fuß war und deshalb nicht aufspringen konnte. Sonst wäre er jetzt einfach über Mario hergefallen.

Mario ließ seinen Blick ebenso wie er selbst ungeniert wandern und grinste dann. "Freust dich ja echt mich zu sehen."

Marco errötete leicht, grinste Mario an. "Ja, tu ich. Sehr, sehr sogar."

Mario trat auf ihn zu, blieb am Bettrand stehen und ließ seine Hand über Marcos Brust bis zwischen seine Beine wandern.

Marco keuchte auf. "Scheiße Mario, das ist keine gute Idee", murmelte er.

Zu diesem Kommentar grinst Mario nur - bis er das Klacken der Tür hinter sich hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich um.

"Ähm... ich hab nen Stift gefunden", murmelte André und hielt den schwarzen Edding hoch.

"Dann komm her", bat Marco ihn erstaunlich gefasst. "Und mal mir keinen Scheiß drauf."

André sah ein wenig unschlüssig zwischen Mario und Marco hin und her, ehe er vorsichtig näher trat.

"Keine Sorge, wir beißen nicht", brachte Mario mühsam raus.

"Nein, darum mach ich mir auch keine Sorgen", grinste André ein wenig schief.

"Zumindest weißt du jetzt, warum Mario so... niedergeschlagen war", versuchte Marco die Situation zu retten.

"Ja, das stimmt allerdings." André kam ein paar Schritte näher und sah die beiden an. " Wie lange seid ihr schon...?"

Mario überlegte kurz. "Zwei Jahre. Mit Unterbrechung."

"Und ihr sagt mir nichts?" fragte André. "Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"

"Sei nicht sauer, ja? Es weiß kaum jemand über uns bescheid. Und im letzten Jahr ist es auch irgendwie auseinandergegangen..."

"Weil du nach München gegangen bist?" fragte André.

Mario nickte leicht. "Ja, genau. Es ist doch... sehr weit. Und wir sehen uns so verdammt selten."

"Hm... dann hast du eben in Marcos Hose vermutlich auch nur nach nem Stift gesucht, ja?" fragte André mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Was soll ich in Marcos Hose gemacht haben?", fragte Mario scheinheilig.

"Etwas, das ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen will", sagte André schnell.

"Gar nichts. Ihn nur ein bisschen geärgert", erklärte Mario schnell. "Hab halt nicht dran gedacht, dass du noch mal reingucken würdest."

"Ja ne klar. Ich spiel da auch immer unten rum, wenn ich jemanden ärgern will", lachte André und zückte seinen Stift. "So Marco und jetzt her mit dem Bein, ehe dein Freund hier weiter so rumeiert und sich noch um Kopf und Kragen redet."

Marco lachte leise und drehte das Bein so, dass André zeichnen und schreiben konnte.

André kritzelte eine etwas schräge Figur auf den Gips und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter, dann hielt er Mario den Stift hin. "Oder soll ich dir einen in Rosa besorgen?"

Der sah ihn etwas perplex an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Danke, steh ich nicht so drauf."

"Dann eben in schwarz", grinste André, der sich von seinem Schock offenbar schon wieder erholt hatte.

"Ist mir lieber", nickte Marco. "Und rosa würde man doch gar nicht richtig sehen können."

"Dann hätten wir halt drüber geschrieben, dass da was in rosa steht", sagte André.

"Muss nicht sein", murmelte Marco, "muss nicht jeder hier wissen." Er sah André direkt an. "Okay?"

"Ich kann meine Klappe halten", sagte André sofort. "Aber... also... Tür abschließen hilft da auch sehr."

Mario lachte leise. "Nächstes Mal, versprochen. Wir wollen dir doch nichts zumuten, das du noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen solltest!"

"Danke, das ist beruhigend", meinte André.

"Dann... sollte Mario sich wohl mal anziehen - und du kannst mir schon mal hier hoch helfen, André", bat Marco.

Mario und André nickten und wenig später verließen sie zu dritt Marios Zimmer.

Schon auf dem Weg zu dem Hauptbungalow, in dem es das Essen geben sollte, wurde Marco von Mitspielern entdeckt und freudig begrüßt.

Es tat verdammt gut, hier bei den Jungs zu sein, ein Teil des Teams, auch wenn er nicht spielen konnte.

Immer wieder musste er dieselben Fragen beantworten - wann er angekommen wäre, warum er da war, wie lange er bleiben konnte.

"Na da ist unser verletztes Schätzchen ja", begrüßte Erik ihn grinsend.

"Hey", lächelte Marco ihn an und schloss ihn kurz in seine Arme. "Danke."

"Nicht dafür. Bin ja nur froh, dass alles geklappt hat."

"Hat es. Und Mario freut sich."

"Das glaub ich dir sofort", lachte Erik.

"Jungs - los, Marco, humpel weiter", wurde er von Manu gescheucht.

"Ach unser Sonnenschein", sagte Erik und streckte Manu die Zunge raus. "Komm Marco, ich hab euch nen Platz freigehalten."

"Danke", humpelte Marco hinter ihn her.

Erik half Marco seine Krücken zu verstauen, damit niemand drüber stolperte. "Hat sich Mario schon zum Buffet durchgeschlagen?"

"Ich hoffe es - er kann mir dann gleich was mitbringen."

Erik nickte. "Sonst mach ich das."

"Danke, dass ihr mich nicht verhungern lasst."

"Wir sind halt unglaublich nette Kerle", sagte Erik grinsend.

„Meine Gesundheit wird es euch danken."

"Guck mal, da kommt Mario auch schon, mit zwei Tellern", sagte Erik und hob kurz winkend die Hand, um Mario zu zeigen, wo sie saßen.

"Hier kommt das Essen für den Weltreisenden", grinste Mario und stellte den Teller vor ihn.

"Danke", strahlte Marco ihn an.

"Ist wieder verdammt lecker hier" meinte Mario und setzte sich jetzt ebenfalls.

"Ist es ja zum Glück immer", sagte Marco.

"Also, guten Appetit!", wünschte Mario in die Runde.

Wirklich viel Hunger hatte Marco nicht. Er hatte am Flughafen was gegessen und im Moment machte sich eher der lange Flug und die Reise hierher bemerkbar.

Er wurde langsam immer müde.

"Mario, ich glaub Marco fällt gleich mit dem Kopf in den Teller", sagte Erik irgendwann leise.

"Oh", machte Mario und sah zur Seite. "Marco, ich glaub, du solltest ins Bett."

"Hm?" machte Marco und gähnte leicht. "Ich glaub du hast recht."

"Komm, ich helf dir hin", stand Mario auf.

"Mario?" rief Erik ihn.

"Hm? Was denn?", drehte sich Mario zu ihm um.

"Stell dir mal nen Wecker fürs zweite Training", zwinkerte Erik ihm zu.

"Mach ich", grinst Mario, "aber nicht so laut..."

"Bis später", lachte Erik.

"Bis später", verabschiedete sich Mario und brachte Marco in seinen Bungalow.

"Mein Zimmer ist aber da drüben. Irgendwo", sagte Marco und deutete ziemlich wahllos in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

"Meins aber nicht..."

"Stimmt. Merkt ja auch keiner“, meinte Marco zwinkernd.

"Würde es dich stören?", fragte Mario ihn ehrlich.

"Was?" fragte Marco.

"Wenn jemand was ahnt."

"Erik weiß es, André auch. Und so ich Mats kenne, ahnt er zumindest was", sagte Marco. "Aber bei den anderen weiß ich einfach wie sie dazu stehen..."

"Ihr könnt das auch im Zimmer besprechen", brachte sich das Engelchen ein, "Marco kann doch kaum noch stehen, so müde ist er."

Mario nickte. "Komm, wir gehen ins Zimmer und reden da weiter. Du musst dein Bein ausruhen."

"Gute Idee... bin ja müde."

So schnell es ging überwanden sie die letzten Meter zu Marios Zimmer. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich Marco sofort aufs Bett fallen.

"Magst du noch was trinken?", fragte Mario auf Anweisung des Engelchens.

Marco nickte leicht.

"Moment", bat Mario ihn zu warten, ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und holte zwei Flaschen Apfelschorle.

Als er zurückkam, war Marco tatsächlich schon eingeschlafen.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln setzte sich Mario auf die Bettkante. "Er ist wirklich zu uns gekommen", wisperte das Engelchen verliebt.

Auch das Teufelchen strahlte. "Er liebt uns!"

"Natürlich!", meinte das Engelchen, "Sonst wär er nicht hergekommen. Und wie er uns angesehen hat..."

Mario lächelte die beiden an. "Bald wird er euch beiden auch wieder sehen und hören können, ganz bestimmt."

"Hoffentlich", murmelte das Engelchen.

"Los Mario, leg dich zu Marco", forderte das Teufelchen.

"Aber ganz vorsichtig!"

"Natürlich", sagte Mario. Er räumte erstmal vorsichtig die Krücken zur Seite, dann schob er sich zu Marco aufs Bett.

Er rutschte dicht an ihn und schloss die Augen. So ganz konnte er es noch nicht glauben, Marco war tatsächlich hier, bei ihm.

Eigentlich war es zu warm, um so zu kuscheln, aber er wollte - musste - Marco jetzt einfach so nah.

"Ich liebe dich", wisperte er spontan.

Natürlich antwortete Marco nicht, aber es fühlte sich so gut an, die Worte wieder zu sagen. Wenn er wieder aufwachte, würde Mario es ihm noch einmal sagen.

Mit einem Lächeln drückte er einen leichten Kuss in Marcos Nacken.

Ganz leicht bewegte er sich, schlief aber weiter.

Mario sah, wie das Engelchen auf Marcos Schulter flatterte, als wollte es seinen Schlaf bewachen.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass Marco sie bald wieder sehen konnte - dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Ein bisschen so wie früher, vor seinem Wechsel.

Mit diesem Wunsch im Kopf schloss er ebenfalls die Augen.


	17. Ende gut, alles gut?

Tatsächlich war es seine Weckfunktion am Handy, die Mario aus seinem leichten Schlummer riss. Marco schlief noch tief und fest, aber er selbst musste aufstehen und sich langsam fürs Training fertig machen.

Schnell schaltete er den Alarm aus und deckte Marco mit der leichten Decke zu, die noch am Fußende des Bettes lag. Dann zog er sich fürs Training an und schlich sich raus.

Marco wachte eine gute Stunde nachdem Mario rausgeschlichen war auf.

Orientierungslos sah er sich um bis ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand.

Brasilien, in Marios Bett. Er setzte sich auf und streckte sich ein wenig. Mario war offenbar zum Training verschwunden, jedenfalls war es im Zimmer sehr ruhig und auch von draußen drangen keine Stimmen herein.

Er fühlte eine Flasche neben sich, und jetzt bemerkte er auch den starken Durst in der Kehle. Dankbar nahm er die Flasche und trank sie halb leer. Hier bei diesem Klima musste man viel trinken, das hatten vorher schon alle gesagt, und er merkte es jetzt selbst auch.

Unter seinem Gips juckte es schon wieder ätzend. Er hätte sich doch eine Stricknadel von seiner Mutter mitnehmen sollen, die sie ihm angeboten hatte, um sich mal darunter kratzen zu können. Aber vielleicht hatte Müwo ja eine Alternative für ihn.

Aber erstmal musste er raus aus dem Bett. Mühsam schob er sich von der Matratze, es war hier dank Klimaanlage nicht heiß, aber er war von der Reise noch immer erschöpft, und der blöde Gips machte es nicht besser.

Außerdem war es schon blöd, hier so allein aufzuwachen und zu wissen, dass die anderen jetzt trainierten.

Wie gern hätte er jetzt mittrainiert, hätte sich endlich mal wieder richtig bewegt, wäre rumgelaufen, ohne Krücken! So, wie Mario es gerade tat.

Marco seufzte und hievte sich aus dem Bett und ins Bad. Duschen ging er nicht schon wieder, aber er wusch sich kurz mit einem kalten Lappen über Gesicht und Oberkörper.

Er war gerade damit fertig, als er Stimmen vor dem Bungalow hörte. "Nimmst du mir mal die Tasche ab?", fragte Mario jemanden, dann knurrte es, es polterte, und die Gruppe betrat den Bungalow.

"Mein Gott, ihr klingt wie eine ganze Horde Wilder", begrüßte Marco sie lachend.

"Ich hab deine Koffer mitgebracht", erklärte Mario und ließ das Gepäck einfach fallen.

"Ach?" fragte Marco lachend. "Zieh ich um?"

"Hast du was dagegen?", grinste Mario ihn an.

"Nö, überhaupt nicht."

Mario trat näher an ihn heran. "Hat das Teufelchen auch gesagt. Das Engelchen wollte dich vorher fragen."

"Die anderen Jungs hier werden sich vermutlich ein bisschen wundern, aber... ich bin wegen dir hier, da will ich bestimmt nicht allein schlafen", sagte Marco leise.

Mario lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Lass sie sich wundern. Weiß jeder, dass wir gut befreundet sind."

"Ja und so mit Gipsbein brauch ich ja schon jemanden, der mir ein bisschen unter die Arme greift."

"Genau, man kann dich ja nicht alleine lassen", grinste Mario und setzte sich jetzt neben ihn auf das Bett.

"Du hättest mich übrigens wecken können, als du gegangen bist", sagte Marco und griff nach Marios Hand.

"Du hast deinen Schlaf gebraucht - du warst doch todmüde", meinte Mario, während er Marcos Hand drückte.

"Stimmt auch wieder. Und ich hätte ja eh nur rumgesessen und auf dich gewartet."

"Und jetzt bin ich da, und du bist wach - perfekt, würde ich sagen."

"Und wie war das Training bei der Hitze?" fragte Marco grinsend.

"Riechst du es nicht? Ich mein, ich hab geduscht, aber ich hab das Gefühl noch immer zu stinken."

Marco lehnte sich vor, bis seine Nase über Marios Hals strich. "Stinkst nicht, riechst nur nach dir", wisperte er und küsste die warme Haut.

"Hmm", machte Mario genießerisch. Genau das hatte ihm gefehlt. Diese Nähe, diese Intimität, die er nur mit Marco erlebte.

"Wie lange haben wir jetzt Zeit, bis du zum nächsten Termin muss?" fragte Marco leise.

"Zweieinhalb Stunden", lächelte Mario ihn an.

"Dann... sollten wir sicherheitshalber die Tür abschließen", grinste Marco.

Mario kicherte leise, machte sich kurz von Marco los und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann sah er Marco an. "Hast du...ähm... was dabei?"

"Hatte am Flughafen ja zum Glück genug Zeit zum... Notfallshoppen", lachte Marco.

Mario grinste. "Rucksack?", fragte er nach und griff schon danach.

"Ganz vorn drin", sagte Marco und begann nun leichte Küsse auf Marios Hals und Kinn zu platzieren.

"Hmm", machte Mario erneut und kippte mit einer Hand einfach den gesamten Inhalt des Rucksacks auf das Bett.

Marco lachte auf und das Teufelchen schlug begeistert in die Hände. "Du weißt schon, dass wir das Bett für andere Dinge nutzen wollten, oder?" fragte Marco.

Schnell sah Mario auf das Durcheinander, fischte ein Buch, Marcos eBook-Reader und das Tablet raus und fegte den Rest kurzerhand auf den Boden. Das Teufelchen war zutiefst beeindruckt.

"Ach Mario", seufzte das Engelchen resigniert. "Das müssen wir nachher doch wieder aufräumen."

"Daran denken wir jetzt nicht!" Das Teufelchen war ganz in seinem Element. "Jetzt haben wir Spaß!"

"Ich hatte vergessen, wie effektiv du aufräumen kannst", grinste Marco Mario an, der von den Kommentaren von Engelchen und Teufelchen natürlich nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Mario grinste. "Das Teufelchen stimmt dir zu."

"Aber Schatz... jetzt liegt das, was wir suchen, irgendwo wo da unten", lachte Marco.

"Ach scheiße...", fluchte Mario und lehnte sich über die Bettkante. Irgendwo da unten... "Engelchen, Teufelchen, helft mir mal..."

Marco lehnte sich grinsend zurück und beobachtete Mario dabei. Immer wieder sah er, wie sich Dinge offenbar von selbst bewegten. Dort mussten dann grad Engelchen oder Teufelchen am Werk sein.

Dann tauchte die Kondompackung auf, und wenig später auch die Tube. "Danke, ihr beiden", lächelte er in die Richtung.

"Siehst du in einem geordneten Haushalt kommt nichts weg", bemerkte Mario grinsend.

"Geordneter Haushalt?", schnaubte Marco und grinste dann. "Eher... eine WG aus euch dreien."

"Das hier ist jawohl deine Unordnung", sagte Mario.

"Meine?!? Ich hatte meinen Rucksack ordentlich gepackt." Ehe Mario antworten konnte, hatte Marco ihn an sich gezogen.

"Du bist echt ein unmöglicher Frechdachs", wisperte er und verschloss dann Marios Lippen schnell mit seinen.

Schlagartig vergaß Mario was er hatte sagen wollen und erwiderte den Kuss.

Marco ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog Mario dabei mit sich.

Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte sich Mario an ihn.

"Du hast ziemlich viel an, dafür dass es so warm ist", nuschelte Marco schließlich gegen Marios Lippen.

"Sollten wir ändern, hm?", fragte Mario leise

Marco nickte. "Ich mach", wisperte er und begann mit seinen Händen langsam das dünne Shirt von Mario nach oben zu schieben.

Ein Lächeln zog sich über Marios Gesicht - so vertraut, und gleichzeitig so aufregend.

Schnell hob er seine Arme, damit Marco ihm das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen und zur Seite werfen konnte. Irgendwas klirrte leicht - offenbar hatte Marco irgendwas mit dem Shirt getroffen.

Aber das war in diesem Moment einfach total egal. Was zählte, war Marco und... "Hilf mir endlich hier hoch!" Das Teufelchen

"Was...?" fragte Mario und sah sich suchend um.

"Hilf mir hier hoch! Das Engelchen kann mich nicht tragen!"

"Warte kurz", sagte Mario zu Marco und hob das Teufelchen behutsam hoch.

"Danke", grummelte das Teufelchen und kletterte hoch auf seine Schulter.

"Wollt ihr beiden nicht lieber in euer Körbchen?" schlug Mario vor.

"Aber nur, wenn du versprichst vorsichtig zu sein!"

"Ich bin schon allein deshalb vorsichtig, weil Marco verletzt ist."

"Aber sei auch mit dir vorsichtig", bat das Engelchen.

"Bin ich", versprach Mario und setzte die beiden dann kurzerhand in ihr Körbchen, das auf dem Nachttisch stand.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Marco zu, der ungeduldig wartete.

"Also... wo waren wir?" wisperte Mario grinsend.

"Ungefähr hier", erwiderte Marco das Grinsen und küsste ihn einfach wieder.

Mario schloss die Augen, als er Marcos Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken fühlte.

"Hilfst du mir auch?", fragte Marco ihn leise.

"Nur zu gern", wisperte Mario und machte sich an Marcos Shirt zu schaffen.

Ein, zwei Handgriffe, dann war er das Kleidungsstück los, und Marios Hände lagen auf seiner Brust.

"Wie hab ich das vermisst", murmelte Mario.

"Ich dich auch", gab Marco zu.

Lächelnd strich Mario über Marcos Haut und genoss es, ihn wieder so berühren zu können. Es war lange her, und noch länger, dass es so ruhig gewesen war.

Auch Marco hatte wieder begonnen Mario zu streicheln. Ganz zurückhaltend, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt - und die hatten sie jetzt ja auch.

Irgendwann wurden sie auch die störenden Hosen los, was bei Marco etwas länger dauerte und deutlich umständlicher war.

"Wird Zeit, dass das scheiß Ding runterkommt", knurrte er.

Mario nickte und strich einmal über den inzwischen ziemlich vollgekritzelten Gips.

"Die Jungs waren kreativ..."

"Ja, ist kaum zu glauben, wie glücklich ein Haufen Männer werden kann, wenn ein Gips und ein Stift vorhanden sind", sagte Marco trocken.

"Das müssen wir mal in Ruhe angucken - aber nicht heute."

"Vor allem nicht jetzt", sagte Marco und strich mit einer Hand über Marios inzwischen nackten Hintern. "Gibt hübscheren Sachen hier als meinen Gips..."

"Ja? Was denn?"

Marco tätschelte erneut Marios Hintern.

"Findest du?", fragte Mario und drehte sich zu ihm.

"Oh ja, genauso wie ich mich erinnere", sagte Marco mit leuchtenden Augen.

Mario grinste. "Dann weißt du ja noch, was du damit anfangen kannst."

Marco keuchte leicht. Oh ja, daran erinnerte er sich noch zu gut.

"Dann... zeig mal, ob du es noch kannst."

Marco strich erneut über Marios Hintern, schob dann eine Hand aber noch vorn, bis er Marios Schwanz umfassen konnte.

Unwillkürlich seufzte Mario leise.

Ganz langsam und genüsslich bewegte Marco seine Hand auf und ab. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken, was Mario mochte. Auch ihre lange Trennung hatte daran nichts geändert. Langsames Streicheln, das sich immer wieder steigerte. Festgehalten werden. Geküsst werden.

Mit der freien Hand zog Marco die Tube Gleitmittel zu sich.

Sofort lehnte sich Mario nach vorne, so dass Marco besser an seinen Hintern kam.

Sowohl Mario als auch Marco keuchten hörbar, als Marco mit dem ersten Finger ganz langsam in Mario eindrang.

Mario ließ sich weiter nach vorne sinken und küsste Marco dabei.

Marco erwiderte den Kuss langsam und genüsslich. Dabei schob er den Finger tiefer.

Mario stöhnte leicht in den Kuss. "Mehr..."

Marco küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, dabei schob er einen zweiten Finger in ihn.

Er war sehr viel langsamer und vorsichtiger als sonst, aber es war auch einfach verdammt lange her. Und ihr erstes Mal nach der Trennung, sollte perfekt werden.

Mit der freien Hand suchte er wieder nach Marios Schwanz und massierte ihn langsam. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Mario seinen Fingern entgegenkam.

"Nicht so schnell", bat Marco leise, "will dir nicht weh tun"

"Musste so lange auf dich verzichten."

"Wir haben Zeit", murmelte Marco.

"Ich weiß...", seufzte Mario.

Marco bewegte seine Hand etwas schneller. "Besser so?"

Mario stöhnte auf, tastete mit einer Hand aber neben sich, bis er die Kondompackung fand. "Will dich..."

"Noch nicht", raunte Marco und weitete ihn nun mit dem dritten Finger.

Mario wusste, dass Marco recht hatte, trotzdem knurrte er ungeduldig. Marco war so vorsichtig, dass er es wirklich nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

"Marco mach!"

"Wirklich?", fragte Marco nach.

Mario nickte heftig.

"Dann..." Marco schüttelte sich schnell ein Kondom aus dem Karton, riss es aus der Packung und zog es sich über.

Mario sah ihm mit glühenden Augen dabei zu. Er konnte es nicht erwarten Marco endlich wieder in sich zu fühlen.

Ganz vorsichtig ließ sich Mario auf Marco sinken. Er fühlte die Spitze seines Schwanzes, und dann, ganz langsam, drang er ein.

Mario stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen.

"Mach langsam", bat Marco.

Mario nickte. Er spürte nun auch, wie lange ihr letztes Mal zurücklag und hielt unwillkürlich einen Moment inne. Dabei bemerkte er, wie Marco die Hände auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn so etwas stützte.

Schließlich nickte er und ließ sich wieder etwas tiefer sinken. Ganz allmählich nahm er Marco so ganz in sich auf.

Marco fiel es immer schwerer ruhig zu bleiben. Mario war so eng, so heiß, und allein das Wissen darum, dass sie tatsächlich wieder miteinander Sex hatten, ließ ihn fast kommen.

"Moment", brachte er gepresst hervor, als Mario sich leicht bewegte.

"Denk an Ribery", raunte Mario und lachte dann leise.

"Boah...! Wenn du so weiter machst, ist das hier gleich vorbei. Aber auf andere Art, als wir es beide wollen", sagte Marco.

Mario grinste, "Immerhin hab ich seine Shorts noch nicht erwähnt." Bei diesen Worten hob er seinen Hintern leicht an und unterband so jede Erwiderung von Marco.

Marco stöhnte auf und festigte seinen Griff um Marios Hüften.

Er würde Druckstellen hinterlassen, das war klar, aber das war Mario total egal, im Gegenteil machten ihn diese fest drückenden Finger total an.

Nach und nach steigerte er sein Tempo und entlockte Marco immer häufiger ein Stöhnen oder Keuchen.

Er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bei ihm nicht, und bei Marco ebenfalls nicht.

Marco löste eine Hand von Marios Hüfte und griff stattdessen nach seinem harten Schwanz. Sofort stöhnte Mario heiser auf. Marco passte die Bewegung seine Hand dem Tempo seiner Stöße an.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Mario sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen nach vorne beugte und kam. Marco fühlte, wie es noch enger um ihn herum wurde und keuchte laut, ehe er ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ Marco ein paar Minuten später aufblicken. Was war das? Ein Klatschen? Wer klatschte da?

Mario brummte zufrieden und lächelte ihn an. "Bin ich zu schwer?"

"Bestimmt bist du zu schwer", hörte Marco eine leise Stimme. "Er ist verletzt, du solltest Rücksicht nehmen."

Marco riss die Augen auf, als ihm klar wurde, wen er da hörte. "Engelchen?" fragte er.

"Du... du hörst mich?", fragte die Stimme erstaunt nach, dann fühlte er einen leichten Luftzug.

Marco drehte den Kopf in die Richtung und sah das Engelchen in der Luft flattern. "Ich seh dich", wisperte er.

"Du kannst mich sehen? Du kannst mich sehen! Du kannst mich sehen, du kannst mich sehen!", freute sich das Engelchen und landete auf Marcos Stirn. "Du kannst mich sehen!"

Marco lachte und hob eine Hand um das Engelchen vorsichtig zu berühren. "Gott, du hast mir so gefehlt Engelchen. Und wo ist das Teufelchen?"

"Hier - hol mich endlich raus", schimpfte das Teufelchen aus dem Korb.

"Warte", sagte Mario und löste sich nun erstmal von Marco und rutschte dann so neben ihn, dass er das Teufelchen bequem aus dem Korb holen konnte. "Komm her kleines Dickerchen."

"Ich bin nicht dick", schmollte das Teufelchen, beachtete Mario aber dann gar nicht mehr, sondern stapfte zu Marco. "Du... kannst du mich auch sehen?", fragte es leise.

Marco strahlte das Teufelchen an. "Von den Hörnchen bis zum Puschelschwanz!"

Einen Moment lang stand das Teufelchen aufrecht stolz da, dann lachte es auf und warf sich glücklich auf Marcos Brust.

"Ich kann euch wirklich wieder sehen", sagte Marco überglücklich.

"Und hören! Und fühlen", bei dem letzten Wort küsste das Engelchen ihn kühl, dann flatterte es zum Teufelchen auf Marcos Brust.

Mario hatte sich wieder an Marco geschmiegt und sah ihn zärtlich an. "Jetzt ist alles wieder gut, oder? Wir sind wieder zusammen und du kannst Engelchen und Teufelchen wieder sehen."

"Ja, alles wieder gut", erwiderte Marco und sah die beiden Wesen mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln an. "Alles wieder perfekt".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war es auch schon wieder mit Engelchen und Teufelchen. Wir hoffen, ihr hattet wieder viel Spaß mit den beiden zauberhaften Wesen.


End file.
